Dissonance
by Why so Sirius1236
Summary: *Sequel to Lacrimosa* Post Avengers- She thought she was safe, that Loki was on the road to recovery. Unfortunately, fate has a way of taking turns one would have never thought possible. The Tesseract was never just any cube, after all. Loki/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**AN: So, look who couldn't resist taking on another full-blown Loja story. I was actually planning on waiting until Thor 2 as of last night, but then an idea hit me and I absolutely HAD to get it out. Hope that's cool with you guys! This is the prologue, so it will be shorter, but this story will be Asgard-based and will be a plot of my own- I have really missed the ability to make these two do what I want them to without the restricting scenes of the movies! Hope you enjoy! **_

"_You are the hole in my head._

_You are the space in my bed. _

_You are the silence in between_

_what I thought and what I said."_

_~ 'No Light, No Light" By Florence + The Machine _

The city of Agsard stretched out, the golden rooftops and white marble pillars grasping in vain to retain some of the last rays of light of the golden sunset. Everything was cast in a golden glow, a surreal quality draping across the landscape like a heavy cloak. At the shore, waters so blue they were almost purple lapped at the golden sands, sea foam washing up in clumps along the beaches of the Realm Eternal. The beach of Asgard was deserted, save for the presence of a young boy with a head of red curls and a cherub-like face.

He was running along the sands, every now and then stopping to splash through the cool waters that matched the color of his eyes perfectly. A silver bow was slung over his left shoulder, a toy arrow clutched in his right hand. He was very close to the Rainbow Bridge at this point, the legendary connector to the other realms. His clear gaze slipped down the length of it, taking in the smooth and colorful structure before he reached the end of it. The edge of the Bifrost was jagged and broken, a testament to the great battle that had been fought between Prince Thor and his evil brother, Loki.

At the thought of the ex-king, bile rose in the young child's throat. While he was still young, he was the son of a warrior and took pride in knowing at least some of what went on within the secluded palace walls. He was not sure of much when it came to Prince Loki, but Andrew knew for certain that he was supposed to hate the prince.

Then, a flash of energy seemed to come from the end of the Bifrost, something Andrew had not felt in quite some time. As quickly as it had come, the energy faded and Andrew rubbed one foot over the other as he scratched his big toe. Memories of his Aunt Anja flitted through his mind as he took in the structure. She had been quite the sorceress when she had been in Asgard. But then, one day she had all but disappeared. Little Andrew remembered vividly the day that he had woken up to the empty rooms that had once been inhabited by his Aunt. It had been two months last week since she had been gone.

"Andrew!"

At the sound of his name, Andrew stopped in his tracks. When he turned, he saw his mother's blonde head carrying his cousin on her hip. Little Aric was just old enough to hold his head up, taking everything in with emerald green eyes. A dark head of curls bobbed up and down against the fluid silver that made up Selena's dress.

"Andrew, darling, we need to be getting back home. Father did not wish for us to be out past dark."

Andrew tilted his head to the side nodding as he made out what his mother had said over the wind of the shore. As another wave of energy was emitted from the Bifrost, however, he turned back to face the ruins. Something strange was happening and he was intent on finding out what. He could feel something deep in his gut warming his insides and making his heart beat a little faster. He realized it as a stronger form of the feeling he always felt when he was shooting his bow and making it go where he wanted with his magic.

"Andrew," Selena said, a bit sharper now. "It is time to go."

With a final glance at the Bifrost, Andrew turned away from it, senses still pricked for any form of energy. He took his mother's free hand, letting her lead him back towards the streets of Asgard.

The baby in Selena's arms was babbling incoherently, and Andrew couldn't help but notice that the child's emerald gaze was centered at the end of the Bifrost over Selena's shoulder. Andrew felt sorry for his cousin. He had been told that Aric's father had been a warrior that had fallen in battle, and now the young babe did not even know his mother.

"Mother," Andrew said quietly. "Have you heard from Aunt Anja?"

As soon as the words were out of the young boy's mouth, he regretted speaking them. Selena's small jaw tightened, swallowing before she looked down at her son. "No, My Darling," she said quietly. "I haven't."

Andrew pressed his lips together in a fine line, reaching a hand up to let Aric's fingers curl around his index finger. The baby looked down at Andrew briefly before turning his gaze back to The Bifrost.

And then, a wave of energy even more intense than what Andrew had experienced earlier hit him in the back and a bright ray of light overtook the end of the broken Bifrost. With a startled gasp, Selena turned around at the same time that Andrew did. Her own blue eyes were filled with the blue light of energy coming from the end of the great bridge.

And she knew exactly what was happening without anyone telling her. Prince Thor had retrieved his snake of a step-brother… She could only hope that Anja would be with them. Fandral would know what to do… "Andrew," she said. "Go to the palace and find your father."

Andrew, now being asked to perform such a grown-up task, nodded, snapping to attention as he hoisted his silver bow over his shoulders. "Yes, Mother," he said quietly.

Then the child was taking off on winged feet towards the tallest and grandest of the buildings in Asgard.

*o*O*o*

Fandral was pacing back and forth nervously as he took in the map of the palace's security detail. Since his friend and prince, Thor, had left for Midgard it had fallen on him to ensure that the security was air-tight. As he poured over the maps of the city, the warrior-god felt the ground shake beneath his feet. Surely this was not an earthquake.

He glanced outside the tall window to his left, his jaw dropping as he realized that the Bifrost had opened once more. At least, there was something that resembled the energy that had once shot from the glowing gold orb that had been at the end of it.

That meant Thor had returned. There was no other reasoning behind it. In a mad rush, Fandral gathered his scrolls, slipping them back into the shelves of the small office that he had been inhabiting. He had been hoping against hope that the crown prince would find his sister-in-law Anja wherever he had gone to retrieve Loki. Saying a quick prayer to Valhalla, something the warrior-god had not done in quite some time, Fandral swept from the room, going to find the All-father.

*o*O*o*

Andrew was out of breath by the time he made it back to the palace. He swallowed hard, straightening his tunic before he slipped through the side gates that led to the Warrior's Aisle. It was a part of the palace that his father inhabited almost on a daily basis, going there to train and socialize with the other warriors. Andrew always had to be careful not to show the intimidation that the larger warriors often stirred in him.

"Father?" Andrew said quietly as he stepped inside of the hallways, away from the outside arenas. There was no answer and he inched further down the great marble floors. Perhaps his father was in the throne room?

As the young boy got closer to the great hall, a loud disruption caught his attention. In a flash, he slipped between the large double doors. He was soon faced with a wall of legs, men and women alike crowding the great room. He hardly came up to the shortest woman's hip! With a hunter's skill, he slipped to the front of the crowd, taking in the golden hall and the gap that had appeared by the door. It stretched from the door to the throne that King Odin was sitting on. Other Aesir had heard the Bifrost as well, apparently.

He was barely able to make out the All-Father, his single, pale blue eye surveying the great hall. Andrew's eyes lighted on his father's armored form standing to the left of the All-Father. Fandral was running his hands through his hair nervously, occasionally leaning in to speak quietly in the ear of Lady Sif. Andrew furrowed his brow. The normally grim warrior woman seemed worried too…

Then, the large, mahogany doors opened inward with a sounding creak. Andrew was able to make out the sight of Prince Thor… and then his gaze lighted on a silver-eyed, dark haired woman.

In a burst of intuition, Andrew recognized his Aunt Anja… and in that same burst, over-powering happiness spiked through him and he was running towards her, all manners forgotten as he wrapped his arms around her waist in an embrace.

He hardly noticed the hush that fell over the crowd as Prince Loki was ushered through the doors behind Thor and Anja, eyes cast down and a metal gag sealing his lips shut.


	2. Chapter 2: Trials

Anja looked down at the head of red curls that had buried itself in her stomach. Her nephew Andrew had popped out of nowhere, and before she had had time to blink he had embraced her. She wrapped her arms around him reassuringly, stroking his curls before she raised his face up to look at her.

"Aunt Anja, I feared the worst," Andrew whispered.

Anja gave him a kind smile, trying hard not to let the solemnity of the situation affect the little one. "I am alright, Andrew," she whispered. "But you need to go back to the crowd. I will find you later."

At that, Andrew nodded before slipping back into the crowd of Aesir, and reappearing next to his father several seconds later. Anja swallowed once more as she took in the great golden hall. Asgard had been blinding to her when she had reappeared at the end of the Bifrost. After spending so long in Midgard with Loki, the city seemed almost heavenly. She wondered what returning had done to Loki.

At the thought of Loki's name, she felt a slight rush of cold air hit her and she shivered. The blast was a mere reminder of the man that was standing behind her, bound and gagged as he was ushered behind Thor and herself. He had not looked her in the eye once since they had departed Midgard, but then again she knew why he wouldn't. He was too hurt, too broken. The childish part of her wanted to believe that his demeanor was caused by his guilt over what he had done in Midgard. But she was certain it was more anger on his part caused by his failure.

Anja felt as though she could feel all eyes on her in that moment, the judging eyes of the court of the golden hall penetrating her very being. With a slight huff, Anja situated her silver bow on her shoulder, holding her head high as she shrugged off the burning gaze of the women of the court looking directly at her. Anja was no fool. She knew just as well as the next person that she could be in as much trouble as Loki. She had used Dark Magic, a direct offense to the law of Asgard.

Prince Thor was beside her, and he nodded to her reassuringly as they made it to the foot of the throne and kneeled before the All-Father. Odin rose from his seat, Queen Frigga shifting nervously from one foot to the other as she took in the crowd.

Anja's eyes were cast down as Odin stood, his great golden staff coming down to meet tile floors as a resonating thud made the room fall quiet.

It was another few moments before the king spoke, and Anja's heart was hammering against her ribs. "If you are not a member of this party, leave us," Odin said quietly, deliberately, as he spoke to the crowd. He did not wish to make a scene of what needed to be handled privately. His deep voice was the voice of a seasoned ruler, a king just and true. Anja swallowed again, the rush of the crowd leaving filling her ears as she kept her eyes on the ground.

When Thor rose next to her, Anja followed suit. Her gaze was met by Fandral, blue eyes boring into her. There was obvious happiness in his gaze, but disappointment was there was well. He had warned her once about dark magic, surely he would be angry with her…

"Thor Odinson, I bid thee rise and tell your story," Odin said quietly. He was able to speak normally now that the hall was void of unneeded members of the court. All that remained were Anja, Fandral, Thor and Odin. A few guards still surrounded Loki, ensuring the Dark Prince would not escape.

"Father," Thor said quickly. "I bring before you today your son and my brother, Loki."

Odin nodded. "And what of you, Lady Anja of Vanaheim?"

Anja held her head high. "I do as well, My King." She could feel her insides turn to ice when Loki heard her, yet another betrayal on her part. She wondered if their relationship would ever be healed. A quick glance at Fandral made her feel stronger though. He had remained in the room, Lady Sif having taken Andrew away once Odin had issued the order for all to leave.

Thor began to tell the story of the battle for Midgard, of the way that Loki had intercepted the glowing cube called the Tesseract from the mortals and used it to do his own bidding. The cube was being transported to the Relic Room as they spoke by Asgardian guards… and Anja could not help but notice the way a burden had seemed to lift from Loki.

Odin listened to his older son carefully, taking in the demeanor of Loki's pale face cast down and staring at the tile. He felt pity on this poor man, the being that he had lied to all of these years, but he still was appalled that Loki had gone to the lengths that Thor was describing against such a fragile realm. Yes, Odin had seen Loki's actions in the very beginning on Midgard. That had been what had led him to send Thor to the Earth. Anja could practically feel the tension in the room solidify when Thor produced Loki's scepter and handed it to the king.

As Thor finished his tale, Odin glanced at Anja, then to Loki. Anja had been Loki's lover before Loki had fallen. From the looks of things, that was still very much the case, however tense the relationship was… and this woman had born Loki's son. This put Odin in a very difficult position as he took in the smaller frame of the sorceress before him.

No, Odin could not put Loki to death for his crimes, but he would have to punish him in some manner. He would think on it later, he decided. "Prince Thor, you have done your duty as was asked of you by the Realm Eternal. Go now and rest. Tomorrow we feast in your honor." Darkness welled up in Loki's gaze, something the Allfather did not fail to notice, at the praise directed at Thor.

Prince Thor bowed to his father quickly. "Many thanks, Father," Thor said. "But I must enquire what you plan to do with my brother."

Anja felt a stab of pain go through her heart at the thought of what punishments might await Loki. The Aesir were notorious for their punishments, having inspired many of the tortures used on Midgard in the northern regions in olden times.

Loki stood tall at that, clearly trying to separate himself from Thor.

Odin met Anja's wide silver eyes. "You all need rest. We will speak of this later."

Anja let out a breath as Thor turned to go hesitantly. Loki was swept from the room, out of sight as Anja watched him leave. Fandral was about to leave his place beside the king and come down to her before Odin spoke directly to her.

"Lady Anja," he said, his tone stern. "It has not escaped my notice the spell you used to find my son." Anja swallowed, holding another breath as she waited on the king to continue. "As Thor has told me the things you did to aid Midgard, I will overlook your stray from the path of what you learned at The Academy."

Anja let out her breath again, bowing low. "Thank you, All-Father," she said quietly. She did not say what was truly going through her mind, that she had only done it for the good of everyone. It had just gone horribly, horribly wrong.

"I think it best that you keep this between us, a private matter if you will. I need not remind you the dangers you will face in the courts now that you have returned."

Anja gave him a wan smile. "Yes, Allfather, I understand. Thank you."

Odin took her in for a moment longer before he nodded to her. "Now as Fandral would have me believe, you are needed at your home. Return to your family, but I urge you not look for happiness here. Not yet. I need not remind you that Prince Loki is still very, very broken. I fear what damage this new defeat will cause in him."

Anja stopped the furrow of her brow in its tracks as she took Odin's grim face in. She understood exactly the dire state that Loki was in. She understood more than anybody here. But here Odin was telling her to forget about Loki, to take care of herself while she still could. Unfortunately, her relationship with Loki had gone too far for her to be able to forget about him. She had promised him she would wait.

And she always kept her promises.

*o*O*o*

"Sister, I know not what you were thinking when you went through with that spell."

Fandral's warm voice reached Anja's ears as the two of them walked out of the throne room. Odin had allowed her to leave after his warnings, but she knew she would be back.

"Fandral, I had to try," she said quietly. The hallways were dark now, lit only by lamps every few feet. "Had you the capabilities and been in my situation, I know you would have done the same."

She looked over to him, turning her head to meet his gaze as they made it to the end of the hall. "And what if you had been killed?" Fandral hissed. "Anja…" Fandral's gaze softened as she stopped and crossed her arms to look him in the eye. He could tell that she was very tired. "Let us get you home," he resigned quietly to her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He could tell his words would merely make her angry and he found himself relieved when she relaxed a bit. He could only hope things would return to be partly normal for her now that she was home and safe.

Anja gave him a half smile. Unfortunately, she knew where her true home was. And it was a place that she would not be accepted in for quite some time. She steadied her thoughts on seeing Selena again as well as her baby. She hoped Aric would not have grown too much in her absence.

Emerald eyes popped into her vision briefly as she thought on her baby, but she was not sure who the emerald orbs belonged to. Up ahead, Andrew appeared with Lady Sif and ran to the two of them, eyes alight with happiness to see his aunt.

*o*O*o*

Loki grimaced as he was pushed into his old quarters. Everything was as he had left it, but the familiarity of it did not feel welcoming. It was more like a tomb than anything. The guards quickly undid his bonds, removing the blasted metal gag that had been used to hide the site of his lips sewn shut with enchanted thread. It had been the ultimate punishment, concocted by Director Fury himself. No one had known of that punishment but Loki and the mortal bastard that had dealt it. The silvertongue had had his lips sewn shut until he left the realm of Midgard, that lowly, pathetic, human world… He did not remember when the thread had lost its hold, but Loki felt the inevitable relief now he could open his mouth again. His gaze came to rest on his reflection in the mirror by his door and he grimaced as he took in the pale lines of scars from the needlework.

He rubbed the site of where his bonds had been, trying to ease the chaffing as he walked further into his rooms. So this was Odin's idea of punishment? House Arrest?

Nay, Loki was not naïve. He knew that a more severe form of punishment would be waiting for him in the coming weeks. It was only a matter of time. Surely his brother would try to ease the severity of the punishment… Loki would have laughed outright at that had he been capable of any emotion…

He had been surprised at first to see his old rooms just as they had been, but what surprised him even more was the fact that all of his books remained on the shelves of his personal library.

What fools! Surely they did not think that he would remain in here when his books could give him a spell out of his prison! With a wave of his hand, he attempted to summon one of the heavy, leather bound books from the shelf… Only to his dismay, his magic hardly sparked. Oh, so that was Odin's play. Anger seethed through Loki. He wanted his magic. With an irritated sigh, Loki sagged into the leather armchair in his library. How many times had he done this after coming back from training with Thor in his past life? How many times had he wanted to hold… _her_ here?

There was still something in Asgard that he wanted just as much as his magic, though. But just as he knew his magical abilities were beyond his reach, he knew Anja and his son were as distant as the spark that lived deep within him. Something deep inside him had shifted since he had returned to Asgard. What it was, he did not know. But his mental state felt slightly steadier- if only just.

With long fingers, Loki reached a hand up to brush the silver arrowhead under his tunic before he let the darkness and sweet oblivion of sleep take him.


	3. Chapter 3: Errors

"_You are the night time fear_

_You are the morning when it's clear_

_When it's over you'll start_

_You're my head_

_You're my heart"_

_~ 'No Light, No Light'_

* * *

Anja looked down at the ground as she and Fandral made it back to the warrior's house. Andrew had not relinquished his grip on her hand as they had walked, telling her of his arrows and the plants that he had learned to grow alongside the Venus Flytrap that she had given him when she had first met him. Fandral had kept a respectful peace beside her, letting his son prattle on as he went up to knock twice on the door.

Anja stood on the doorstep, holding her breath for the third time that evening as Selena answered the door. Anja was just barely able to register her baby sitting on Selena's hip before her sister's white blonde head filled her vision. The shorter girl embraced Anja tightly, Aric's little cry of indignation going unnoticed by the shorter woman.

"Oh, Anja," Selena said quietly. "I thought we had lost you!" Anja gave her sister a half smile before turning her gaze to her baby. "Oh!' Selena said softly as she registered Aric's outstretched hand towards Anja. "Here."

The weight of Aric's little body had never felt more right as Anja took her son in her arms. The baby studied her face for a solid minute before a smile that was so very much his father's crossed his lips. As the babe's mouth opened, Anja could make out the signs of his first few teeth in the front of his mouth. Then the baby had nestled into her shoulder, soft head of black curls bumping into her cheek.

Tears almost came to Anja's eyes as she realized how backwards this was, that had she not failed Loki would be here with her that very moment.

"Anja, what were you thinking!?" Selena said quickly, obviously having concealed her questions long enough. "That letter you left me nearly gave me a nervous breakdown! What were you thinking-"

Selena was cut short at the sound of Fandral clearing his throat. The blonde looked to her husband, brow furrowing as she realized that he was giving her a hint to be quiet. Andrew was looking up at his mother with wide eyes from his place beside his father.

"Sister," Anja began. "Forgive me. I-"

"Oh, let it be," Selena said dismissively. "You are safe, yes? Unharmed?"

Anja pressed her lips together in a fine line before she nodded. The blue of Selena's eyes softened before she stretched up to place a kiss on Anja's cheek. "Very well. And Anja!" Selena let out a gasp as she studied her sister's figure. "You are so thin!"

Anja knew that her lack of health was due to the dark magic and its toll on her body. She had seen some of the very same features on Loki when she had first found him on Midgard. "I just need to rest in my own bed, sister," Anja said quietly. "May we discuss this in the morning?"

Selena nodded as Fandral came to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "I am just glad you are safe, love," Selena said quietly as she smoothed a stray hair out of Anja's eyes. "Your quarters are just as you left them. Shall I watch Aric throughout the night?"

Anja glanced down at the child that had rested his head against her shoulder. "No, thank you Selena, but I think I have deprived him of his mother long enough."

Selena nodded solemnly before Anja turned to leave the room completely, heading to the staircase that led to her suite of rooms.

*o*O*o*

"Oh Aric," Anja said quietly to the babe that had fallen asleep on her shoulder on her way up the stairs. "You've no idea how sorry I am." She knew her son could not hear her, but she felt the need to make things right in some way. This was all she knew to do.

Gently, she tucked the baby down into his crib. She was vaguely able to register the greater amount of baby toys in the crib and she wondered just how her son had reacted to her absence. She had never meant to leave him, not truly, and yet her guilt was as prominent as ever as she looked down at the babe she had abandoned.

With a sigh, she tuned to her quarters. Quickly, and with a deft hand, she whipped the beautiful white gown that she had worn to travel back to Asgard in from her body, nary a stitch of clothing on her as she turned her gaze to the full mirror on the opposite wall of where she stood. Her body had changed while she had been in Midgard. She was thinner, almost able to count every rib. Bruises still racked her body from the battle… and her attention shifted to the ugly looking scar to the right of her navel.

The beast that she had received this injury from had been one of the Chitauri warriors… It was healed over now, but a jagged shiny scar had formed from such a traumatic injury. It was certainly an unwelcome sight to her after a day of ugliness.

She summoned a tub of hot water, sinking down slowly into it as her thoughts dwelled on the man that was surely alone at this very moment. She wondered if he was thinking of her.

*o*O*o*

The next day dawned just before Aric's cries woke Anja up. After a bit of meditation the night before, Anja had slipped into bed. But even her dreams had been haunted by green eyes and she had slipped into a wakeful doze, never quite asleep, but never quite awake either.

"Sh, Aric," Anja said in as comforting a tone as possible. "I am here, My Darling." Anja scooped the child up in her arms, planting a soft kiss on his head and catching the baby smell of him. There was a physical ache in her to protect this child, no matter what it meant. She kissed his cheek again, supporting his flailing body against her own. A few minutes later, he calmed down, and dismay filled her as she took in her gaunt reflection in the mirror.

"He was far worse when you were gone," Selena's voice came from the bedroom doorway. Anja looked up, startled.

"I am very sorry," she whispered.

Selena shrugged. "I do not know how many times you will feel the need to apologize, Anja. What is done is done." Selena's red lips were pressed together in a taut line, blue eyes never meeting Anja's silver ones as she produced a piece of parchment sealed with the House of Odin's seal. "A messenger delivered this minutes ago. Prince Thor wishes to speak with you. We have a nursemaid for Aric."

Anja pressed her lips together in a fine line as she sat down on the foot of her neatly made bed. "I swear to you I did not mean to leave Asgard. It was a mistake-"

"Just tell me one thing," Selena said as she went to join her sister. "Did Prince Loki give you the means to follow him?"

Anja looked at her sister for a half second before answering. "No." That was not entirely an untruth. She had found the spell on her own… and to her horror, part of her was still proud that she had figured something so powerful out on her own.

Selena nodded, tossing her silver blonde hair over her left shoulder. "Are all the rumors true? What they say about what he did to that poor realm?"

Anja looked down at her baby, wiping a bit of spit up from the corner of his mouth. "Most of them, yes." The hissing intake of air on Selena's part did not go unnoticed by Anja.

"And you still love him?" Selena said. "After all you saw him do? After all he did to you? What he left you with?!" Selena had glanced down at the baby at this point, an involuntary action that did not go unnoticed by Anja.

"Sister, please."

"No. Anja, answer me."

Anja chewed on her lower lip as she met her sister's gaze. "Aye," she said finally. "I do still love him." Was that disgust that flitted across her older sister's face?

Selena did not say anything, merely nodding as she got up and left Anja alone once again.

*o*O*o*

"Lady Anja," Thor boomed when he saw her. "It does my heart good to see you this fine morn."

Anja sucked in a breath, steeling herself as she made it to where Prince Thor stood in the throne room of the palace. She had left Aric with the nursemaid right after a breakfast that she had been unable to eat. "And you, My Prince," she said as she bowed. Thor's blue eyes were dark as he looked down at her. "Forgive me, but on what business did you wish to speak with me?"

Thor stroked his beard, holding a hand out to direct her towards one of the great golden verandahs that overlooked the city. From this point, Anja could see everything. The golden rooftops reflected the morning sun beautifully, and the green trees that lay beyond the city's outer walls were lush and beautiful as they carpeted the landscape below her.

"My brother was asking for you all of last night."

At that, Anja's gaze went wide. "Me?" she squeaked.

Thor nodded. "He wanted to see you… and your son."

Anja crossed her arms, suddenly feeling very cold. "I… I cannot see him just yet, My Prince."

Thor nodded. "Yes, I understand that, My Lady. I just wished for you to know that… well…"

Anja understood what Thor was trying to say even without the rest of the sentence. "Thank you, My Prince." Then hesitantly, "And what of the Tesseract?"

She did not know what made her say it, but Prince Thor answered her nonetheless. "It is in the relic vaults. None shall be disturbing it without the permission of my father."

Anja nodded solemnly.

*o*O*o*

Days felt like years to Loki during the time that he was kept in the confines of his rooms, weak and devoid of his powers. He waited in his rooms for several days, no signs of life but the food that was slipped into his rooms at meal times touching his personal hell.

The first night, he had been angered beyond belief. He had called out countless times, cries of anger ripping through his chest as he slipped even further into the darkness that had enshrouded his mind. He did not mind though. He wanted to scare the guards that he knew were on the outside of his prison. Let them see him for who he was, the dishonest son, the bastard frost giant that had tried to overrun an entire world…. And failed.

On the third day, he had thought he would go mad with all the waiting. Loki knew his punishment would be coming, that his father would have to act sooner or later if only to appease the people of Asgard. Loki could handle pain. He had grown quite accustomed to it during the countless trials the Chitauri had put him through when he had fallen to them. It was the goddam waiting that was going to be the end of him.

And on the fifth day, his punishment came.

*o*O*o*

Anja had joined the throng of people that were heading to the palace. Fandral was to her right, ushering her through the doors of the palace as she struggled to keep up with him in the crowd. Today was the day of Loki's punishment before the city of Asgard. It had been a solid week since she had returned, a solid week of sparse meals and sleepless nights. Dark circles had formed under her eyes and she had grown weaker.

"Sister, keep up, please," Fandral said quietly, gravely. They made it to the front courtyard, the site of executions and public humiliations. Why it was in the front of the palace, Anja would never guess. But the wooden platform that her old lover was being ushered up was one of the grossest contrasts she had ever seen to the golden walls just behind it. Loki was to be flogged at sundown, thirty lashes for his disruption of the balance of the realms. Anja steeled herself when she saw the cat o' nine tails, limp and ready in the dealer's hand.

She glanced nervously at Fandral, thankful that she did not have to be strong for anyone at this moment. Selena had remained home with the baby, Andrew being forced to stay home as well by Fandral. "If you need to go, Sister, please do not hesitate," Fandral said quietly as he met her gaze.

Anja looked back at him, nodding slightly. "I will stay as long as I can. After all, I should be up there as well-"

"Hush," Fandral said swiftly. "That isn't true and you know it."

Anja swallowed again, her gaze rising back up to see Loki's now strapped up figure. The crowd was cheering… and Anja wanted to vomit. How could Odin think this would make Loki see the error of his ways!?

Loki looked out over the crowd, his muscles tense as he waited for his punishment. This humiliation was far too much to bear, too much to overcome… Odin would pay for this. That he knew.

Emerald eyes met silver as the first lash met his alabaster back, scarring the marble flesh with the first swipe.

*o*O*o*

After what felt like eons, Loki was taken down from the terrace. Halfway through the punishment, Loki had looked up to see if Anja would still be in the crowd. He had found the audience void of silver eyes and his hatred had intensified. How could he have thought she had ever loved him? Especially when she could not bear to be in the same field as him while he bore the punishment they both deserved.

The door to his bedroom was cast aside as he was thrown into his rooms once more. He was too weak to move any further than a few feet within the main room, his cheek coming to rest on the cool marble of the tiled floors as he resigned to stay there for a while. Hatred seethed through him. He would show them. He would show them all… If only he was not so tired.

Darkness was clouding his gaze by the time he felt a strong hand come down to check his pulse… and he hardly had it in him to wince at the intense stinging on his back when a woman's figure, taller than most in Asgard, helped him to his feet and took him to his bed.

Through all the pain, he could not argue, but the unmistakable scent of lavender filled his nostrils before he blacked out completely.


	4. Chapter 4: Excellent Craftsmanship

"_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent"_

* * *

Anja looked down at the broken man before her. In her hand, she held a small pottery bowl of water, pulling small tendrils at will to use as a form of cleansing for Loki's back. It had taken every ounce of strength in her to pull Loki to his bed after she had found him on the floor of his chambers.

The flog had met Loki's back a whole of five times before she had left the crowd. The torture, both mentally and physically, that she had known Loki had been going through had been too much for her. While the guards had still been on leave, she had stolen into Loki's rooms, waiting on the bloody mess that would return within the hour.

As she had expected, Loki had been tossed into his quarters… and she had been waiting. The room had been dark and cold when she had arrived. Gone was the neat and orderly array of books that Loki had always kept around his quarters. Instead books were everywhere, items of clothing strewn across the floor. It was not the bedchamber she had once known. That was for certain.

Gently, and with all the skill her training as a healer provided her with, she was pulling tendrils of water over the broken and bloodied skin of Loki's back. He was stretched out face down on his bed beneath her, obviously still unconscious. That had been a blessing, she realized, for she knew he would never have accepted her help had he had his wits about him. He was too prideful… and too broken.

She was so intent on healing Loki's back, that she did not realize the tears that had trailed down her cheek in streams. This was so unfair! This man, this wonderful, good man that she had once known, had been reduced to this. How could the world possibly function when darkness blotted out any light that dared show its face?

*o*O*o*

As Loki's world came back into focus, he was vaguely aware of something warm on his back. A touch as light as a feather was trailing over the wounds on his back that should have hurt… only they didn't. His eyes were still closed, but he could feel the cool of a feather pillow under his cheek, something large and soft supporting the rest of his body.

When he opened his eyes, he was met by the glow of his chambers, several candles burning bright. The hand at his back was still stroking it, but he could not see the owner with his head in such a position. When he tried to move and turn his head, an unexpected groan passed through his clenched teeth and the hand at his back stilled.

"Stay still."

That voice… He knew it anywhere. Was this a hallucination? He kept his eyes tightly shut as Anja's hand resumed applying the balm with her magic to the bloody welts on his back. No. He didn't want her help.

As quickly as he could, Loki sat up, knocking the bowl out of Anja's hand and sending water everywhere as he shot to his feet… until his head started spinning. Unable to help himself, he sank back down, hissing a bit when the sting in his back started up again. Was there relief for him anywhere?

"Loki, be still. I am trying to fix-"

"I do not need your help," he hissed as he placed a hand to his head.

Anja bit her lower lip at that, sinking down to the mattress beside her old lover. "Loki. There will be scars," she whispered. "Let me heal it."

The warm hand that tried to take his caught him off guard as he sat in stony silence, looking at the dancing shadows that the candles Anja had probably lit gave off. "Then let me bear my scars," he said quietly. "Let me proclaim to the world who I really am."

Anja looked down at her hand, pulling it away when the hand of Loki's that she had been reaching for had remained limp in her grasp. "I just wanted to help you," she whispered. "I knew not that they would do that to you… I knew you would need medical assistance."

Loki's nostrils flared as he kept his gaze on the wall, but his eyes had softened considerably. The dark circles under Anja's eyes were not lost on him, nor the frailness of her overall physique. He was too tired to argue with her though, and as quickly as he had awoken, he had fallen back into a deep sleep. He hardly realized that his head had fallen into her lap.

He rested much more easily when Anja soothed the last of the open cuts from the leather of the whip with her magic.

*o*O*o*

The next time Loki awoke, it was not yet light out. The sun was barely peeking over the tops of the mountains, but the golden rays did not reach the dim light of his chambers. He was on his stomach, his cheek pressed into the pillow. He realized idly that it had been the best sleep he had had as long as he could remember.

He vaguely remembered Anja, and when he moved slightly, the skin on his back did not hurt as it had previously. As his vision came back into focus, he was able to make out the outline of Anja's figure, curled up in a leather chair that she had moved closer to his bed. She was obviously asleep, but Loki was taken off guard. She had stayed?

Loki looked at her for a moment more, taking in several breaths as he tried to sort out what he felt for this woman. She had betrayed him- there was no doubting that point- and he had suffered greatly for it. Yet she had come to him in the night at great personal risk to help him. Gingerly, he sat up, letting out a gasp when his bare feet hit the cool floor. She had even taken his boots off…

He limped over to her, still sore even though the sting was gone. He gazed down at her as he stood at his full height, taking in her closed eyes. She had stayed with him… His gaze roamed the length of her body, stopping when he realized that her dress was hitched up, a thigh he knew well exposed part of the way. He never touched her, he just stood there looking.

Out of nowhere, Anja's silver gaze snapped open. She was extremely startled when she saw Loki up and about. Clearly her spell had done too good a job. She stared at him in dumbfounded silence for the longest time, unsure of what to say. So much was going through his eyes at that point she doubted she could keep up with his thoughts anyways.

"I see you stayed," he said, breaking the silence as he turned away from her.

She bit her bottom lip, heat rising to her cheeks as she tugged the hem of her skirt down. "I did not think I should leave… you," she said after a moment. She had stood at this point, her tall frame seeming smaller in the morning air. Her dark curls fell in waves down her back as she looked at Loki. "I wanted to ensure you healed."

He tilted his head to the side at that, cutting his eyes at her but never meeting her gaze head on. "Really." It was not a question, but a statement. "Is that all?"

He walked closer to her at that point, looking down at her as she crossed her arms, a clear stance of determination. He smiled when she did not answer his question. He actually smiled.

"You look better," she stammered out as she went to collect her medicine bag. She bent over her things, feeling his gaze on her before she righted herself.

"I could say the same for you." His face was back to the expressionless mask he had been wearing.

Anja cleared her throat at that comment, running a hand through her disheveled curls. "I have to get back to Aric."

She watched his reaction carefully as she spoke of their son, but Loki merely nodded. "I want to see him."

Anja inhaled sharply at that, buttoning up her bag so the ingredients wouldn't fall out. "Loki…"

She did not miss the tensing of his shoulders at her tone. "Yes?" he said quietly, his voice dark and slightly questioning. It was a stark contrast to the monotone he had been using while speaking to her. When she didn't answer, he took her by the shoulders. "What is it, Anja?" She was obviously uncomfortable being touched by him…

"Let go of me," she said quietly.

"Tell me what was on your mind," he quipped.

Anja met his gaze, eyes unwavering. "I am not ready to expose him completely to your world just yet."

She did not have to tell him to let her go at that point. She could feel the air around her grow icy at his displeasure. Even without his magic, his Johtun form could still emit the icy blast that always matched his emotions. "_My_ world," he said quietly, stepping away from her as he took her in with a perceptive gaze. "_My. World."_ He repeated the words, mock humor at what she had said to him seeping through. "Anja, would one not argue that dark magic is _our_ world?"

Anja looked back at him, trying to figure out where he was taking this conversation… if he was taking it anywhere at all. He was so far beyond her reach.

"You blame me for the darkness, then?" he whispered lethally. "You would blame me for all your own sins? All your mistakes?"

"No, Loki-"Loki pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. He took her face in his hands, staring straight into her silver gaze as she struggled under his grasp. "Please let go," she whispered. His strength had returned, and even with her magic she knew she would not win if it came down to a fight of brute force. He did not let her go, and she gave up her attempts to escape as she resigned herself to waiting on his hands to release her.

"It's still there," he whispered after a moment that lasted for eternity, looking right into her eyes. "You still harbor it…" He let go of her, and she took an automatic step backwards. "You claim me to be the villain… and yet you stand before me in all your glory and pretend that you don't love that side of your abilities…." A dark chuckle ripped from his lips at that statement, partially caused by the look of horror on her face.

"How dare you," she whispered.

"And you claim you wanted to ensure my injuries healed… Yet here you stand before me when it is obvious that they will heal quite well on their own after your little spell. Oh Anja…" another chuckle ripped from his chest. "I believe My Skylark misses me." Anja inhaled sharply when he closed the distance between them. "And the darkness," he murmured as his breath ghosted across her lips.

Anja stood almost flush against her old lover, breathing hard and fast as he leaned in to her even more. Then everything came back to her in a rush and she was pushing him away. "No," she said defiantly. "I miss the man you were."

Loki's emerald gaze darkened at that. "I do not think that is entirely the case, My Love," he whispered to her. "You will come back to me. When they alienate you- and they will- you will return to me."

"What makes you so sure?" she managed, trying in vain to ignore the warmth of his bare chest so near to her.

"You always do," he said simply, tracing her lower lip with his thumb.

She tore her head away from his grasp, anger surging through her. Mirror-like irises flickered in her gaze for the briefest of moments and Loki backed away abruptly. Her gaze flickered to his chest one last time, before she gazed back up at him with a smirk.

"That is excellent craftsmanship," she whispered as she flicked the arrowhead necklace that rested against his bare-chest, a proclamation in the light of day that he still cared for her…. Just as she did him.

He looked down where her hand had brushed his chest for the briefest moment. When he looked back up, he was just able to make out Anja's mist state disappearing out the window.


	5. Chapter 5: Mist

"_A revelation in the light of day. _

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away."_

* * *

_Loki was walking at a brisk pace through tall pine trees, the soft underbrush scraping against the leather of his boots. Even though he did not know where he was, he was certain that he was looking for something… or someone. _

_ A child's laugh rang to him from several hundred feet away, sounding like water in the surreal landscape. When Loki tried to open his mouth to speak, he found he couldn't. Then movement ahead of him caught his eye and he turned his full attention to a small child standing several paces from him. Even from a distance the emerald green gaze of the toddler penetrated Loki's own. The shild was smiling, running barefoot along the wooded path. _

_ "Come on, Father!" the child cried out as he turned away and began to run through the trees. "Mother is waiting!" Loki inhaled sharply at that, because something didn't feel right… something didn't feel right at all. _

_ But when he called out to the boy, no sound came from his lips. _

_ "There will be no realm, no barren moon…" _

_ Loki froze at the sound of that voice, breaking out into a run as he went searching for the young child. It had been a long time since Loki had acted solely out of the feeling deep in his gut that he always associated with love. But now all he could think of was finding his son… his child. _

_ To Loki's right, he could see a masked figure… wearing a black mask very similar to ones he had seen Midgardians wear to certain parties… The word 'masquerade' slipped through his thoughts before he was back on his son's trail. _

_ "…No crevice we can't find you!" _

_ As Loki shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the Other's words, he broke into a clearing.  
He could make out a hooded figure standing in the center of the grassy plain, and Aric was running towards it. "You think you know pain…" At the word pain, the figure had turned, Anja's silver eyes meeting his as the voice spoke. He hardly had enough time to register the fear in the silver orbs before she had turned away again. "He'll make you long for something as sweet as pain!" _

_Long tendrils of dark mist wrapped around his family like fingers, hiding them from his sight. Then the dark mist formed the shape of a mask and cruel dark eyes were looking at him through the eyeholes. _

*o*O*o*

Loki awoke in a cold sweat, panting hard as he rubbed his face in his hands. He had fallen asleep again after Anja had left, the burst of energy he had used to intimidate her taking his strength. His thoughts were on the dream, of the young boy he had seen running through the woods… The child had looked so very much like a younger version of him. Yet Aric was a mere baby. No, Loki had not seen the child, but he knew that the babe could hardly walk yet, let alone run through a forest.

That dream had been a mere echo of his want to see his child. His punishment had left his spirits thin… and that had unleashed a whole new opportunity for his fears to haunt him. He did not fear his benefactors, though he had not even known the leader's name when he took on the realm of Midgard…

But the words of The Other rang in his head.

_He'll make you long for something as sweet as pain._

If he wasn't truly afraid of what his failure on Earth might unleash upon him, why did he feel a stab of fear when he thought of Anja and Aric alone and unprotected?

With that last thought in his mind, Loki closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths as he tried to clear his thoughts. Fear was for the weak.

And he was not weak… was he?

*o*O*o*

The Tesseract was glowing brightly in the weapons vault, sitting to the left of the casket. Prince Thor stood tall in his armor, gazing down at the blue cube as his father came to stand beside him.

"Father," Thor began, his deep voice respectful but firm. "I do not agree with the methods you are using on Loki."

Odin crossed his big arms, bringing a hand up to stroke his beard in thought. "Loki had put me in a terrible position, Thor," Odin said quietly. "As king I had to act for the people of Asgard. Loki was a traitor that needed to be dealt with in the public eye… no matter his birth."

Thor looked at his father, a bit of disgust shining in his gaze. "You treated him unjustly, father. Punishment is not what he needs. It is acceptance. From you."

Odin looked at Thor head on then, turning away from the Tesseract. "I realize that, Thor. But the people needed closure to his crimes. I will accept him back into our family now that he has paid."

Thor shook his head. "Father, you have wounded him even greater than what he was. His pride was all he had left and now you have even taken that from him. Can you not see that?! His own wife had to watch-"

"And Thor Lady Anja should have born part of the punishment as well after the dark spell she used to bypass the Bifrost. It was only by your intervention that I did not punish her. Do not criticize me, Thor. Not this time." Thor pressed his lips together in a fine line as he took in his father.

"Forgive me then," Thor said quietly as he bowed and left his father alone in the vault. Odin's pale blue eye peered into the Tesseract's glow, searching for the answers that had evaded his most trusted sorcerers for the past week and a half.

*o*O*o*

Anja was sitting in the parlor of Selena's home, Aric in her lap as she bounced him up and down on her knee. From her place on the couch, she could see out the window, taking in the shooting range that Andrew was practicing shooting his arrows on. Aric let out a happy coo, knowing on two of his fingers as a maid brought Anja a cup of tea.

"Anja, why don't you get some air," Selena said quietly. The blonde was sitting across the room from her, a bit of needlework in her lap… and feathers?

Anja glanced over at her sister, her brow furrowing. "I daresay I am not the one in need of air, Selena. Are you sewing feathers to that dress?"

Selena looked down at the bit of fabric in her hand in surprise before she let out a laugh and looked back to Anja. "No, Silly," she said through her giggles. "Andrew's birthday is coming up and he wanted a party. He was learning in school about Midgardian customs and came home a few days ago with his mind set on having a masquerade to celebrate his birthday. I am making Fandral's mask right now."

Anja raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?" She herself was laughing. Selena chewed her lower lip as she tried to stifle her own giggles. Andrew was coming through the doors at that point, an arrow in hand as he held it up, victorious.

"Behold, Fair Ladies!" Andrew said imperiously. "I bring to you the seventh arrow in a row that I have hit in the bullseye today!"

Anja glanced over to Selena once more before turning to Andrew. "That is really quite a feat, good sir," she replied playfully. Andrew beamed at her as he turned to his mother.

"Is that for father?" Andrew said excitedly as he looked over the piece in Selena's lap.

Selena nodded to the child with a small smile. "But don't tell him," Selena said conspiratorially. "It shall be a surprise." Andrew nodded before he ran back outside quickly.

"How long before the celebration?" Anja asked quietly. The look of excitement in Andrew's gaze when he thought about his father had tugged at her heart a bit.

"Oh, not for a month. Invitations just went out last night."

Anja nodded, her mind reeling. Would Loki be better by then? She doubted it. Her conversation with him had only instilled the fact that Loki was far gone, perhaps beyond her reach forever.

"Anja, please do yourself a favor and do something that will take your mind off of him." Selena's gaze was not judging or unkind, but caring. "It pains me to see an independent spirit such as you in such a codependent state."

Anja's eyes widened at that statement. "I am not… codependent," she finished quietly. Aric was looking up at her at this point, tilting his head backwards as he met her gaze. He smiled when she looked back down at him, his emerald eyes shining. Anja kissed the top of Aric's head, her mind wandering as she thought through her encounter with Loki. For the past two days, he had been all she thought of. Even the books that she had always loved could not distract her from her worries for him.

"Anja, please let yourself be happy." Selena's voice was soft and pleading. "I worry for you and I wish nothing more than to see you the way you used to be before you met Lo-"

"Don't say his name," Anja whispered.

"Before Loki," Selena finished firmly. Anja needed to come to grips with reality. It was as simple as that. Selena thought Anja might burst out in tears… That was until a word slipped from Aric's mouth that she would never have thought she would hear.

"Da!" It was the first syllable that sounded like a word to ever cross his lips and Anja stilled as she looked down at the child. She turned her gaze to Selena for the briefest moment before Aric spoke again, a bit more persistent this time. "Dada!"

Anja's silver eyes went wide as panic filled her. "Anja," Selena said quietly. "Be calm. It is alright."

Aric started crying then, obviously registering that his mother was unhappy. "Dadadadada!" The child's pale skin was turning red as blood rush to his face and he grew more upset… Tears started to fall from Anja's eyes as she tucked the baby into her shoulder. Her failure to Loki and Aric could not have been amplified any more than by this child's simple words.


	6. Chapter 6: Sparks

"_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_

_No light_

_Tell me what you want me to say."_

* * *

"Lady Anja," Thor said quietly as Anja made it to one of the many libraries in the palace. She had asked to speak with Thor in private after what had happened with Aric. She had wanted to voice her fears to the prince.

"My Prince," she replied in the same hushed tone. "Thank you for meeting with me."

Thor nodded. "Of course. What can I help you with?" Anja gave him a small smile as the two went to sit down at a set of table and chairs by the window.

"I worry for Loki," she began.

"As do I, Anja," Thor agreed. "I'll have you know I had nothing to do with the punishment that my father saw fit to deal him."

Anja nodded. "I realize that, Thor. I just… I need to know what will become of him now."

She held her breath as she waited on Thor's answer. The prince sat back in his seat, stroking his beard as he looked out the window to the city below them. "I believe my father will attempt to make him renew his oath as a prince of Asgard." At that, Thor's gaze went back up to Anja's. "But I think you know as well as I that Loki would not fathom doing such a thing, especially now that he has been degraded in such a way to the public eye."

Anja chewed on her lower lip, nodding… but if only he would… everything would be put right then… "May I see him?" she whispered.

Thor tilted his head to the side, a questioning look in his gaze. "I thought you did not wish to."

Anja shrugged. "I… My baby needs him. I need him. I only wish to see if I can force him to see the error in his ways."

"But my lady I have tried many a time-"

"Forgive me, My Prince, but I would go to him as his lover and wife. I wish to speak with him… perhaps in a more private setting? One he knows that would put him at ease?"

Thor furrowed his brow. "Where did you have in mind?"

*o*O*o*

Loki paced back and forth in his rooms, boredom eating at his very soul. He had never been one to stay cooped up anywhere for long… and this prison was torture. Even when he had been imprisoned by SHIELD, at least he had been able to interact with the pathetic mortals to some extent. His dream still tore at his thoughts from time to time and he cursed his inability to push the guilt within him aside.

Then he heard the faint rustle of cloth outside his doors, obviously a woman's skirt… and the sound a voice he knew well speaking to the guards outside his door. He froze from where he was pacing, hands behind his back as he waited on Anja to come through the doors.

As always, she did not disappoint. Loki cursed the fluttering of his heart to see her silver gaze looking back at him, thin lips pressed together in a thin line as she made her way into the room. "Good morning, my skylark," he said as an arrogant smirk stretched across his lips. "I confess I thought it may be a little longer before you decided to come see me again."

Anja crossed her arms, looking at him with a weary look. "I came to talk to you," she said softly. "Your brother has arranged for you to be able to leave your quarters for an hour… with me. I thought we might go to the gardens."

Loki's brow raised at that, obviously caught off guard. "And what if I choose not to go with you?" he said after a moment. "Perhaps I am still angry with you after your betrayal."

Oh, so the silvertongue was feeling witty today…

"Loki, I want the man I once knew back. Please, come for a walk with me. We need to talk."

"We do not need to do anything of the sort," he said harshly. "And certainly not on something that is of Thor's charity." The thoughts of his dream came back to him in a rush as silver met emerald. There was unfathomable sadness in Anja's eyes and Loki almost felt bad for what his words had done. Almost.

"Alright, we can talk here," she said quietly. Then she walked right up to him. "How is your back?"

He took a step away from her, looking down his nose at her. "Like you would care," he hissed as he sank into a chair, facing away from her as went to rest his elbows on his knees, chin in hand. He disregarded her as one would a child.

"Damn you, Loki!" she said suddenly, something snapping deep within her. Loki's head snapped up to meet her gaze, but he did not rise. They were in a standoff of sorts… and it was one he had a feeling even he could not win. "I was the one who came to you to heal you! How dare you stand there and accuse me of not caring about you!?" Anger was infused with every syllable of her words and Loki could make out the faintest glowing of mirror-like silver in her eyes. "And how dare you refuse to change for a child that had no say in who his father was!? Your child was crying for a man that he had never met last night. Do you realize that? He's never met his father because I am too afraid to let you anywhere near him!" His gaze never left hers, but she did not see any of the ice in his gaze melt. He was hard, emotionless, cold… Something even greater in her snapped. She wanted to slap the look he was giving her right off his arrogant face… and the next thing she knew her hand had flown.

Her hand met his cheek with enough force to snap his head to the side, and when Loki turned his head back to look at her, she could see where blood was forming under the pallor of his skin. She took a step backwards when he rose to meet her gaze full on, his nostrils flaring as he looked down at her. "Do you even care about your son?" she whispered, a tear falling from her gaze as she realized what she had just done. She had never had a violent bone in her body. She had always been the scholar, the book-worm… Perhaps an archer, but never a warrior.

He stared down at her at that point… and somehow his emerald gaze was the greenest she had seen it in a long time. Panic filled her when his hands shot towards her. Would he harm her?

He took her by the shoulders roughly, hands digging into the sensitive skin under the light material of her sleeves. She was breathing hard and fast as she looked into his eyes, unsure of what he would do. And then his gaze flickered to her lips and she knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"Lok-" He cut her off as he smothered her in a kiss so deep she felt a thrill shoot down her spine and to her toes. It did not last long, but when he pulled away she was left breathless. The moment he released her, she was wiping her lips with the back of her hand, gazing up at him with wide eyes.

"Don't ever think I do not care for my son," he said quietly. "He is my flesh and blood, Anja. I would not dare forget about him." Anja sniffled as she looked him in the eye. She could see a reddened hand-shaped mark on his cheek from where she had slapped him and she could tell he knew she saw it… because he stepped closer to her and turned the other cheek. He had his eyes cut to her even though his head was turned. "And I will not forget you either. Go on. I know you have wanted to do this for a long time, Love… Darkness does that to people. I would know."

Anja brought her hand up again, ready to strike him across the other cheek, but stopping suddenly mere inches from his face. Gently, she brought her hand down to cup his face, bringing his forehead down to hers. "Do not say things you do not mean, Loki," she whispered and then she turned one her heal, heading back toward the door. "I want you to meet your son. Truly I do. But I need to know that you are willing to change. I do not want to wait for someone that doesn't want to help himself."

She chewed on her lower lip, deliberating. "Your father is going to accept you back. Do you realize this?"

Loki stared at her blankly.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I know you are hurt… but please consider casting that wounded pride of yours aside and return to Aric. Please, Loki. It would mean the world… a world you wouldn't have to conquer. All I want is the man I knew, Loki. Please."

Loki's gaze had not left hers since she had turned back around to meet his gaze. He looked down once more, obviously thinking before he nodded. "Let me see my son," he said finally. "Please, Anja."

Anja raised an eyebrow. "Very well," she said. "I will do what I can." As he watched her retreating form, a chilling voice filled his head.

"_…long for something as sweet as pain…." The image of a tall figure, disguised with a black masquerade mask… _

Loki let out a sigh as he turned back to his chambers. He had not said anything to her about his fears… but then again they had only come from a dream, hadn't they? Believing in nightmares was for children. And he was going to see his son soon anyway. He was unsure of what he would do should his father actually attempt to accept him back into the royal family. The bastard truthfully had no right to even talk to Loki. But if it meant having Anja at his side again… and his son…

*o*O*o*

Anja was sitting in the courtyards of the palace, weaving water in and out of one of the many fountains. She was concentrating on her breathing before she had to go back to Aric, trying to calm down. Ever since the previous night when he had gotten upset over Loki, he had seemed very sensitive to her emotions. She needed to keep them in check if not for herself, for her baby boy.

"Anja of Vanaheim?" at the sound of a guard's voice, Anja looked up very quickly. "The Allfather demands your presence." There was no hint as to what the king wanted in the guard's eyes, and she nodded swiftly as she stood, straightening her skirts and smoothing her messy hair back before making to follow the guard.

Odin was in his study when Anja finally saw him. The guard had ushered her through a variety of rooms in the palace, many of which she had never seen before. As the guard announced her, Odin turned from his place at the window. He was not in his typical armor that Anja always saw him in and she had to confess the old man looked much frailer without it. A man was standing to Odin's side, obviously a clerk of the court or something of the like. She was able to make out the words "ambassadors" and "Svartalfheim." She was barely able to make out a name, female from the sound of it… How could people from the other realms come into Asgard without the Bifrost anyway?

Her mind barely stayed on those thoughts as Odin turned to her, nodding to the retreating clerk before turning his single-eyed gaze to her.

"Thank you," Odin said to the guard. "Leave us."

Anja bowed to Odin quickly as he turned to face her. "You wanted to see me, Allfather?" she said quietly, respectfully even though she still despised this man for what she had put Loki through with the flogging.

"I did," Odin said as he offered a seat across from his desk out to her and took a seat of his own. "Anja, I wish for you to tell me everything you knew or heard about the Tesseract when you were with my son on Midgard."


	7. Chapter 7: The Tesseract

"_Through the crowd I was crying out loud _

_And in your place there were a thousand other faces."_

* * *

Anja looked at Odin for a solid minute, trying in vain to find the words that she so desperately needed to come from her lips. He was sitting at his desk patiently waiting, watching her struggle under his single-eyed stare.

"What… what would you like to know?" she whispered.

Odin placed a hand on his desk, straightening a piece of parchment before turning his gaze back to hers. "You were with Loki on Midgard, yes?"

She nodded. "Aye, I was. Until Prince Thor arrived."

Odin looked at her. "And you were around the Tesseract."

"Aye, Allfather," she said quietly, trying to remain calm. "But he never told me anything about it. He was very… secretive of his plans around me." Anja inhaled slowly, chewing on her lower lip. "I am sorry, My King, but would this not be one of the higher ranking sorcerers' area of expertise?"

Odin tilted his head at that comment. "My best men have worked through the night for many days in an attempt to decode the Tesseract's power. Its energy readings are very much like the Casket's, as I am sure you were able to figure out by now." When Anja nodded, Odin continued. "I am concerned that it has a reading on it that rivals that of The Casket's though. It is pure energy, I do not need to tell you that… but it is not of the light. It is of the dark."

Anja furrowed her brow at that. "Then how was it used to return us home?"

A smile almost touched Odin's lips at that. "I believe a more apt question would be how it was concealed from evil for so long." At that, Odin rose from his seat. "If you will accompany me to the weapon's vault, perhaps I can show you. Maybe something will… ring a bell."

Anja rose slowly, letting Odin walk several steps ahead of her before she followed him out of the study.

*o*O*o*

It had been almost a month since Anja had returned from Earth, and that meant it had been a month since she had seen the glowing blue orb that the Allfather was taking her to. The weapon's vault was something that Anja had never truly been to. Aye, she had had dreams about it, dreams concocted by Loki before he fell from Asgard. That memory was a painful one for her and she pushed it down deep as Odin took her even further into the chilly room.

"It is just up to the left," Odin said as he led the way.

Anja felt the energy of the Tesseract long before she even saw it. It hit her in a wave, leaving her stunned for a moment. The Allfather stopped when he realized that she had halted, taking her in with a perceptive eye.

"Are you well?" he said after a moment. She nodded swiftly, smoothing her hair back as she began to follow the king once more. How was he not affected by this!?

"My sorcerers have been unable to find anything odd about this particular artifact, but something leads me to believe that it holds a rather stronger sway over those that have the ability to wield dark magic."

Anja's eyebrows shot up at that. "My King, I swear to you-"

"It takes a great deal more power than what you would think to wield such a temperamental power, My Lady," he said softly. "There are only a few that possess the power capabilities to do so."

Anja furrowed her brow even more… before another wave of raw energy hit her. She closed her eyes against it, letting out a gasp. This had never happened to her back on Earth. What was becoming of her? In that moment, she could swear she was hearing voices in her head, telling her… telling her terrible, awful things… And yet she did not cringe for they were what filled the deepest, darkest hollows of her soul. A raspy male voice was speaking to her… a hooded figure…

_You are above them… above all… You, Anja of Vanaheim, are worthy of being a queen. You are powerful beyond measure… _

When she opened her eyes again, her irises were glowing a mirror-like silver. "Forgive me, but I need to leave this area," she managed. The king was looking at her intently, obviously studying her. She squeezed her eyes shut again when her head started to hurt her.

_She could see herself with a crown on her head, overlooking the nine-realms with Aric and Loki at her side… She could feel Loki's weight on top of her… him moving inside of her… And then his tutoring with the darkest part of her abilities… training a slightly older version of Aric to wield them once he had taught her... _

At the thought of her baby, Anja's head became clear. The sound of the hooded figure's voice faded from her head as she thought of her child and she was able to maintain her grasp on reality. The waves of magic that rolled over her did not faze her as she pictured Aric and clung to that fleeting image. She opened her eyes again, and Odin was still at his place beside the Tesseract.

"What does this mean?" she whispered. "I saw things…"

"What did you see?"

Anja inhaled, fighting back tears. "Terrible things. Things I would never want for me or my son… or Loki."

Odin seemed to understand at that point, nodding gravelly.

"What does this mean?!" she said again, unable to hide her fear. "Was it the future? What might have been had Loki won?"

"It means that my suspicions were correct," Odin said simply. "Anja, this relic is older than you, me, all of Asgard. It is a relic that was forged before we were even dreamed up. I believe that it has certain… abilities to sway those with power to a certain way of thinking. The only question is: who wields such power as to be able to control the powerful?"

Anja's automatic thought was of Loki, and Odin seemed to see it in her eyes.

"I do not think it is Loki," he said, answering her unspoken question aloud. "In truth, I believe he was manipulated by this relic just as it attempted to do to you just moments ago. Only in his weakened state of mind after he fell… He was unable to see true reason as you have just done."

Anja felt bile rise in her throat. "He said something about benefactors while we were on Midgard… But the Chitauri were defeated. They could not possibly still be doing this."

"It is someone else," Odin said softly. "Someone larger than we could have ever imagined."

"Who?" she nearly whispered.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Odin replied. "But I see now that Loki kept you in the dark just as he has his brother and myself. The Chitauri did not have the organization to form an army simply for the sake of overrunning a small realm like Midgard. There is a larger game afoot, Anja, and I intend to put an end to it."

Something else was turning in Anja's mind at that point. "Tell me," she said quietly. "How long had you suspected Loki to have been controlled by this?" As she finished her sentence, she waved a hand at the glowing blue orb. As her attention returned to the Tesseract, she could feel dark energy rear up inside her… like a snake.

"A mere two days after your return."

Anja inhaled sharply at that. "And yet you sent him to be punished for actions you had reason to suspect he had no control over?" she whispered. She could not help the accusatory tone she had picked up. Right now as far as she was concerned she was looking into the eye of a very twisted man. Never mind the fact that he was a king. She could not hide the disgust on her face, the look in her silver eyes.

Odin looked down as he took a step away from The Tesseract. Anja had been standing out in the center of the walkway as she had battled the powers raging within her. "Yes," Odin said softly. Had she not been listening so hard, she would not have heard him.

Anja took another step back, her anger making her powers thrash about inside her. She needed to get out of here. "I need to leave," she managed. She did not wait for the king to dismiss her. Something in her gut told her he knew not to stop her.

*o*O*o*

By the time Anja had calmed down enough to return to Aric, it was well into the afternoon. After her conversation with the king concerning the Tesseract, she had been left on edge. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt worse.

It had made her physically sick to think that Odin had knowingly punished Loki under such severity when the king had not even had all of his facts straight. Yes, Loki was a murderer. He had killed Norns knew how many mortals back on Midgard… but what if it had been the Tesseract's workings?

*o*O*o*

The next day, Anja took Aric with her to the palace. She ignored the glares of the Aesir as she walked, the child on one hip, her leather pouch on the other. She had dressed her baby in a simple green tunic, one that reached to his knees to keep him cool in the hot afternoon. The color made the green of his eyes stand out and Anja was left breathless at how much he resembled his father.

"Babababa… ga…." Little sounds came from Aric's lips as he took in the bustling city around him. This was the first time Anja had been out of the house with him since her return to Asgard and the way he reacted to everything around him truly intrigued her.

"Bababa … ga..Dada?" Aric was looking at Anja head on at this point, one of his baby hands coming to press into her cheek as he tried to get her attention.

She inhaled at that looking down at him briefly as she cut through the streets. "Yes, little one, we are going to see father."

Aric tilted his head to the side at that, before a smile broke out on his face. She smiled down at him softly, unable to hide the affection she held for him. When she was with this child, everything bad that had happened to her seemed to disappear. The hardships of having him out of wedlock were mere annoyances compared to the love she held for him. He was a special baby. Anyone could see that. There were very few children that could communicate at his age.

When Anja made it to the palace, Thor greeted her at the gates. He was dressed in his finest armor, and she had to wonder what the occasion was.

"My Prince," she said softly with a lingering smile from Aric's babbling still on her face. "What special event is it that leaves you so finely dressed?"

Thor smiled at her, but it did not touch his eyes. "My father is meeting with ambassadors from Svartalfheim this evening. He wished me to be present."

Anja furrowed her brow, ignoring the high pitched squeal Aric gave off when she shifted him in her arms. "Ambassadors? From another realm?"

Thor nodded.

"But the Bifrost is gone…"

"Ah," Thor said as he stroked his beard. "That is the thing about the elves of Svartalfheim. They possess a series of secret passages in and out of the nine realms. My father knows this and is trying to keep peace with the dark elves. They have a desire for war and conflict almost constant within them... almost as much as the Jhotuns."

Anja furrowed her brow. "And Odin allows them into the city gates?"

Thor shrugged. "Only for a fortnight. It is a means to the peace," he said quietly. "It is all he knows to do. They have been here before without any trouble…."

Anja nodded absently. "Well, I am going to see Loki right now," she said softly. Prince Thor's gaze had shifted to Aric. "I have to help him, Thor," she whispered. "He is far more broken than you know." She did not mention the Tesseract seemed to understand.

"Very well, Lady Anja. Just exercise caution," he said quietly.

*o*O*o*

Anja shifted Aric in her hold once more before rapping lightly on Loki's chamber door. There were still two guards waiting outside, but she felt a bit more relaxed going into him now that she knew a bit more about why he had acted the way he had. The pull of the Tesseract had left even her breathless… and she knew it would have been hard for him when he had been in such a fragile state. That did not mean her guard was not still up though.

Loki was sitting on his bed, looking out the window when Anja found him in his quarters. His back was to her and Aric… until Aric let out a shriek…

"Dadadaaa!"

At that Loki had spun around, green eyes sharp and searching as his gaze lighted on Anja's… and then his baby boy's.

"I did knock," Anja said quietly once Aric's scream had subsided. Loki's gaze had remained on the babe in her arms. Aric was still and quiet as he took Loki in.

"I heard you," Loki replied quietly. Anja shifted her feet uncomfortably before walking over to where Loki sat on his bed.

"You have a new visitor," she said quietly, letting Aric sit on her lap and bouncing him up and down on her knee. He still had a fist in his mouth, green eyes wide as he took his father in. Loki's gaze was unblinking, unwavering as he looked down at Aric.

"This… this is him?" It was barely a whisper, but Anja heard it all the same.

"Yes," she replied, matching his tone. "Loki, meet your son, Aric. Say hello to Father, Aric,"she whispered in the babe's ear. Aric looked to Loki for a full second longer before spreading the fingers he had had in his mouth and smiling an open mouth smile at Loki.

"Da," he cooed, reaching towards Loki. Loki had kept his hands in his lap, merely looking at the little boy.

"Oh Anja," Loki whispered. It was the softest Anja had seen him in a long time and tears pricked her own eyes as he looked down at the child in her arms. "He's beautiful." Anja smiled through her tears, taking in this lost, beautiful man before her. Loki's gaze flicked up to hers for the briefest of moments. "May I hold him?" he said quietly.

Anja felt her arms instinctively tighten around Aric at that, and the baby let out an irritated "Enngg" sound. He was struggling in his mother's grasp, trying to lean into Loki.

Anja chewed her lower lip before looking back at her old lover. There was no trace of darkness in his gaze and she inhaled once more before she nodded. Silently, she slid a bit closer to him on the bed… almost to where their thighs were touching but not quite.

Aric leaned forward into Loki's arms after a second's hesitation… before letting out a happy goo when he looked into Loki's eyes and took Loki's face in between his spit-covered hands. Loki held him awkwardly at first, cradling the child moreso with his hands than his body. But as Aric squirmed a bit, he settled into a comfortable cradle of Loki's arms… and fell fast asleep.

*o*O*o*

"Thank you, Anja," Loki's voice reached Anja's ears from where he was lying in his bed. Once Aric had fallen asleep in Loki's grasp, Loki had laid the babe in the center of his bed to lie down beside him. He had one finger caught in Aric's reflexive baby death grip, his other hand propping his head up as he lay on his side to gaze down at his son.

Anja had not joined them, remaining seated on the edge of the bed opposite them. She could still see her baby… and she had never felt that he was more at home than in that moment.

"Don't thank me," she said quietly. "I did it for him."

Loki cut his eyes at her. "You are not telling me something," he whispered. He did not want to wake Aric.

Anja furrowed her brow. She did not want to divulge anything just yet. "It is nothing Loki."

Loki pressed his lips together in a fine line, taking her in before deciding to leave well enough alone. He gazed back down at his son… a reincarnation of his younger form.

"I am sorry I struck you yesterday," she said softly.

Loki cut his eyes back to hers. He didn't say anything though.

*o*O*o*

By the time Anja and Aric left Loki, it was early evening. The palace was void of any maids or butlers, even people of the court were nowhere to be seen as Anja walked down the deserted hallways. Then she remembered that the elves of Svartalfheim were arriving that night.

She did not know what made her go to the throne room. Perhaps she just wanted to see for herself if Odin would accept these people into his home.

The room was crowded, very much as it had been upon Anja's arrival to Asgard just weeks before. She could make out Fandral and Andrew standing towards the outer edge of the crowd, towards the front and closest to the king. Quickly, and with Aric on her hip, she ducked through the crowd, finally making it to Fandral's side.

"Aunt Anja!" Andrew said with a hushed tone as the crowd quieted down. "We shall get to meet elves soon!"

Anja nodded to her nephew with a forced smile as she watched the golden double doors open and five figures passed through. There were four dressed in dark brown wool cloaks, leading the way down the aisle that had been made for them. The fifth had a light blue cloak on, the material falling like water out behind her. Anja knew from first glance that the last ambassador was a woman.

The final figure made the hair on the back of Anja's neck stand up. She inhaled slowly, trying to make herself calm down. She could not see any of the figures' faces. Yet.

"Welcome friends," Prince Thor's voice, deep and cordial but all too false to Anja's ears welcomed the group. "Please, do not be shy. Show your faces!"

One by one, the first four hooded figures lowered their hoods. There were two men with olive skin very similar to Anja's, one with dark skin like Heimdall's, and the final with a complexion almost as pale as Loki's. All of them had pointed ears and almost yellow eyes that glinted in the light.

A woman, terribly beautiful and with a head of long blonde hair that reached down her back like a waterfall, stood before the crowd. She had been the one in blue. It was the woman that made fear blossom in Anja's stomach …. For as soon as the first four men began to introduce themselves, the woman's gaze began to search the crowd.

Smoothly, almost like a hawk, the beautiful woman peered over the crowd… and her gaze stopped automatically when it landed on Anja and Aric. A cruel smirk stretched across her lips and it was all Anja could do not to sling magic at her right there. Dread filled her, and she could feel Aric squirming under the woman's stare.

"And who might this beauty be?" Thor said, obviously slightly uncomfortable with the foreigners in the room. Thor had come a long way from his younger arrogant self, but at times he was still the learning heir to the throne.

Anja felt the woman's gaze leave her, and the uncomfortable feeling passed as quickly as it had come. The woman's voice was deep and song-like as she turned to answer Thor.

"Amora, My Prince. Amora the Enchantress."


	8. Chapter 8: Encroaching Darkness

"_I was disappearing in plain sight. _

_Heaven help me I need to make it right."_

* * *

Anja watched as the presentation of the ambassadors came to a close. It had been a half hour since Amora had looked her way, and the enchantress had not spared a second glance to the silver eyed girl from Vanaheim once everyone else's attention was on her.

"Sister," Fandral was whispering to her. "It will be dark soon. I think you need to be getting back."

Anja looked at Fandral with a slight look of amusement. "Fandral, I shall be fine waiting here for you." Aric had fallen asleep on her shoulder, his small head nestled into the crook of her neck.

"You look tired, Anja," Fandral said a bit more firmly. "Please go home."

Anja bit her lower lip before nodding. "Tell me what else unfolds, Fandral. I… I wish to know more of these events."

At those last few words, Anja had glanced over at Amora. Anja had heard vague rumors of this woman during her time at The Academy. She was a woman that had taken on an apprenticeship rather than classes at The Academy. It had been an option available to Anja as well… Loki would have been her master, but she had felt the need at the time to continue to grow into her own as a magician. She thought Amora had been apprenticed to a sorceress by the name of Karnilla, one of the few Aesir that had taken up house in the elven realm. Anja had also heard that the enchantress had had several misconducts during her time there.

Fandral nodded to Anja as the silver-eyed girl left the room with her child. Anja could not help the shiver than ran down her spine when she felt Amora's icy blue gaze land on her back.

*o*O*o*

Anja ate breakfast with Selena and Fandral the following morning, having left Aric with a nursemaid while she spoke with her sister. Selena was still working over a few early preparations for Andrew's party, checking and rechecking the number of guests that would be in attendance.

"Gracious, Darling," Fandral said through a mouthful of toast. "I honestly think that you know the number of guests that will be coming by now. Try to enjoy your food, please."

Selena looked at Fandral quickly, blinking hard. "I want everything to be perfect," she said sullenly as Fandral slipped the parchment out from under his wife's hand and tucked it into the breast pocket of his vest.

"And it shall," Fandral said comfortingly.

Anja smiled slightly as she took a sip of hot tea and placed it back on the saucer in front of her. "What was heard of the ambassadors yesterday after I left?" Anja said quietly to Fandral.

The warrior turned his gaze to hers, finishing a mouthful of bacon and wiping his lips before he responded. "They are to be in Asgard slightly longer than what was originally planned. The Enchantress certainly seemed to have her own charms."

Anja furrowed her brow at that. "What do you mean?"

"When you left, she gave a speech that had nearly the whole crowd falling in love with her." Fandral let out a little huff when Selena's elbow collided with his ribcage. "Figuratively speaking, of course," Fandral added on in an attempt to remedy the mistake he had just made. "She and the elves will be residing in the lower levels of the palace for a month."

Anja bit her lower lip, swirling the tip of her finger along the rim of her teacup. "I do not know that I feel comfortable around her," she said softly.

Fandral met her gaze at that, furrowing his own brow. "Why?"

"Our eyes met in the crowd. She singled me out of the many people. It was the way she looked at Aric," Anja said after a moment. "I did not feel that she was here on good business."

Fandral stroked his beard before cutting his eyes to his wife. "Anja, please do not worry," Selena said as she reached across the table to take her sister's hand. "Odin and Thor would not allow an ambassador with bad intentions into the realm willingly."

Anja looked down at her hands in her lap, thinking. "Selena is right, Sweet Sister," Fandral said after a moment. "Amora is here learning about the city. She is around your age, in fact, and she would probably have much in common to speak with you about her sorcery."

Anja cut her eyes at Fandral, but dropped the topic, settling for taking another sip of tea as her nephew came into the room.

"Good morning," Andrew said jubilantly as he slipped into his seat beside Selena and across the table from Anja. A maid quickly poured him some juice and the child grabbed the goblet quickly. He tossed his red curls out of his eyes as he peaked at his aunt. "Aunt Anja!" he said exuberantly as a thought crossed his mind. The child was staring into the half-full cup of juice.

She looked up from her plate, trying to put on a smile for the child. "Yes, Andrew?"

The child looked at her excitedly. "I want to show you something! Watch this."

Anja glanced at Fandral and Selena. The two seemed genuinely surprised as well at Andrew's outburst. Then, out of nowhere, the child pulled the water from his cup with as much ease and grace as Anja had in her early years.

"Oh, Andrew," Selena said softly as she watched her child control the element. "You are so talented!"

Andrew's small hand lowered the water back into the cup before he looked back up to Anja with a smile on his face. "Is that not what you can do, Aunt?" he said with a smile.

Anja smiled again for the child, genuinely this time. "Yes, Andrew. That is exactly how I started."

The young boy clapped delightedly. "Now I can protect the realm eternal from scum like Prince Loki!" he said as he popped a piece of fruit in his mouth. "Perhaps I shall fight alongside you one day!" Andrew said after another moment. He was speaking to Anja and Fandral… but both were speechless as they took the young child in.

Fandral and Anja's eyes met, and Anja knew Fandral could see the look of despair that was in them.

"Andrew," Fandral said quietly. "Prince Loki will soon by your prince again. You will not be able to say such things then."

Andrew's blue eyes opened wide as he looked at his father. "After all he did!?" Andrew said. "Father, you cannot mean that."

Fandral looked at Selena. "I do," he finished quietly. When his gaze moved back to Anja, she was looking down at her plate.

*o*O*o*

_ Cold hands ran down Anja's back, coming to rest at her hips as the owner's green eyes gazed down at her coolly. Anja was paralyzed as she met Loki's gaze, gasping for breath. _

_ "Anja…" a breathy moan slipped from Loki's chest as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, lips icy. "I love you, My Skylark, My dark goddess…" _

_ One of the hands on her hips slipped further down, and she realized she was stark naked before Loki's own alabaster form. As he kissed her lips deeply, Anja let out a moan. She was against something soft before she knew it, lying flat beneath his weight. The icy hand travelled down her buttocks… to her knee… and lifted it up so she was open to him…_

Anja woke up to her own screams.

She let out a whimper in the dark as she tried to gather her bearings. That dream had been so vivid, not to mention wrong on so many levels. She leaned back into the cushions of her bed, pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes as she tried to block out the images that her mind had just concocted.

She did not want that. Not anymore. Not after what she had seen him do… and yet her heart was still beating quickly… and an unmistakable wetness was in between her thighs.

*o*O*o*

Anja was walking through the palace, trying in vain to clear her head. Andrew's comment at breakfast the day before had stuck with her, haunting her even now. The young boy saw things with such simple clarity, and she knew that what he had said was truth, no matter how much it hurt to accept.

"Lady Anja?"

A female voice stopped Anja in her tracks at that point and she turned around slowly to see Amora coming down the hall behind her. Anja folded her arms as the Enchantress made her way to stand next to Anja. Amora was just as tall as Anja, though not as broad in the shoulders. She moved with a willow like grace that Anja had noticed Loki to have on occasion.

"May I enquire as to how this fine day is treating you?" the blonde asked with a twinkle in her eye. Something about this woman had Anja on edge still, and she could not figure out just what it was. Anja looked the woman over. "Oh! Forgive me," Amora said after a period of silence. "I am Amora."

"I know who you are," Anja said after a moment. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." It was an outright lie, but Anja did not know what else to say.

"And you, My Lady," Amora said smoothly, elegant and fluid even when she stood.

"Should you not be with the other ambassadors?" Anja said in the same smooth tone.

Amora looked at Anja for the briefest of moments. "I found I needed some time away, time to myself," she said quietly. "I saw you and merely wished to introduce myself; Sorceress to sorceress." An alabaster hand shot out from under Amora's cloak as she extended it towards Anja.

Anja looked Amora over once more before giving her a wry smile. It was as superficial as Amora's was though, and Anja knew she was not imagining the darkening in the enchantress's blue gaze when Anja refused to shake her hand. Amora lowered her hand awkwardly, the smile on her face tightening.

"I hear there is another sorcerer here," Amora said sweetly. Anja pressed her lips together in a fine line, crossing her arms over her chest even tighter. When she did not say anything, Amora continued. "A man by the name of Prince Loki, yes? But I heard he was a traitor to the crown… too bad… I would very much like to meet him."

Anja still did not say anything and Amora did not miss the pain that danced through Anja's eyes when she mentioned the fallen prince.

"Anja!" Thor's voice boomed down the corridor and Anja nearly jumped out of her skin. Anja's gaze had not left Amora's until she heard the crown prince's voice. "Lady Anja."

Anja broke her gaze away from the Enchantress's, turning to Thor's large form. "Hello, My Prince," Anja said quietly as Thor made it to her.

Thor gave Anja a small smile, before looking to Amora. Amora's entire demeanor had changed. What seemed to be a genuine smile was on her face now as she took in the prince. "My Prince," Amora said with a soft bow. Thor acknowledged her.

"Your fellow ambassadors are waiting for you," Thor said with a tilt of his head. "The meeting started a good ten minutes ago with my father."

Amora's blue gaze had widened a bit as she nodded. "Oh, forgive my tardiness, My Prince! I was just speaking with Lady Anja here."

Thor looked down at Anja for the briefest of moments. "Very well, but your duty is waiting for you. I will be along in a few minutes."

Amora nodded, bowing quickly before retreating back down the hall towards the wing that the throne room was in. "Lady Anja, how are you today?" Thor said quietly, placing a gentle had on her shoulder in a brotherly fashion. "Fandral told me you might be upset."

Anja shrugged, still a bit shaken from Amora's encounter. "I… I am okay, Thor," she said after a moment. "I just need…" she trailed off. There was no point in saying anything to Thor… Amora had not threatened her outright anyhow. "Do not be late on my account. Please."

What _did_ she need?

Help. She needed help that only a fellow sorcerer could give.

*o*O*o*

"Loki," Anja said into the depths of his chambers as she opened the doors slowly.

He was sitting in one of the chairs by his fireplace, his back to her. "Come in," he said quietly.

Anja walked into the room tentatively. "I did not bring Aric this time," she said when Loki met her gaze. He had stood up upon her entrance.

"Then what do you want?" he said quietly. Her shaking form was not lost on him.

Anja looked at him at that point. "I fear the new ambassador that came to Asgard a few days ago, Loki," she whispered. It had been too long since she had had someone to truly confide to, someone who understood her way of thinking.

Loki tilted his head to the side at that. "What do you mean?"

"Elves are in Asgard from Svartalfheim, Loki. Amora came with them."

Loki's gaze seemed to darken at that. "You mean Karnilla's apprentice?" he whispered hoarsely.

Anja nodded. "I believe so. I… I was standing in the crowd with Aric the day she came and she stared at me for several minutes. Aric didn't like her either."

Loki licked his lower lip as he stepped away from her. "Sit down," he ordered as he stretched a long-fingered hand towards one of the chairs by the barren fireplace. Anja looked at him for a moment indignantly.

"I'll need to be getting back. I won't be able to sit," she said quickly, saying the first excuse to come to mind. In truth she did not want to be alone with Loki any more than was necessary. Not after that dream she had had… and certainly not now that she realized she wouldn't mind it one bit if he did what he had done to her in the dream at that very moment…

Loki looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Anja. Please."

Anja took in a deep breath before she sat down uneasily, sitting on the edge of her seat as she watched Loki retreat to his library… and come back several minutes later. A large leather book was in his hand, and she knew it was a spell book of sorts. But he couldn't use magic yet…

He sat down across from her on the large leather couch, leafing through the yellowed pages before stopping when he got to what he wanted. Quickly, he pulled a piece of scrap parchment from his pocket and wrote down three lines in flowing green script. He did not look back up to her until he was ready to hand it to her… and Anja cringed when they're fingertips brushed ever so slightly.

"That is a spell that will protect you and Aric." Loki's voice was desperate as he took her in. Why was he so afraid? Did he think Amora would harm Aric? Did that mean that her own suspicions of the enchantress were correct? Loki had been a member of the magical community much longer than Anja had… and she was certain that he knew more about Amora than he was telling.

Anja looked down at the spell. She could understand the runes perfectly and she knew they were of good magic. Then she looked back up to Loki. "You are afraid of her?"

He scoffed as he sat back against the cushions, legs splayed open as he steepled his fingers and took Anja in under his lashes. "I fear no one," he said quietly. It was a blatant lie, but one he wanted to tell. For he could not face Anja if he knew she knew he was afraid of what his failure might cause.

Anja bit her lower lip, meeting his gaze once more. "Thank you," she said softly.

He shrugged. "Do not thank me," he said as he stood up abruptly. "I do it for Aric." Her eyes hardened as he repeated what she had said to him merely a few days ago. She stood up at that point as well.

"Then… thank you for helping him," she said quietly, looking down at the spell in her hand. She was quite certain that it was one she had learned about before at The Academy…

He nodded to her, looking at her with an indifferent eye as she remained where she stood in the room. "Did you not need to get back?" he said softly. When she looked up to meet his gaze, there was something else in it, something she had not seen since he had fallen.

She inhaled, looking down at the piece of paper in her hand before nodding. "Yes, I suppose I do. Goodnight." She turned at that, never meeting his gaze as she went to make her way through his chambers.

"Anja," Loki said quickly when she was several feet away.

She stopped in her tracks, taking in a deep breath as she turned to meet his gaze once more.

"Yes, Loki?"

He looked down at his feet before meeting her gaze. She did not realize that she was holding her breath while she waited.

"Keep Aric safe," he said after a moment's thought, as if he had recalculated what he had been wanting to say and thought better of it.

Anja let the breath she had been holding out in a whoosh, smiling at him even as her heart sank into her stomach. What else had she been expecting? "I will," she promised. "I always will."

Loki nodded once more as his old lover turned to leave his chambers completely.

*o*O*o*

The void of space stretched for countless miles around. Slightly farther away there were two hooded figures. One was speaking from the shadows, questioning the other.

"And you will ensure he sees no more light? That he will pay for his disgraceful failure?" The Other asked, nearly growling.

The second voice was female, and a light blue cape fell from the owner's shoulders. "Aye. I have found the child and its mother. It is merely a matter of time before I make my move."

The first figure nodded. "Your services will be well rewarded, Enchantress. When Asgard burns, when the one who thought he would slip away from us so easily is in our grasp once more, you will have your share in the master plan."

Blue eyes flashed in the darkness, and then the woman was gone.


	9. Chapter 9: The Lighting of a Flame

"_You want a revelation, _

_You want to get it right..."_

* * *

Anja took in a deep breath as she made it back to Selena's home. It was nearly dark outside as she walked through the back door, Loki's piece of parchment crumpled in one of her hands as she plowed through the kitchens and towards the stairs that would lead her to the main levels.

Loki had wanted to say something more to her before she left, that she was sure of. It was what he had wanted to say that left her head spinning. She picked her way through the hallways, finally reaching the living area. She stopped to catch her breath as she came upon the sounds of her family, and she rested her head against the wall as she pressed her back against the cool stone.

She looked down at the paper in her hand, taking in the runes on it. Loki's handwriting sent small tendrils of nostalgia through her and she remembered his tutoring late at night before any of this had happened. Before his true heritage had come to light, before he had fallen, before Aric…

At the thought of her baby, the sound of a small 'goo' reached her ears. It was coming from the living room, and she could hear her young nephew as well. With a small sigh, she picked herself up from the wall, and made her way into the living room where her sister and child waited.

*o*O*o*

Later that night, Anja looked down at Aric in his crib, a soft smile stretching across her lips. Even with the added stress of Amora's presence, Aric was keeping her calm. She stroked his cheek with her finger, and his lips twitched a bit. Then she went to work.

Looking down at Loki's runes, she cast the spell that would protect her baby from any form of magical enchantments. It was a simple spell, designed to deflect molecular manipulations necessary to do harm to the child. With that final thought, Anja turned to undress for the night.

She did not fall asleep for several hours… and even then it was a wakeful doze that haunted her through the night.

*o*O*o*

The stones of the path were hot under Andrew's bare feet as he walked away from his home in the afternoon sun. It had been several days since the ambassadors had been to the palace and he wanted to go see his father. Fandral had been required to stay at the palace for security reasons while the veil between the realms was so thin.

In his hand, Andrew had several last minute invitations for his birthday party. His mother had wanted to give them to Fandral in the event that a warrior or two made it back from a quest in time to attend.

Up ahead, Andrew could make out the sight of the brick wall that surrounded the royal gardens. The gardens had become a sort of shortcut for the child when he wished to get to the palace quickly and they had served their purpose well on many an occasion. There was a secret gate that led directly to the palace walls just on the opposite side of the fountains.

As Andrew made it to the wall, he stopped to catch his breath. He slipped into the gate soon after, taking in the general splendor of Asgard's gardens. They were breathtaking, and he had fallen in love with them the first time he saw them. The plants here were beautiful, and he had often contemplated moving his Venus Flytrap here when it grew to be big to be kept in his quarters.

He had intended on going straight to the opposite side of the gardens and on to his father, but the sight of the fountains caught his eye. A small smile broke across his cherub-like face as he made it to the first fountain. He had never pulled large amounts of water before… perhaps these fountains would allow him to do so…

He stuffed the pieces of parchment in his hand into the leather of his belt, crouching low and trailing a small hand through the water. Ripples formed where his hand touched the surface and bounced off of the far end once they reached it. He let out a small laugh, disturbing the water a bit more as his hand picked up its pace. Then, with deliberation, he scrunched his brows together and brought the water from the fountain with a single hand. A small ribbon of water followed his movement and he let out a laugh at the exhilaration.

"Such a pretty talent for a handsome little warrior."

Andrew's head shot up at the sound of a woman's voice. It sounded like water… and oddly discomforting. A woman with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes was looking at him with a smile on her face, a pale blue cape draped across her shoulders.

"Tell me, child," she said as she inched forward. "What do they call you?"

Andrew stepped backwards as the woman made it to his side of the fountain. His own violet eyes were wide as he took in the beautiful woman. "Andrew, My Lady," he said softly.

The woman's smile seemed to shift a bit at that, but Andrew could not place how. "Andrew," she said plainly. "My name is Amora. I am new to this realm, one of the visiting Ambassadors."

Andrew shot to attention at that, looking up at her as if through new eyes. "Oh yes! You are one of the elves!"

Amora tilted her head at that. "Oh no, Little Warrior, I am an Aesir… but I am very much interested in your talents!" The woman's smile only seemed to widen, almost looking like a crazed version of… what was it the Midgardian girls played with? Oh, yes, Barbie dolls. "Where did you learn about them?"

Andrew looked up at her shyly. "My… my aunt," he whispered. "But I really must be going," he said softly. "I have duties elsewhere, My Lady."

Amora looked down at the child, crouching down to his level as she looked into the fountain. "Can your aunt do this?" Amora said quietly, pulling the water forth and freezing it around her hand in an ice dagger. When she looked at Andrew, the child had stopped backing up, now honestly intrigued.

"My Aunt Anja can do anything," he said defiantly, pride for Anja shining through his little face.

Amora raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Oh, Darling, I do not doubt your aunt one bit! I have met her, I believe." Amora stood at that point, looking down at Andrew. "But I wonder if she can do this?" At that, the ice in Amora's hand had turned to butterflies, a direct violation of the laws that governed Asgardian science and magic. At Andrew's surprised and entertained expression, Amora leaned in. "Only the best sorcerers can do that, Little Warrior."

"Andrew!"

Amora was cut off by another female voice… only this one was coming from behind the young boy. The Enchantress looked up quickly, peering into silver eyes as she rose to her full height.

*o*O*o*

Anja had been coming through the garden gates at nearly the same time that Amora had transformed the ice in her hand with dark magic. Ice had shot through Anja's veins to see her nephew so close to Amora.

"Aunt Anja!" Andrew said jubilantly when he saw her. He spun away from Amora and ran directly for Anja. He wrapped his arms around her, peering back at Amora as he did so. "This is Lady Amora. She is a sorcerer like us!"

Anja's hand came to rest at Andrew's head as she looked at the woman before her. "How are you this afternoon, Lady Anja?" Amora said with a smile on her face. There were too many teeth in that smile and Anja returned it softly. The dark circles that pulled Anja's silver eyes down were not unnoticed by Amora.

"I am well, Lady Amora," she replied evenly. "I just needed a bout of air."

"I can understand that, my lady," Amora said sweetly. "People like us are in need of nature to keep our powers in balance, yes?"

Anja looked back at Amora, lips drawn in a tight line. "Yes, well, Andrew and I need to be off," she said by way of explanation. When the child went to protest she hushed him, taking him by the hand and leading him towards the gate that would lead to the palace. "Do take care not to catch a sunburn," she said over her shoulder. "Very few healers are around at this time of day."

It was a comment that was slightly backhanded. Anja was a very well-known and very capable healer. By saying that to Amora, she was telling the Enchantress that she would not help her if she needed it. Anja's lips were pressed into a fine line as she thanked the Norns that she had decided to take a walk out to the gardens. She wondered what Andrew may have seen or learned had she not been there.

Amora hardly heard Anja's words as the two left the garden, for as soon as Anja was gone, the blonde had pulled one of the invitations that had been in Andrew's belt from under her cloak. An evil smile crept upon her face as she looked down at the simple script, the date and time of a window of opportunity staring up at her.

*o*O*o*

"Aunt Anja!" Andrew said once they were past the brick walls, Amora long gone in the gardens. "Can you turn ice into butterflies?!" The child was whispering excitedly, looking at Anja with all the love and admiration he normally did, but there were countless questions in his gaze. The two were walking towards the palace together, but Anja hardly took heed of what was around her.

"No, Andrew," she said softly, Amora's dark enchantments sticking out in her mind's eye. "I choose not to."

"Really?!" Andrew said quickly. "Why ever not? Twas very beautiful."

"It… that kind of magic is not… common, Andrew," she said quietly. "It is not natural."Andrew looked like he wanted to say more, but the sight of his father waiting for him on the shooting range that had come into sight distracted him. "Go to your father, Andrew," Anja said softly. And then her nephew was gone, heading towards Fandral at a break neck pace.

*o*O*o*

Darkness pressed in on Anja as she lay in bed that night. It was well after midnight, well after everyone in Asgard should have been asleep. She could not remember the last time she had had a full night's sleep, and the sound of her baby's light snores reached her ears. Common sense kept her reminded of the dangers that were waiting outside the house.

The constant thought of dark magic was in her thoughts. The spell she had used on Aric earlier would have no effect against dark magic. Anja had been through too much to take anything on faith, but at that moment she did not know of a spell that would protect a defenseless innocent against such dark works. Amora was out there… and perfectly capable of wielding dark magic. How was Anja to contend with such a strong form of magic when she could hardly wield her own darkness without losing control?

Her silver gaze rested on the ceiling above her as her thoughts flew through her head at the speed of light. With a final decision, she slung the covers off of her long legs and walked over to her child. Gently, she placed a hand on his relaxed brow. The spell that shot from her hands was but a sleeping spell, ensuring that he would not stir until she returned. She hated using it, but it was one she was well acquainted with and she knew it would not harm him.

Then, as quick as a flash, she was running at the open window, transforming into her mist state, and heading towards the palace. She owed her husband another visit.

*o*O*o*

Loki was not asleep as Anja had expected him to be by the time she made it to his quarters. She had slipped in through the window, landing lightly on the stone floors of his bed chamber.

Loki's dark head had snapped up at the sight of her. He had been standing with an arm resting on the black wooden mantle over the fireplace of his chambers, a fire actually lit in the hearth.

"Anja?" he said darkly as he straightened his posture. "What are you doing here? Is Aric-"

"Aric is fine," she managed as she made it further into the room. "I… Loki, I need your help."

"Yes, and I aided you yesterday, I believe," he said as he turned back to the fire. As soon as he knew that Aric was okay, he had turned away from her, no longer concerned with her… or so it appeared.

"Amora possesses dark magic," Anja spat out. "And do not dare turn your back on me Loki  
Odinson. I know you knew this when you gave me that spell. It won't do any good against dark magic, you know that."

Loki turned back to look at her, green eyes glinting in the darkness. "What would you have me do, Anja?" he said quietly. "I am defenseless locked away in my tower… and the one thing you are capable of is something you swore you would never use." Anja chewed on her lower lip, thoughts swimming and her arms crossed as she thought through what Loki was saying. Loki was thinking very quickly as well. His thoughts revolved around the dream he had had a few weeks ago now… of a tall, masked figure. It was quite possible that the figure had been Amora…

"But I do worry that Amora's presence will have a negative effect on the kingdom."

"What makes you say that?" Anja whispered as she walked closer to him. "Please, Loki. There is something you are not telling me."

He spun on his heel at that, looking down at her. She had walked right up to him at this point… and he caught her scent. "I… trained with Amora for a time before she was apprenticed." When Anja's eyes had gone wide at that, he shook his head. "Do not worry, we did not know each other intimately. But she was sent away within weeks of her training's commencement to Karnilla in Svartalfheim. Her abilities were too dark to remain in Asgard, so my father sent her away. Karnilla is far more liberal in her trainings."

Anja furrowed her brow at that, completely taken offguard by the idea that dark magic was being practiced and taught in other realms. Loki let out a chuckle at that, and Anja vaguely noticed that his black undershirt was unbuttoned all the way. His alabaster torso was shining in the fire-lit room, sin incarnate. "Anja, I told you on Midgard. Dark Magic is not always evil, simply more powerful. I will look into helping Aric. I do not fancy the idea of having him exposed in such a manner."

"But why would she be after him, Loki?" Anja said hysterically.

Loki's fist closed at that and he turned his head slowly to Anja. "Because I failed on Midgard," he said quietly, the words like razors as the confession flew from his lips. "Anja…" he looked down, lips pressed together. "I fear what my failure on Earth will bring upon myself… and my family. Amora was always out for bettering herself… She may be in league with a force that means to end us."

Anja inhaled sharply at that, Odin's words to her in the weapons vault coming back to her. There was a larger game afoot. Loki's own anxiety was proof of that. She was playing on an entirely different plane now, one that her simple sorcery would never be enough to combat.

"Teach me," she whispered. Loki would not have heard her had he not been listening to her every breath. His gaze looked up swiftly to meet hers, disbelief etched in his face before his features changed to an evil smirk. The black of his hair brushed the collar of his dark shirt, darkness enshrouding him except for the places that his skin was exposed.

"What?" he said quietly as he stepped into her and brought a hand to cup her cheek.

"Teach me what you would have taught me on Earth," she whispered. "Teach me dark magic."

His hand at her cheek travelled down to her neck. It was icy cold and she suppressed a shiver. His hand moved to cup her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "You realize the gravity of what you ask," he whispered to her. A laugh slipped from his lips. He had told her she would return to him, had he not? She nodded before he continued. "You realize the power you will wield once I have taught you."

Again, she nodded, trembling as his thumb came to stroke her lower lip tenderly… "And you realize that once you have a taste-" her lips had parted at that, his thumb teasing the edges of the small gap her lips had formed-"that you will never want to return to what you had before, yes?"

Anja shivered, but she had not melted into his touch as she would have done earlier in her relationship with him. "I do it for our son," she said quietly.

"I do not think that is all you do it for," he replied, letting her go as she stepped backwards. "Meet me here tomorrow at midnight. Do not be late."

Anja met his gaze once more, the place where he had touched her still warm, before she turned on her heel and left his quarters completely.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dark and The Light

It was with shaky hands that Anja prepared herself for the following night's training session. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, but she saw no other way to help herself. Loki had mentioned something about a higher power, one of his benefactors on Midgard trying to hurt him after his failure. Even if Anja were to go to Odin about the problem with Amora, she knew that very little would be done.

The woman was an ambassador that had done nothing against Asgard. For all Anja knew, she was here on business. But then the sight of the Enchantress's blue eyes boring into her and her baby that first day would come back to her and her fears would regain their potency.

She needed Loki's help. Even if Amora was defeated, Loki had reason to believe that Aric would still be in danger. There was no way that Anja would abandon her son to the dangers of his father's failure. She would learn what she could, practice the darkness to save her son…

But was that all there was to it? Loki had seemed to think she had wanted it for other reasons as well. What did her actions mean? Was she falling into the darkness under the guise of doing good? The road to hell was paved with good intentions, after all. And then of course there was the matter of the Tesseract. Odin ahd thought it controlled people with darkness in them. What if… No. She would not let that doubt affect her. Loki had told her he would teach her, so she would let him.

A dark cloak was about her shoulders at this point, and she left her chambers by the way she had come the night before.

*o*O*o*

Loki was waiting for her when she made it to his quarters. He was dressed in the garb that had been his usual on Asgard before he had fallen, but it looked slightly off on him now.

"Loki?" she said quietly. His back was to her, a fire in the fire place again. Had the maids been through to set it up for him?

He turned to her at the sound of her voice, uncrossing his arms as he took her in. "Anja," he said by way of greeting. He was honestly a bit surprised that she had had the guts to show herself. What she had asked of him last night had been an act of desperation and he had half expected her to rationalize her way out of coming back to see him.

They stood facing each other for what was surely only a matter of seconds but felt like eons. Loki broke the silence. "You look… tired."

Anja chewed her lower lip, her brow furrowing as she took in what he had said to her. "Do I hear a flicker of concern in your voice?" she said wryly as she undid the clasp of her cloak. She was dressed in a simply, modest gown, a small vest over the linen material.

Loki pressed his lips together in a fine line. "I did not expect you to come," he said after another moment.

"Well I did," she replied. "Now shall we proceed with the lesson or are you just going to stare at me all night? I do have a child at home-"

He had advanced on her at this point, and had cut her off when an ice cold hand shot to her chin. "This superfluous nature doesn't suit you," he whispered. "And I believe I will be in need of a bit more respect from you if you wish me to teach you what I know."

Anja furrowed her brow at that, pulling from his grasp. "Fine," she said quietly. She did not tell him or hint that the reason she had been talking so much was because she was nervous.

He smirked at her at that, stepping away from her before turning to an open book on a table.

"I thought… I thought your powers were gone," she whispered before he turned back to her.

His gaze met hers before he looked back down at the book in his hands. "They are… for now. But just because I am powerless does not mean I cannot teach." Anja was slightly taken aback by the curtness of his words, but she nodded all the same. "Sit," he commanded as he made his way over to the sitting area and took a chair of his own.

Anja complied, still unsure of where this was going. "Now," he said as he leaned forward in his seat. "First thing is first. We do not want any wandering eyes venturing into our lessons, do we?"

Again Anja was unsure of what he was talking about.

"This is a cloaking spell. It is dark, and I used it before… before I fell to go between realms without alerting Heimdall. I think you'll find it to be very… familiar."

Anja chewed her lower lip as she read through it. She was more than familiar with this spell. It had been the one that had led her to Midgard in the first place after she had tampered with it.

"As I am currently out of commission I thought it would be a good lesson for you. Think about darkness, let your imagination flow. Be free of science and do it."

Anja was left breathless to hear Loki talk in such a fashion. She had not seen him so passionate in quite some time. She looked down at the runes once more, taking them in quietly before she closed her eyes and began to repeat the incantation in her head over and over and over again until she felt a sort of chilling shroud come over her. She shivered as she realized that it was the dark magic… and it was working for her.

"Good," she heard Loki hiss under his breath. She knew if she opened her eyes she would see his emerald ones boring into her… and that was something she knew she couldn't afford. Her concentration would be broken in half if she saw him looking at her in the way that always occupied his eyes when his voice sounded like that.

She squeezed her eyes shut even more tightly, honing in on the dark, almost purple bubble that had come around her. She realized that she needed to expand it a bit, make it encompass Loki's quarters. Gently, she pushed at the film like aura, nudging it out and away from her in all directions. She very nearly lost it a couple of times, still acclimating herself to the strange feeling of dealing with something so intangible.

Loki watched her from his place across from her, taking her in with more than just a critical eye. She looked too innocent in that moment, something he knew was an outright misconception. The powers she was dealing with were old and long forgotten by many. It took considerable strength of the mind to wield them. He could tell by the way her brow furrowed from time to time that it was taking a great deal of concentration on her part.

He hadn't counted on the bout of lust that overtook him when she bit her bottom lip, eyes still closed as she finished off the remainder of the spell.

As Anja felt the boundaries of the dark magic settle, she let out a gasp. She was breathing heavily when she opened her eyes again… and the look on Loki's face made her heart skip a beat.

"How was that?" she managed through the stony silence.

Loki looked down at the hand that he had brought to rest on his knee, tapping it along his kneecap as he calmed himself. "Excellent," he replied softly, standing up. Despite the fact that he could not use his own abilities, he was trained enough to tell that she had finished the spell off almost perfectly. The room was humming a bit from its aura.

Anja watched as he walked over to the window, his hands behind his back as he inhaled the fresh air. "What now?" she said softly after he turned his back to her. She was still seated.

"Stand up. The lesson is far from over."

*o*O*o*

The meetings at night continued between Loki and Anja. Anja had not realized before that the darkness was so similar to the light. Loki's lessons were full of knowledge, and she found herself craving to know more about this side of her abilities.

Anja's days were filled with activities that hardly reflected what she had taken to doing with Loki. When she was not with her son, she was helping Selena with the preparations for Andrew's party. The party was a week away by now, and Selena was practically going mad from the amount of food that would need to be prepared and the decorations.

At that very moment, Anja was standing in a room of mirrors, the very same one she had been fitted for her first gown in Asgard in. She inhaled sharply as one of the seamstresses came very close to pricking her with one of the pins. She glanced at herself in the mirror, taking in the large expanse of pink satin material that Selena had chosen for her.

It was a shade of pink that was so light it was almost white, and it contrasted beautifully with her olive complexion. She would have a mask of silver to wear with it. Selena had claimed that it would complement her eyes wonderfully. Anja only did it for Andrew though. She had no interest in the frivolity of a party such as this… because the woman that was looking back at her in the mirror was not who she was. The woman in the mirror was not someone who would spend the darkest part of the night learning dark magic with an ex-lover. The woman looking back at her had the time to believe in the truth of romance, that love conquered all.

That was not the case in Anja's life, not even close. And the dark circles under her silver gaze were enough to prove that right then and there.

*o*O*o*

That night, Anja went back to Loki. The room was quiet when she made it into his chambers, and she found herself unable to see more than a few feet in front of her because it was so dark.

"Loki?" she said quietly as she stepped further into his chambers. She let out a squeal as a hand clamped down hard on her shoulder and pulled it back into the bare chest of the owner. A hand came down to clamp over her mouth, and she squirmed in the iciness of her captor's grasp. She could feel the steady beat of a heart against the back of her head as she was pulled roughly flush against him.

"Hush now," Loki said quietly in her ear as he brought a hand over her shoulder. She could feel his breath cascading over her neck and almost all sense of time and space left her for the briefest moment. There was a piece of cloth dangling from his long fingers as he held it up in front of her gaze… and Anja automatically recognized it as a blindfold. "I thought we would focus on a different aspect of your training this evening."


	11. Chapter 11: The Serpent's Skylark

"_But it's a conversation _

_I just can't have tonight._

_You want a revelation, _

_Some kind of resolution."_

* * *

Anja let out a gasp as she took in the piece of cloth in front of her silver gaze. Loki's grip was still firm, holding her to his bare chest. Without thinking, she used a bit of her own magic to escape his grasp, slipping into a mist state before turning to him. Her gaze was still wide, unyielding as she took him in.

The smirk on his lips did not go unnoticed.

"You need to focus on your sensory skills," he said by way of explanation. A single dark eyebrow arched up on Anja's face and Loki continued. "The light will not always be your ally. You need to be able to detect a person's aura with your abilities before you can truly move on with your studies. Tis quite simple," he said quietly, his words a long stream of velvet as they fell from his tongue.

Anja stepped back as Loki advanced on her. He was going to blindfold her… in his chambers. She would be completely at his mercy. He didn't seem to be thinking twice about such a suggestive thing. Did she trust him enough for this? She knew the answer to her own question without batting an eye.

Of course she did.

"Turn around," Loki ordered, the green fabric of the blindfold draped across both of his hands now. Anja pressed her lips together in a fine line at the sound of him ordering her about in such a way. She had never been one to give into another's wishes so easily. But she had learned long ago that some things were better left unargued.

Gracefully, and with a slight toss of her head, she turned around to face the window that she had just come through. The night was beautiful, the cool air seeping in through the open window. The stars against the backdrop of the night sky were all that she remembered seeing before the dark cloth came down over her eyes and her world was plunged into darkness.

Loki looked down at the woman before him, the heat of her skin hitting him as he stood so close to her. He secured the knot of the blindfold behind her head. His fingers brushed a few stray strands of hair, and the feel of something so tender that he had not known in what felt like forever. Instinctively, his fingers trailed through her hair before coming down to rest at her shoulder. He could feel her pulse hammer beneath the cool of his fingers as he brought them up to rest at the crook of her neck.

He closed his eyes as well. He knew that his magical abilities were gone for the moment, but this was a technique that he had used countless times in his own battles. He focused on her pulse…

"Feel my grip on you," he whispered so as not to break her concentration. "Every being in the universe has a specific pull to them, a specific electrical current. Use your energy and powers to hone in on mine."

Anja inhaled shakily, trying in vain to ignore the thrill that was shooting down her spine at his touch. Eventually, however, she was able to focus on the hand that was on her…

Out of the darkness, she was able to see the faintest thrumming of a green light. It glowed stronger and stronger… almost like a heartbeat as it came into sharp focus. Then she realized that the throbbing was an actual heartbeat… a heartbeat she knew well.

She let out a gasp as Loki's aura came into focus sharply. It was not one of magic, but of life itself. Further away, she was certain that she could make out the aura of the guard that was standing watch outside Loki's chambers… perhaps a little bit further away she could feel that of a maid down the hall.

"Yes," Loki hissed. She was brought from her focus slightly to feel his thumb massaging where it had come to rest in the hollow of her collarbone. "Now latch onto mine with your thoughts… and find me if you can."

At that, Loki let go of her, slipping into the darkness. He was trained in stealth and could move about the room quietly and swiftly. He lighted a several steps away from Anja, watching her from his perch.

When Loki had broken the contact between them, Anja had lost his aura very briefly. But as she honed back in on it, she was able to grasp onto his moving form. She tilted her head to the side carefully as she focused on him. It was a strange feeling, even she had to confess that. In truth she had never felt more… connected with him. Even in this blind state, she felt she could see him perfectly. Because an aura did not change. Life was life. Despite the fact that Loki had done so much wrong, his aura was no different than that of the guard outside his door. She wondered for the briefest of moments if it was merely the fact that his magic was gone.

She latched onto his aura even more and began to walk towards it, mere baby steps at first but soon giving way to purposeful strides as she moved towards where his aura was. When he moved, she switched her path, always trailing him and soon never more than a few feet away from him.

She had him cornered at one point, but he was able to sidestep her as she made it to him. When she neared him gain, she was prepared. As he went to dodge her that time, she slung an arm out, wrapping around his shoulders and pushing him back in front of her.

She heard him chuckle, the throbbing green light of his aura wavering a bit as that emotion surged through him, before his cool fingers came up to bring the handkerchief down from her eyes.

"Well done," he said quietly. "I wanted you to know that in case something came up with Amora. Next time you are around her get a feel for her aura. Then you will always know when she is near."

Anja chewed on her lower lip, nodding. She stiffened considerably when Loki's hand came down to take her own.

"Is that the end of the lesson?" she forced out.

Loki's emerald gaze darkened at that. "Only if you want it to be," he said quietly. His bare chest was far too close for Anja to ignore and she suppressed the shivers that were going up and down her spine.

"Then thank you," she managed as she pulled her hand away. Loki did not object as she turned on her heel and made it to the window. "Tomorrow?" she said softly as she met his gaze. He was still standing where he had been.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Anja?"

"Yes?"

He looked down at his feet once more. "Say hello to my son."

Anja nodded solemnly before she was out the window once more, the cold night air rising up to meet her as she transformed into a mist.

*o*O*o*

The next day, Anja took Aric to the gardens. The child was just learning to take his first steps, something that had snuck up on Anja entirely. She realized that he was almost at the age where that would be expected though. Andrew went with her, toy bow in hand as he led the way.

Gently, she carried Aric down the path that would lead to the gardens. This time, when she made it to the countless flower beds and fountains, she didn't stop. She kept right on going to the path that led to the woods. It was an inconspicuous little trail that led down to the river that Loki had taught her to swim in all those years ago. She had shown it to Andrew only once, long before she had taken up the dark magic lessons with her ex-lover. She saw it only fitting that her child learn to take his first steps in the water that had been her lifeline for the longest time.

The babe let out a soft coo at the feel of the river water on his toes as Anja stood him up along the shore where small waves lapped upon the sand. She could tell already that he had her spirit when it came to doing things himself because his little hands constantly tried to pull away from hers as he inched forward on unsteady feet. He seemed to want to follow his older cousin, and his sharp green eyes were fixed on Andrew's form further up the riverbed.

She had an ever present ear out for any magical disturbance in the woods. As she suspected, there was none. Amora had been rather quiet these past two days. The few times Anja had ventured out of Selena's home in the day, The Enchantress had been in meetings with the court and the other ambassadors.

Anja had yet to meet any of the other ambassadors. She suspected they would probably be at Andrew's party, an event that was a mere five days away now.

"Aunt Anja!" Andrew said excitedly from his place several feet in front of her. "Watch what I can do!"

She looked up from where she had Aric to see Andrew pulling steady streams from the river and landing several fish on the stony shore. Quickly, the child bent down, red hair shining in the midday sun, and snagged one to show Anja.

Anja furrowed her brow as he came up to her. "You are very talented, Andrew," she said kindly. "But a sorcerer must never harm something we do not intend to use."

Andrew's brow fell a bit at that, but lit up again as he looked back at his aunt. "Perhaps Mother will cook it for supper then!" he exclaimed, flinging the still gasping fish up in the air along with his hands. The fish flew through the air and back into the river before he could catch it… and the child burst out laughing.

"Or perhaps not," Anja chuckled as she looked back down at Aric. The child had stilled in the steps he had been taking, his little hands clasping onto her tightly as he looked out over the water. He tilted his head back up to meet Anja's gaze before looking back to the water. Anja bent down to scoop him up, planting a kiss just behind his ear.

"Feesh," he said quietly as he extended a hand towards the water. "Feeshie."

Anja let out a small laugh at her son. He had become quite the talker since she had come back to him. He clenched and unclenched his hand as he looked back at the water. "Yes, darling, that was a fish," she said as another chuckle slipped from her lips. Then, to Andrew, "Why don't we get back home and see about a midday meal."

Andrew's bright blue eyes went wide with excitement as he nodded quickly. The fish he had pulled from the river was all but forgotten.

Anja began to walk away from the water, back up the shore to where the path was. Aric's shrieks did not stop her and he kept pointing a hand towards where the fish had gone back into the river.

"Feesh!" he said loudly. "Feeeeesh." At the sound of water splashing, Andrew turned around once more.

The child let out a gasp before he looked back to Anja. "Aunt Anja! Look!"

At that, Anja turned… and saw what appeared to be the same fish that Andrew had just summoned flopping around on the shore not five feet away from her. Aric let out a giggle and a clap as he took in his handy work. All Anja could do was stare open-mouthed at the magic that a mere two-year old had just performed.

*o*O*o*

That night, Loki worked with her on the physical fighting of a warrior. Anja did not tell him of what Aric had done, merely choosing to return for her lesson. The time she spent learning was an escape, however twisted it was, from the pressures of the world around her.

She knew her learning was drawing to a close with Loki. There was not much more that he could teach her when she possessed magic and he did not.

When Anja had first heard Loki tell her what he had planned for that night, she had not understood in the slightest. She hadn't had time to understand, to be truthful, because the next thing she knew he had come at her physically, swinging his fist through the air as he moved towards her. She dodged it, but only just before shooting him a disbelieving look. "Anja. Dark magic. Use the strength that it gives you."

He was coming at her again, and she imagined a force field of a shield meeting his fist as he did so. They were in the library, and she was dodging him left and right… until her stress got the better of her. In a burst of strength, she advanced on him, new as she was to this bizarre sparring that he had come up with. She got in a solid punch to his jaw, knocking him off balance.

Loki watched Anja come at him over and over again. It was a feeling that was both frightening and empowering at the same time. He wondered how he could take pleasure in something so physically brutal as what he was putting them both through, but he did. Because each time her fist met part of his body, or her magic touched him in some way shape or form, he was feeling. Ever since their lessons had started these little bits of contact had brought back a part of him that he had all but forgotten about. The Chitauri had tortured him beyond belief while they trialed him. He had forgotten so much during that time. But now as he watched Anja's full potential unfold around him, he was left breathless.

There was something oddly sensual about the way she moved with him… and to his great surprise he felt the urge to squelch her feeble attempts to counter his attacks and pull her close. No, it was not the tender love he had once had for her. This was a love that stemmed from the darkness that drew them both closer to one another… a love for the dark that they both harbored, even if Anja did not see it yet.

*o*O*o*

Somehow she landed him on his back about a half hour later. Her eyes were glowing brightly in a reflective state as dark magic coursed through her veins. She looked down at him briefly before offering a hand to help him up. The spark in his eyes at this motion should have told her what he was planning on doing, and the next thing she knew she was on her back beneath him in the library. He had both of her wrists pinned beside her head as she looked up at him, silver eye wide as she felt… his arousal?!

She gasped as she struggled beneath him, finally wrapping her legs around his waist and reversing their positions so she was on top. The burning look in his gaze worried her and she got up swiftly. "What… what was that to you?" she whispered.

Loki had gotten up at this point, straightening his collar as he looked to her. "I know not what you mean."

Even now, Anja could see the bulge in his pants. It was rather prominent now and she met his gaze once more. His body was betraying the silver words that fell from his tongue. "You… you liked it when I hit you," she whispered.

"Anja-"

"Are you mad?" she cried out.

He pressed his lips together once again, licking them quickly before he looked back to her. "You do not understand."

"No, I think I do," she whispered.

He shook his head. "And yet there is a part of you that wants me just as badly as I want you now." He walked towards her once more, but she stepped backwards. "It's you, Anja," he whispered. "Always and forever I have wanted you. You haunt me, bewitch me. I have never belonged more to anyone than I have to you."

Anja shook her head. "I need to go, Loki," she whispered. "I cannot deal with this right now. You stand here and tell me you want to be my lover again… but I know not that I could handle it emotionally. You have not even confirmed with me that you will regain your honor back in Asgard's courts. I do not think that I could live with myself if you… if we…"

He had her cornered at that point, her back to the table in the center of the library. A cold hand came up to cup her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Look at me," he said softly. She obliged after several seconds. "Ask me to kiss you," he said slowly, trailing a thumb over her lip. "Or better yet, look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me to, that there isn't still something there."

Anja furrowed her brow again. "No, Loki," she said weakly, but her heart was not in the statement. She pushed him off of her at that, stepping away from his grasp. "I can't… I need to be able to trust you," she said quietly.

She heard him scoff at that and she turned around. "Trust is for fools, Anja. Great love is wild and passionate. It burns and consumes."

"Until there is nothing left," Anja said quickly. "Loki, I think of my child."

"Our child," Loki corrected her.

She shook her head. "You are missing my point. I am not a naïve young girl anymore. I have a family to think of. The entire reason I was training with you was to protect him from Amora. Loki, I fell in love with a good and just man. I fell in love with the Loki that was not consumed by jealousy or hatred… Or manipulated by dark magic." She sniffled as she looked down. "Now I need to go. Goodnight."

She was at the window when he spoke again. "No," he growled as he walked back up to her quickly, crossing the room in three strides. "Anja look at me." He had grabbed her upper arm at that, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Why? Give me a solid reason I should stay."

He let out a huff at that, peering out the window behind her as he thought through what he wanted to say. "Because I'm tired."

"Well so am I," she said sarcastically. The dark circles that had taken up house under her eyes were evidence of that through and through.

"No, Anja. I'm tired of pretending that we don't have feelings for each other when we both sure as hell know that isn't the case. I am tired of you coming to me in the darkest of nights for reasons you claim are other than the fact that you still care for me." He had pressed a palm to her cheek at that, looking deep into her eyes. "I want to pleasure you, to give you what you deserve."

Anja was breathless as she met his gaze. She could not have moved if she wanted to.

When he saw she was not going to protest, he continued. "I want to make you proud."

"Then fulfill your oath to the kingdom. Make it so we can be together truly," she whispered. When he did not answer her she gave him a small smirk. "That is what I thought," she said quietly. "Loki…" She trailed off as he looked down at their feet, almost toe to toe in the dim light. "I am going to leave now." She stepped from his embrace slowly, carefully as she looked away.

"Anja."

She turned back to him one last time, placing a gentle hand to his face. "Nothing will ever change how much I care for you, Loki. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you. That has already been proven." She reached up to place a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"The man you are waiting for doesn't exist," he said softly. He closed his eyes at her touch, but when she pulled away he opened them again and his gaze was dark. "Not anymore. And I believe you love the man I am now even more than the one you knew before. Do you not see, Anja? We are so alike… Why do you think you keep returning to me? I know it is not solely for the lessons. It is because when you are with me it is the only time you feel truly alive."

Anja pulled away from him again, removing her hand from his grasp. "Loki-"

"Because it is the same for me, My Darling, My Little Skylark. I told you I wouldn't change back on Midgard," he said suddenly. "Anja. Take me as I am now or lose me forever."

"An ultimatum?" she whispered. "Is that all the silvertongue can come up with?" Anja chewed on her lower lip, crossing her arms as she took him in. He was manipulating her, trying to get her to stay. Well this time she wouldn't do it. She wasn't going to play his game anymore. "Goodbye, Loki," she said softly. And then she was gone through the open window.

She would run like she always did, Loki realized. She would fly away from him... his little skylark… But he would wait. He would wait patiently: the serpent in the underbrush.


	12. Chapter 12: Revelations

"_Have you forgotten all I know_

_and all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_and touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then."_

_~ 'Taking Over Me' by Evanescence_

* * *

The gardens rose up to greet Anja as the sun peeked over the tops of the mountains in the distance. She had been unable to sleep after the night's events with Loki, and had turned to the gardens as a source of comfort.

Now she was pulling water from the fountain with ease, honing on her natural abilities rather than the dark magic that Loki had ignited within her. She was determined to retain this side of her abilities, no matter how difficult it might be. The water made her feel more in control, and she was in no position to argue that point.

Then movement behind her made her lose her focus for the briefest moment and she solidified the stream she had been using into an ice dagger around her left fist. She spun on her heel to be greeted by a figure in a blue cloak, the hood up and blue eyes peering out from under it.

"Amora," Anja said quietly as she took the woman in.

The blonde removed her hood, looking at Anja carefully from her place several feet away. "I think you are more powerful than the molecular manipulations you resign yourself to," the Enchantress whispered. Her words were sharp and manipulative, and Anja had to wonder if that was a characteristic of all sorcerers. She certainly didn't have that characteristic about her.

"I was meditating," she replied quietly. "Then I heard you."

Amora let out a little laugh, looking down at the green grass. "Forgive the intrusion then," she said quietly. The woman was looking at her with a gaze the gaze of a woman that knew far more than she was telling. She had seen that in Loki's eyes several times.

"Can I help you?" Anja said quietly.

Amora shrugged, stepping up to the water. "No, I just needed some air." Anja pursed her lips, stepping away from Amora instinctively. "How is your prince?"

The comment took Anja completely offguard, and she started a bit before she slipped back into the cool state she had been in. "I know not what you mean," she said quietly.

Amora snorted lightly, cupping a nearby blossom in her hand. The pink bud died on contact.

"I simply wished to know. The elves of Svartalfheim do not wish to be at the mercy of a king who harbors traitors."

Bile rose in Anja's throat and there was the faintest glowing of silver in her eyes. It did not go unnoticed by her enemy.

"Ah, My Lady, I did not mean to… anger you," Amora said slyly, straightening her gown. "But I do wish to know if the All-father knows of your nightly trips to see Prince Loki." Amora kept a straight face, mild concern expertly crafted as her brow furrowed.

Anja inhaled sharply, suddenly feeling like the floor had been slipped out from under her. This wasn't happening…

"I didn't think so," Amora said quietly, more to herself than anyone else.

"What do you want?" Anja asked quietly. Amora's head shot up at that.

"I am not at liberty to say, My Lady," she said quietly, gliding a bit further away from Anja. "But you will learn soon enough."

"Your son is doing well?" Amora asked several seconds later, as if the statement was completely off topic.

Anja pursed her lips, clenching her hand in disdain as the ice fell from her grasp. The small talk continued, Anja never talking more than was necessary. Eventually, Amora seemed to take the hint and left Anja alone in the gardens once more.

With a small sob, Anja fell to the ground, unable to decide on anything. She needed to talk with someone she trusted. Loki was not an option at the moment… and her thoughts immediately flashed to Thor.

*o*O*o*

"Lady Anja!" Thor's voice boomed down the golden corridors of the Great Hall, catching the young woman off guard in the midday sun. Her encounter with Amora was still in the back of her mind, but it had seemed to be more of the usual evasive small talk with the aloof woman. Last night's conversation with Loki had weighed heavy on her mind, and she had requested an audience with Thor, but his voice was still harsh as she turned to the crown prince.

Thor stopped in his tracks when he saw her, completely unready for the haggard appearance caused by too many sleepless nights that hung about the once lively sorceress.

"Hello, My Prince," she said softly with a practiced smile. "How does today fare for you?"

Thor shrugged, coming up to Anja after regaining his composure. "I cannot complain," he said quietly, voice warm and comforting and entirely the opposite of what Anja had been hearing every night for the past two weeks. Thor was a good and just man, and she was proud to be able to call him somewhat her brother. "But you look tired."

Anja let out a huff of a humorless laugh, looking down at her neatly folded hands. "Andrew's party is not but three days away. Selena is beside herself with worrying about the preparations."

Thor nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Well, I shall be there. I received the invitation long ago and told Fandral that I would not miss it for the world!"

Anja pressed her lips together in a fine line. "That will mean the world to Andrew, My Prince. He is always talking about the day that he will be old enough to fight alongside you and Fandral."

Thor nodded with another grin. "Aye, I remember a time when I myself was like that. But of course that would have been many, many years ago." He let out a chuckle, and so did Anja as he took her arm in his and they began to walk down the corridor. "How has it been for you though, My Lady? I've not been giving you the attention that I should have since our return from Midgard. I worry for you… and my brother."

Anja sucked in a breath at that, looking up at Thor from under her eyelashes. "I worry for Loki," she said softly. "I have seen him several times since our return…" she trailed off, remembering the night before in vivid accuracy. "He is too proud, if I may be so bold."

Thor nodded in agreement. "Aye, Loki's defeat and punishment will weigh hard on him, I am sure. I have not seen him since the day after he was flogged." Anja raised a brow at that, looking up at Thor. The prince merely chuckled, taking a turn down another golden hallway. "You did an excellent job healing his wounds."

She let out the breath that she had been holding. "I don't know-"

"Oh, Lady Anja, please do not worry about that. Had I the abilities I would have been at his side as well. You love him. That was all that could have been expected of you."

Anja looked down at her feet, barely emerging from under the long, ivory skirt she had on. "I am not so sure, My Prince," she nearly whispered.

Thor stopped in his tracks at that and she looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I… he… I told him I missed the man he had been, Thor. I told him that I wanted him to change and that I would wait… But the last time… the last time I went to him he told me that he would never change and that he was certain I loved the man he's become even more than what he had been."

Her words flew from her mouth as she poured out all of her worries. The crowned prince crossed his arms across his chest, taking her in. "Anja," he said quietly. "I do not know much about what it means to truly be in love. I have been a warrior first for far too long. But, in truth, I find that there is something to be said for always going with one's gut reaction."

Anja furrowed her brow, biting her lip as she looked up at Thor. She had sat down on a bench at this point.

"As a warrior, I am trained to listen to my instincts and act upon them. If I may put it bluntly, I believe that that is where you and Loki fall short. You both are so calculating that you cannot truly be together without fearing what the other is planning or thinking."

"But after what he did on Midgard, after what he would have done to you if he had had the chance…" Her head was pulling her one way, her heart the complete opposite.

Thor shrugged. "They say that love is blind, My Lady. Nothing Loki has done or will ever do can make me love him as a brother any less. Aye, I may be angry with him, but under all of the heartache, he is my brother. I was raised to stand by him. It is our duty to help heal him during this difficult time as his family. That is why I disagreed profusely with my father's use of the flog. It only wounded him more greatly."

Anja had never heard the prince spout such profound words of wisdom. She blinked once as she gazed up at the prince. "But at what cost?" she whispered.

"Sorry?"

"At what cost are we to help him? He is so lost to the dark." She was testing Thor, her guilty conscience catching up with her as she realized how just Thor was. She had been going behind Thor's back every night to learn a power that she might not even need.

Thor shrugged, but he cut his eyes at Anja knowingly. "Love is unpredictable, My Lady. I believe one's expressions of it come in many forms during the course of a lifetime… even if they are not always the most acceptable." Anja nodded, looking down at her hands again.

"I wish he would rejoin the ranks of the Aesir," she nearly whispered. "Perhaps then he would see just how much that babe of his needs him."

Thor nodded, helping her back to her feet. "I do not believe Aric is the only person that needs Loki back."

Anja's heart physically hurt when Thor said that. The conversation she had just had with him weighed heavily in her mind.

"My Prince," she said hesitantly, thinking through her choice of words carefully. "I spoke with your father several weeks ago on matters concerning the Tesseract."

Thor stiffened at the mention of the glowing blue cube. "What of it?"

Anja shifted her footing slightly, obviously uncomfortable talking to Thor about it. "Your father mentioned that the cube may have manipulated Loki… but the Chitauri were defeated and now there's no one left that would be able to control him, right?"

"Lady Anja… That is something that-"

"My Prince, please. I need to know."

Thor filled his cheeks with air, letting it out slowly as he thought through what he what he wanted to tell Anja. "Aye," he said finally. "There have been whispers of a higher being that aided Loki in attaining the allegiance of the Chitauri."

Anja inhaled, finally pleased to hear someone other than Loki tell her that there was a reason to be weary. "And Loki has confided in me that he worries for the safety of Aric after his failure on Earth."

Thor arched a golden eyebrow at that, running a hand through his neatly trimmed beard. "Those thoughts have crossed my mind as well. But Aric is safe in Asgard, My Lady, I can assure you."

"I… I do not know about that," she said softly. "Loki seemed to be worried about someone getting in from the outside, a spy of sorts."

Thor seemed to understand. "I can assure you, the walls of Asgard are safe from anything of the sort."

"But… what if another sorcerer were here?" Her thoughts shifted to Amora, of the way she had looked at her the moment she had entered the Great Hall… and the dark magic she had used right in front of Andrew… and the eerie encounter in the gardens that very morning. "Someone who came under the guise of someone else."

Thor tilted his head to the side, thinking through what Anja was saying. "Amora, you mean," he said quietly. Anja opened her mouth, closed it, then simply settled for nodding. Her companion nodded, stroking his beard in deep thought. "I will be on guard for anything, My Lady, but the Enchantress seems to be a good woman intent on ensuring the peaceful alliance between the realms. Perhaps that will put your mind at ease. Has she done anything to you specifically?"

Anja shook her head. "I just… something is not right about her."

Thor nodded. "Very well. I shall speak with her today if it will put your heart at ease."

Anja gave Thro a small smile, patting him on the shoulder. Then, as if she had forgotten, she added: "And, My Prince, I have one last question," she said, broaching off her topic even more. "What became of Loki's weapon? The one from the Chitauri?"

"My father has placed it in the weapons vault. It is under heavy guardship as its powers rival those of the Tesseract. Why do you ask?"

Anja shrugged, looking down once more. "May I see it?"

"Of course," Thor said quietly. "But why?"

"I… wish to see if something your father told me rings true," she said smoothly. She wanted to see if it had the same energy readings as the glowing blue cube… and if it would be something of interest to an Enchantress bent on bringing down destruction to the kingdom.

*o*O*o*

The weapon's vault stretched before Anja and Thor, the air slightly chilled as they made it through the double doors. Loki's scepter sat on a pedestal slightly further down near the casket, and Anja was unable to look away from the blue orb that glowed on the tip of the spear… because it was so very similar to the Casket as well.

"I shall wait up here for you," Thor said quietly. "Be quick about your observations though."

Anja nodded, slipping down the steps and heading straight for the weapon. The closer she got, the more powerful she became, she realized. Something dark was coiling in her gut… like a snake. She pushed herself forward though… up until the point that she feared she might faint. Because intense images were flashing through her mind.

They were the same ideas that had overwhelmed her when Odin had brought her down here with the Tesseract. As she took in the long scepter, the gruesome bladed end glowing in the light of the blue orb, she realized that it had to have been a part in Loki's manipulation.

She turned back to Thor, squashing the dark thoughts that threatened to consume her. "I believe this had something to do with Loki's turning in Midgard."

"What do you mean?" Thor said as he joined her on the level she had stopped on.

"My powers… My own aura is dragged down by this scepter. Odin thought that the Tesseract had something to do with Loki's descent into darkness… but I think the weapon his benefactors gave him had something to do with it as well."

Thor was about to respond, but Anja's eyes had grown reflectively silver again, standing out in the semi-darkness of the room. Then, as quick as a whip, something entered her soul, penetrating her energy levels. It was dark… and more powerful than anything Anja had ever some across. "Lady Anja… are you… Are you well?"

Anja blinked once, closing her eyes and reigning in the darkness as Loki had taught her to do. That had been one of their very first lessons. "Aye," she said as she inhaled. When she opened her eyes she was back to normal, but she could still feel the cold, clammy feeling that had come when the darkness had filled her.

"We'd… We'd best leave the vault," Thor said softly, extending his arm to her.

Anja could do nothing but oblige.

*o*O*o*

Mere seconds after Thor and Anja left the room, a shadow emerged from behind the pedestal that housed the Tesseract. Bright blue eyes looked out from under the hood of a light blue cape as the figure sauntered forward to the weapon that Lady Anja had just been standing by.

A wicked smile crossed Amora's lips as she looked down at the weapon. Everything was going according to plan… Oh, the Enchantress knew far more than she had ever expected to at this point, particularly about the little prince's relationship with that girl. She had heard everything, listened to everything that that pathetic excuse for a sorceress had confided in the god of thunder… and it would make manipulating her even more fun while the final stages of the plan fell together. She already had the girl on pins and needles anyway…

It would make it so much sweeter, Amora realized, when they both fell. Because she was going to make her move in three days time. While, she waited though, she wanted to have some fun.

Gently, the Enchantress brought three fingers to her lips, brushing them softly in a kiss before blowing it in the direction of where Anja and Thor had gone. Dark magic trailed from the woman's fingertips in the direction she had blown the kiss. The spell she had woven would find its mark.

*o*O*o*

Darkness was still in Anja when she and Thor made it out of the vaults and back into the upper levels. She didn't know why, but the feeling of intense power did not leave her as it had when she had been near the Tesseract. This was something raw, powerful, and hungering.

She felt like she might burst…

"Lady Anja," Thor said quietly. "Are you well?" That was the third time he had asked her that that night.

"Yes, My Prince," she managed out. "I am simply tired… and a tad bit stressed." She let out a humorless chuckle.

Thor smiled down at her, taking the laugh as means that she was alright. "Well then, Lady Anja, I hope you and Lady Selena are able to finish off the final party details easily."

Anja nodded to him in thanks, trying to ignore the feeling of having too much energy within her system. "I am sure we shall," she said quietly as Thor kissed her hand in farewell.

"If you need anything else, just let me know," Thor said genuinely. "I am here for you if you need help. You are practically a sister to me by now, I hope you realize that."

Anja nodded, smiling wanly. "And you are like a brother to me," she replied with a little curtsy. "Thank you for being so kind to me, My Prince." Her powers were raging inside of her despite her attempts at control.

Thor bowed to her, leaving her at the entrance to the throne room. The sun was setting by this point and she had not been home all day… but could she return to her baby in such a state?

She knew the answer to that long before the question was even formulated in her mind. She walked blindly through the palace as she made it back to the upper levels. Something was tugging at her heart… or it could have been her soul. She was not sure. Because the person she was going to see owned both of them.

And then she lost track completely of where she was and what she was doing.

*o*O*o*

Loki was sitting by his fireplace when he heard the dull thud against his door. A dark dress shirt hung off of him, halfway unbuttoned. His dark hair fell in light waves over his face, unkempt and unstyled. He thought the sound was just the guard bumping against it on accident until Anja burst through the doors, silver gaze glowing in its mirror-like state. Dark energy was radiating from her and he was on his feet in an instant.

"Loki."

"Anja?" he said quietly. This was so far from what he had expected of her that he was left speechless when she walked straight over to him, took his face in her hands, and brought his lips down to her level. It felt too good, to receive such an affection from her willingly.

He pulled away after a second, looking down at her. "I knew you would come around eventually, My Darling, but so soon?"

"Stop talking," she said firmly as she looked up at his emerald gaze, gripping the silken undershirt he had on. Her voice did not sound like itself, bordering on inhuman. "Put your hands on me. Now."

She was tired of planning every little breath out, every step. It was something that she had had to do since she had returned to Asgard. At this point, though, all she wanted to do was let Loki take away the pain, to give into him and let the moment take her where it may. The energy in her head was threatening to burst forth… and she needed the man that had taught her to wield it. She was certain that he could sense it with a single look in his eyes.

Loki raised an eyebrow even further at that. The mischief in him was set ablaze. Who was he to deny the darker side of Anja anything?

And then his lips had tackled hers, relentless and persistent as she opened her mouth to him and he poured everything into her.


	13. Chapter 13: Back into the Shadows

_**AN: Warning, here there be smut. Now an M-rated fic, folks! I seriously don't know what's wrong with me. These two are just too naughty for their own good. Curse my perverted self. :P Hope you guys like it though! I feel like any of the 'sexytimes' I write are necessary to actually gain a mature look on their very messed up relationship at the mo. Reviews are welcome! Flames ignored. This is an all-smut chapter. I'm kinda ashamed...THERE IS A PURPOSE TO IT THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED THOUGH. For those that have really been paying attention, you may figure out why. just... bear with me. **_

* * *

"_Would you leave me,_

_If I told you what I've done?_

_And would you need me,_

_If I told you what I've become?"_

_~ 'No Light, No Light'_

* * *

Loki followed Anja's desires to a tee. Gently, he tucked her body into his, wrapping long arms around her shaking frame. His bare chest was warm against Anja but she suppressed a shiver as he traced her upper lip in smooth strokes with his tongue. Her eyes, previously closed before, shot open when she felt his teeth come down lovingly on her lower lip, tugging at it gently before he pulled away to meet her still glowing gaze.

And then, as quickly as Anja had started kissing him, she froze. He felt her stiffen in his embrace and she pulled away suddenly.

"That was not… that was not me," she whispered as she looked at him. "I did not mean-" How had she let her desires outweigh the logical portion of her brain?!

Loki let out a throaty chuckle as he looked down at her. It was not comforting though.

"You know not how long I have wanted to kiss you like that," he whispered as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Anja closed her eyes again at his touch, knowing full well she should be afraid, that he wasn't the man he had once been… All thoughts left her when his long fingers slipped up her torso, coming to rest under her arms on the sides of her breasts. The material of her dress absorbed the heat of his fingers, and she fought the urge to let out a gasp when his right hand slipped further over to cup her.

Loki smirked, practically able to see the way her chest rose and fell with each frantic beat of her heart. There was not an ounce of resistance left in her and he could see the lust shining in her gaze.

"And if memory serves, that was very much the way your lips have always tasted. What do you mean it was not you?" he said quietly, his expert fingers kneading the breast he had taken in his hand as his other hand snaked around to rest in between her shoulder blades. He pulled her closer, pressing the hand at her breast into her a bit more firmly. It was just enough to make her loose herself to him and she let out a gasp. This touch was nothing but a teasing gesture though, that much she knew. It was but a taste of what was sure to follow if she stood here with him much longer.

"I don't know. Loki, I told you I wanted to wait." There was a large amount of confusion in his gaze at that point, so she continued. "I am not ready to… revisit that part of our relationship."

"Then when?" he growled. He looked down at her, trailing a thumb across her lower lip. "Because if you give yourself to me tonight, I can help you make up your mind." He could feel her power aura pushing into him, an intoxicating caress to his senses. Dark magic was her ally now, through and through. He didn't give her time to protest before lowering his lips down to the hollow of her collarbone, silvertongue easily finding the spot that always broke her will… and this was no exception.

Before he could protest, she stepped into him once more, placing a hand gently to his abdomen before slipping it even further down. He let out a gasp at her actions, looking up into her eyes before letting his forehead coming to fall in the crook of her neck. He went back to her sweet spot, nuzzling, licking, biting the tender flesh. How long had it been since he had felt something specifically designed to make him feel pleasure? Too long, he realized.

"Anja," he groaned against the tender skin of her neck.

"Hush now," she said softly, pulling away from him to gaze into his emerald eyes. She could not help but notice how much the dark energy within her had subsided since she had been with him. Oh, it was still there, alright, but to be so near to him…

When he brought his lips to hers again, he could feel something change within him as well. His powers… something in his gut was changing. He didn't feel hollow anymore… he felt power. He could feel the energy deep within Anja coiling out of her… and into him… through the connection that their lips had made.

Anja was kissing him fervently as the darkness radiated deep within her… He crushed her against him, letting out a low moan as he picked her up to get closer. He moved to her throat, biting down hard on the sensitive flesh and lathing the mark with his tongue once more. This time, he could feel darkness leave him and center solely into the love bite on her neck. Her hands travelled to his hair, tentatively running through it.

That didn't last long though, because as quickly as that thought had occurred to him, an animalistic growl had rumbled from his chest. He had not felt anything this passionate since he had stood before that mortal crowd in Stuttgart.

"Tell me you want me," he growled. "Tell me you want me to make you mine again…" He was speaking as he trailed his lips down her throat. "Tell me, Anja," he said sharply, hands digging into her hips as he rested his lips in the hollow at the base of her throat. "I want you to want this, to accept it for what it is…to accept _us_."

Anja closed her eyes tightly, blocking out all traces of light.

"Because you know deep down that the darkness is where you belong… With me."

Anja's eyes snapped open at that… and she could feel an intense amount of static energy around their intertwined bodies. They had hardly moved from where she had first kissed him.

No, she couldn't handle this. Not when she was in such desperate need of an escape. Out of nowhere, she brought her hand out to take Loki's… before directing it back in between her thighs. Something darkened in Loki's gaze at that, and before she knew anything else, he had shifted her in his arms, carrying her like a child to his bedchambers and laying her on the bed gently.

He stood over her, taking in her heaving form. Her breath was coming in gasps as she looked up at him. He slipped his own shirt off of his shoulders, throwing it carelessly to the side before looking down at her. "Do you want me the way I want you?" he said quietly.

When she didn't answer him, he joined her on the bed, his weight quickly on top of her as he met her gaze. Anja shuddered to feel his chest so close to her, to feel his warmth so near… She let out a gasp as he undid the laces of her outer garments, peeling them away to expose the thin silk of her underclothes. He trailed a tender hand down, cupping her breast before he moved further down.

She inhaled sharply, squeezing her eyes shut as that same hand moved into her undergarments. He hissed to find the wetness already there, desire shooting through him. "So wet, My Skylark," he whispered in her ear and she let out a whimper. "And yet you deny my power over you, the love we share."

"Loki," she gasped.

"That's right. Say my name," he growled, nipping at her earlobe. "Because you belong to me." She could hear him undoing the button of his pants at that point and she was pulled from the daze he had put her in.

"S-top, Loki," she said quietly. When he didn't, she squirmed a bit. "I can't… After Aric…"

At the mention of their son's name, Loki pulled away to meet her gaze. "What about Aric?"

"I… do not want another child," she managed. "Not yet." She was not so lost that she could not think of the outcome of making love with him. Aric, as much as she loathed herself to admit it, had been a mistake. She hadn't thought about the consequences of her actions with Loki that had led to the conception of his child before he had fallen.

Loki raised an eyebrow, meeting her gaze as understanding shot through his own. "Ah," he said finally. "Point taken," he said quietly. "Know that I will want this soon," he whispered, slipping a finger inside of her again with just enough force to send her over the edge. She cried out, a long and breathy gasp of his name that released every emotion that she had been keeping secured behind her mask since she had returned to Asgard."But not until you have given yourself to me fully, not until you admit that you love me the way I am at this very moment." He spoke slowly, pumping her with the rhythm of his words as he rode out her orgasm.

"I have already told you I want you in such a way," she gasped as he added another finger before pulling out slowly. "Just… not now."

"That is not what I meant," he whispered. "I was thinking more along the lines of marriage."

Her eyes went wide at that comment and she blinked once. "You are hardly in the position to even think that," she whispered.

He shrugged a bit. "And you are hardly in the position _not_ to be thinking about it." He indicated the extremely vulnerable position he had gotten her into. Something magical was still in his gut, and it had only intensified as he had stayed near her. "But if that is what you want, I intend to enjoy every bit of you I am allowed."

He touched her again, removing all of the fabric of her dress from her body until she was completely naked beneath him. Her eyes had taken up their silver glow once more as she peered up at him and he brought a hand to cup her cheek. "Loki..."

"Trust me, Darling. That darkness within you is something to behold," he said quietly in her ear, supporting his weight over her as he leaned into her. "I know you will never go back to the way you were, My Darling. After all," he trailed a hand down to her knee … and slid down her body before he knelt before her on the floor. "As I said, once you have a taste…" He leaned back over her and planted a kiss just below her bellybutton, leaving a wet spot. He knew she would feel it. Slowly, like the serpent he was, he dropped down in front of her… spreading her legs even wider… and placing his face down… there… "… You'll never long for anything else." He let out a long exhale, letting his breath trail across her already sensitive core. She wasn't sure if he was talking about dark magic or something else at that point.

At this point, she didn't care.

She closed her eyes, throwing her head back. She knew what was coming, that he was going to push her to climax with his mouth… and she was going to let him. After all he had done both to her and an innocent realm, she was going to let him pleasure her in such an improper fashion. What did that say about her? She waited for what felt like forever. But nothing ever happened. When she lifted her head to see what he was doing, a small smirk crossed his lips.

He had been waiting on her to finish registering what he was about to do. "Just let it go, Anja," he whispered. "Let yourself love me."

Then his lips found their mark, and Anja let out a cry as her head fell back against the pillow and her hands flew to Loki's hair.


	14. Chapter 14: Silver and Gold

"_Because it's so easy to say it to a crowd_

_But it's so hard, My love, _

_To say it to you out loud." _

_~ 'No Light, No Light'_

* * *

Anja woke up several hours later, Loki's long arms and legs draped over her protectively beneath the sheets of his bed. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, slow and steady. Anja could not remember feeling so well rested. She turned in his arms carefully, trying to get a better look at his own face.

In sleep, Loki looked like the same man she had fallen in love with in the gardens. There was no darkness in him, no evil. She chewed her bottom lip, unable to help herself as she scooted closer to him. She wrapped her fingers in the light dusting of hair on his chest, moving so she was nose to nose with him. She was so at peace here with him… So at peace that it took her several seconds more to realize what they had done to one another mere hours before.

She shot out of his arms at that, sitting up quickly as he jolted awake beside her. She held the sheets to her bare body, looking down at him as he blinked sleep out of his eyes. When she met his gaze, his eyes were emotionless. She could not tell what he was thinking, but they weren't the eyes of the man that had cried out her name merely three hours ago.

"What is wrong?" he asked quietly, sitting up. The silver arrowhead on his chest did not go unnoticed.

"You really have to ask me that?" she said quickly. "I have to get back," she whispered. "They will be missing me."

She got up swiftly, taking a sheet with her as she made for the dress that Loki had thrown carelessly aside. It was fully dark out now, and Anja expected it was around nine or ten o'clock.

Loki watched her form from his place in the bed, furrowing his brow as the pang of loss shot through him. He wanted her to stay with him all night…

"You could stay," he said quietly.

She turned around abruptly at that, sucking in a breath as he got out of the bed and walked over to her. He hadn't bothered with decency and now he stood before her, stark naked. "I cannot," she said as she turned away from him and moved back to grab her dress from the ground. She had it bundled in her arms when his cold arm snaked across her waist and pulled her back up against his chest.

"I am not protesting," he whispered into the tender spot behind her ear. He inhaled her scent deeply, remembering everything about it. It had been so long…

"But I am," she fired back. "I have to go home." His touch had muddled her thoughts severely at this point and it took every bit of her willpower to pull away from him. "Selena will be missing me… she is probably already beside herself with worry as to where I am and- Loki!"

His hand had cut her off, pulling her into him and ripping the sheet she had clutched around herself off of her body. His bare skin rubbed against hers like silk, caressing her senses in too many ways to count. He was looking at her intently and her olive skin contrasted against his alabaster complexion in the semi-darkness of the room; the embodiment of light and dark.

"Stay," he said quietly. "Please."

She shook her head, pulling away from him when his grip on her arm went slack. In a matter of seconds, she had her gown back on her body, redoing the laces with a swipe of her magic.

"Anja," he said quietly when she had made it to the window.

She stopped, closing her eyes before she turned around to look at him. "What?"

"If I… if I rejoin my father… Would you… consider my offer of last night in more depth?"

Anja's eyebrows almost shot to her hairline. "What do you mean?"

He crossed the room in three strides and taking her hand in his own. "If I renew my vows, will you marry me?"

Anja was speechless as she took Loki in. "I would say that that is something I would never have expected to see from the silvertongue," she quipped.

"Anja. I am serious," he shot back. "Do not take this lightly."

Anja swallowed, meeting his intense gaze. "Loki," she said softly. Her gaze was softer now, almost understanding. "You cannot ask me to make that decision right now. There is so much going on. I fear for Aric and Amora's presence is not helpful. And then of course there is the matter of Andrew's party-"

"A party?" Anja bit her lower lip at that, realizing that she had not mentioned anything to Loki concerning Andrew's birthday. "What kind of party?" he growled.

"Tis none of your concern, Loki," she replied. His grip on her arm merely tightened. Why did he have a bad feeling in his gut when she mentioned an affair such as this?

"No, Anja. Tell me."

"Andrew wanted a masquerade for his birthday, Loki, a mortal tradition that I thought you would not appreciate." That last comment was a bit of a sting, one she knew would make Loki think. It was only then that he released her hand and let her turn to the window. "I will think on your offer, Loki. If you are truly willing to change… I cannot tell you how overjoyed I would be to stand at your side."

Loki's jaw tightened as he nodded. Something other than what they had been speaking on was going through his brain. What it was, Anja did not know. "Oh," he said after a moment of looking down at the silver pendant on his chest. With a sharp tug, the chain came free of his neck and he handed it out to her. "This is rightfully yours," he managed.

Anja pressed her lips together in a fine line. The memories of Loki's curse back on Midgard came back to her and she looked back up quickly to meet his gaze. "You keep it," she said softly. "It harbors too many bad memories for me."

Then she turned on her heel before her lover had time to protest and was falling through the open air.

*o*O*o*

Loki watched the place that she had disappeared from for the longest time before he finally turned and redressed. There was no telling what his little skylark had meant by that answer. He knew that she loved him, and he knew deep down that she knew it too. The Aesir and Midgardians had simply twisted her away from him.

He wanted her. Badly. That night they had shared had only stoked the fires of his need for her, the sparks that had been there all along now growing to massive flames. And it was the same for her. She had only cried his name out like she had just a handful of times… and those times had been nothing but loving between them. Was he willing to change for her? To go back to the liar that had claimed to be his father for so long?

Yes or no? He could not have been sure if his life depended on it.

He did know that she was a prize he wanted, something that he would kill for if he needed to.

And then there was the matter of that blasted masquerade party. His thoughts were haunted by the very idea that something might go wrong with that. How stupid could that sister of Anja's be to throw a party in which guests could so easily be hidden from each other. Amora could do so much damage to his family in the briefest of moments… or any of his other benefactors could swoop in and do anything they wished with their face behind a mask…

As the urge to kill shot through him, Loki felt the familiar tingle of what he had felt in his gut with Anja rear up. Because he could feel something shift in his power aura, something deep and magical that he hadn't felt in the longest of times.

*o*O*o*

"Anja!"

Anja mentally kicked herself as she tried to make it up the stairs and to her bedchambers. Selena's voice had stopped her on the very last of the steps and she turned to see the blonde coming at her from the foot of the stairs.

"Where have you been!?" Selena fought to keep her voice a whisper, not wishing to wake everyone else in the house. "Do you realize how worried I have been?"

Anja held her head high, descending the staircase once more to stand before her older sister. Then she realized that Selena's blue gaze had come to fall on her collarbone and she looked down.

She hissed in a breath when Loki's lovebite came into focus before looking back up to meet her sister's shocked expression… before the blonde's eyes filled with anger.

"You went back to him…" It was not a question, but a statement of obvious fact.

Anja swallowed, angry at herself. "Selena, I-"

"Anja, you know I have always supported you in anything that would make you happy… but this… This is unacceptable on so many levels."

"Selena, I… I was scared and I needed someone-"

"How in Valhalla could you think he was the one to turn to?! After all he lied about, Anja, after all he did to you!"

"I needed to talk with someone, Selena. I do not trust Amora, and other things have been going on in the palace…"

"So you gave yourself to him again," Selena's wind-chime like voice was the darkest Anja had ever heard.

"Not… not completely," Anja whispered. "He is just as damaged as I am, Selena. There are higher powers at work here that forgo even the Allfather. I needed someone to talk to… to-"

"But Loki?!" Selena chewed her lower lip, a characteristic that the sisters shared, and crossed her arms. Her blue gaze was clear and angry. "Anja… I spent far too long before you… before you disappeared turning a blind eye to your meetings with the prince. I will not let you go down that path again. I love you too much…" Tears were in Selena's eyes at that point and she blinked them back hard as she brought a hand up to wipe a stray drop of water away. She still had a bit of kohl on her eyes and the action left a smudge of darkness on her pale skin. "If you think… I will ever trust that… _man_ again, you are wrong." She had spit out the word 'man.'

Anja licked her lower lip, wincing as her tongue trailed across a place that Loki had bit down particularly hard on. The guilt that was surfacing in her was amplified as she remembered the way he had touched her… and the pleasure that she had felt from it.

"I love him, Selena," she said softly. "And, in his own way, he loves me as well. Dark magic has twisted his mind. He is not the same man I fell in love with… but I have to believe that that part of him will return."

Selena placed a hand to her forehead at that, shaking her blonde head slightly. "I can't lose you, Little Anja," she nearly whispered.

"Sister, I am not a child anymore. I have to make my own decisions."

Selena's head shot up at that. "Anja… With Vanaheim lost to us, we no longer have contact with Father. I, as the eldest of the family in this realm, am responsible for you as you are still unmarried."

Anja opened her mouth to protest, but Selena put up a hand. "I will not lose you again. I do not want you leaving this house until everything has been sorted out with the prince."

Anja felt her world fall away at that. "Sister, you can't!"

"I already have Fandral's approval. You are to remain in the house with Aric until further notice."

Anja's jaw dropped at that. "Selena-"

"Please do not argue with me Anja," Selena said softly. "It pains me to do this, but I worry for you."

"Then don't," Anja managed. "I am a capable mother and sorceress. I will not let Loki corrupt me."

"But he already has, Sweetling," Selena said softly. "I can see it in your gaze."

Anja felt tears brim in her eyes. With Amora roaming freely around Asgard, how was Anja to know what was going on? Thor had said he would talk to the enchantress, but now Anja would never know… at least until the night of the party.

*o*O*o*

"Hold still, My Lady!"

The maid that was helping Anja into her gown pulled hard on the strings of Anja's corset as the silver-eyed girl closed her eyes. Air whooshed from Anja's lungs as the corset came down even tighter around her frame. At this point, Anja hardly needed a corset. She was still unfathomably thin, sometimes going days without an appetite. Something deep down told her it was the dark magic that she had been working with.

"Okay, one more time," the maid managed before pulling once more on the laces. Anja bit her lip, taking in the slight pinching. "There we go," the maid said. The maid turned her back briefly to grab the silken dress that Anja would be wearing for Andrew's party that very night.

"Will you be needing assistance, Lady Anja?" the maid said quietly as she laid the pink material on the white blanket of Anja's bed.

Anja cleared her throat, pulling herself away from the mirror that she had been looking at the dark circles under her eyes in. "No," she said quietly. "I will manage it myself. Where is my son?"

"Oh, he is with Master Andrew," the maid said as she bent down to pick up a few hairpins that had fallen from Anja's vanity.

Anja nodded before the maid curtseyed and left the room completely. Anja turned back to her mirror before going for her make-up with a little sigh. She had not been out of the house since she had returned back from Loki. Thankfully, the love bite that he had left her with had faded considerably, but it still showed through under the powder that she was applying to her skin. The bastard would pay for that one, she promised to herself.

She swept the pink gown through the air with a bit of magic, letting it fall gracefully over her head as it fastened itself into place on her body. It truly was a sight, something similar to what the Midgardians would have worn during the time of the Renaissance.

It was an off the shoulder gown, made of baby pink silks and satins. Selena had been right when she had first been fitted for it. It sat well against her skin tone. She pulled her dark curls back away from her face carefully, lacing them through one another until she had an intricate braid pulling the top part of her hair away from her face. She was determined to look presentable tonight.

Then her gaze shifted to the silver mask. It was a simple one, plain silver with soft pink beads framing the edges and eyeholes. It would hide the dark circles under her eyes quite well. In a way, this whole outfit was a mask, a carefully crafted image to keep Loki's ex-lover in a presentable place. Some part of Anja wondered how much Selena worried about what the other Aesir would think should Anja simply show up. With that final thought, she tucked the mask into the small pocket at her waist and turned to on her heel to find Aric.

*o*O*o*

Aric and Andrew were playing in Andrew's quarters. Aric was holding himself up on a chair by the fire place while Andrew darted around the room with a fake sword.

"Be quick, fellow warrior!" Andrew said at the top of his voice, perching precariously on one of the chairs. Aric was looking at him wide-eyed, a grin on his face as he watched his cousin jump from one piece of furniture to the other. "We must rid the realm of terror!"

Aric let out a little laugh, letting go of his hold on the chair briefly to clap in agreement.

"Amamam…oooo….waaaaa!" Aric cooed out, throwing his hands in the air before falling backwards onto his bum. "Amama… am-oooowaaa!"

Andrew looked down at his cousin, extending a hand to lift Aric back up as Anja came into the room. "Aunt Anja!" Andrew said excitedly.

He took his aunt's hand and kissed it. "You are absolutely beautiful!" he said happily. That was his father in him, Anja realized, ever the womanizer. "You look like you should be a princess!"

Anja smiled softly at Andrew as she bent down to pick up her own son that had crawled over to her. He was dressed in a simple blue tunic for Andrew's party, nothing too flashy for a young child. The mask that Andrew had made for Aric was long gone, covered in baby spit.

"We were ridding the realm of evil, Aunt Anja!" Andrew said excitedly. "Weren't we, Cousin?"

Aric smiled down at Andrew before turning to his mother. "Amam… Amowa!" Aric cooed out with a nod. Anja's eyes widened at that, but she didn't say anything about Aric's interesting babbling.

Instead, she turned to Andrew. "Your mother was looking for you a few moments ago, Andrew. I believe your guests are arriving.

Andrew's eyes widened excitedly at that before he nodded and took off out of the room. It was another two seconds before he returned, having forgotten his own sapphire blue mask on the couch. Then he was gone again.

Anja smiled softly before she looked down at the babe in her arms. Aric was looking at her questioningly. "Bababa…dada?"

"No Little One," she answered quietly. "Not tonight."

Aric pouted a little bit, placing a palm to her cheek as he made his mother look down at him. "Mama," he whined. "I… I want Dada."

Anja closed her eyes at that, trying to block out the pain that was going to resurface any moment now. "So do I," she replied as she kissed Aric's head. The baby's attention was soon caught by something else as Fandral entered the room. The warrior hadn't pried too deeply with her about why Selena had kept her in the house for the past three days, but she knew he had a decent idea.

"I wanted you to know that we have heightened security this evening," he said softly. "No one shall be entering without an invitation."

Anja furrowed her brow at that, meeting Fandral's gaze. "Have you spoken with Thor?" she managed as Aric latched onto a lock of her hair.

Fandral stroked his beard, thinking. "To an extent. Know that you are safe from those that would do you harm. Let us leave it at that."

Anja nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Fandral," she said softly.

The warrior shrugged, seeming to hesitate a moment longer before he looked back to Anja.

"If I may be so bold, sister, I do not think it is an outside source that you need to concern yourself with when it comes to your own well-being."

Anja bit her lower lip, looking down at Aric as her baby rested his head on her shoulder.

*o*O*o*

The party had been in full swing for an hour and a half by the time Anja saw Prince Thor come through the doors. He was greeted reverently by the partygoers. All of them could tell who he was, even with the small, dark mask that covered his blue eyes. Amora had not been seen, but Anja knew that the Enchantress could easily slip in with the rest of the Aesir. Her hair color was perfect for it and the only thing that might set her apart would be her considerable height.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were making rounds, smiling and nodding to the partygoers. They really were quite the celebrities, she realized, and they greeted Thor as he made his way over to them.

Anja had seen several people since she had come down with Aric. Now her baby was with a nurse maid, letting Anja take a break as Aric played with the other children. At this point, Anja was at the edge of the room in the shadows, leaning against a pillar as she took in the dimly lit world around her.

Selena had found a way to dim the lanterns that lined this hall. The room was cast in a deep orange glow, contributing to the rather carnival-like aura that had been the blonde's intention. Anja could still see Aric with the nurse maid. Even with the added security, Anja was not about to let her child out of her sight in this environment.

She was just about to make her way back to Aric so she could go greet Prince Thor when a voice as cold as ice stopped her in her tracks and cool breath ghosted across the shell of her left ear. Because it was a voice she had not heard in three days.

"Anyone catch your fancy, My Lady Anja?"

With a gasp, she turned around, silver eyes wide beneath her mask as she took in the man that had just spoken.

Her heart nearly stopped as emerald eyes shielded by a golden mask met hers, burning through the semi-darkness and straight into her soul.


	15. Chapter 15: Black Fire

_**For Loki's disguise/glamour spell, think of Hiddleston's Captain Nicholls in War Horse. (Whom, might I add, I have the biggest crush on. ;) ) I don't know what it is with me and military guys :P *le sigh***_

* * *

_"And I'd do anything to make you stay _

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away." _

* * *

Anja's lips pressed into a fine line as she looked back at Loki. He towered over her, dressed in a simple emerald shirt and black leather surcoat. There was something different about him though. His once slicked back raven hair had been shortened and was now a dirty blonde to match those of the other Aesir in the room.

"A glamour spell," Anja said quietly. "How quaint." He chuckled softly as she turned back to face the party, hoping that no one else would notice the stranger that had made it through the security. "Forgive me but I thought you were lacking in your powers. How did you escape?"

"Ah," Loki said softly, stepping even closer to her in the shadows. She could feel his breath on the bare skin that her off the shoulder gown left revealed. "I believe you had something to do with that, My Darling."

She spun around, meeting his gaze once more. "What do you mean?" she said softly.

He shrugged. "When you left, my powers came back to me. I cannot explain how or why, but that is what seems to have happened. I came here to help you."

"I do not need help," she said softly. "Not yours. Not yet."

"Anja…"He sighed again, reaching out to place an icy hand on her shoulder. She seemed to melt into his touch for a brief second before she shrugged it off and turned to face him. "That mask suits your eyes beautifully," he whispered. She inhaled again as his hand went up to cup her chin. They were still very much in the shadows and no one seemed to notice the stray couple. "Where is Aric?" he said softly when he was convinced that she would actually hear him out.

"Playing with the nursemaid," Anja managed. At his touch, she could feel energy humming through her body, where their skin touched only amplified it. That had to have something to do with how he had escaped…

"And Amora?"

"Haven't seen her," Anja forced out as he let go of her. "Why do you fear her? You have told me that you worry about what your failures may have caused, but-"

The music had gotten a tad louder at that point and Anja rolled her eyes under her mask. He looked down at her solemnly. "Go find Aric," Loki said softly. "I will explain everything to you later."

Anja could not help but see the light that was in his eyes. "Loki…"

"Please, Anja. I do not want him to come to harm. These are the perfect hunting grounds for Amora's magic."

Anja looked at him once more before turning away to find her baby. She stopped. "Where will you be if I need you?"

"Just say my name and I will be there," he said quietly. Anja had to strain to hear him over the music. "I promise."

"Loki." He didn't have time to blink before she had walked back up to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"What?"

"I… I'm frightened." She seemed so much smaller than he remembered, perhaps frailer as well.

"Don't be," he replied. "I am here now."

Anja nodded once more before she turned away, heading straight for their son through the crowd.

*o*O*o*

Loki watched Anja disappear into the crowd, the pink satin of her gown melting into the array of costumed Aesir. He couldn't remember a time when she had willingly worn something so delicate and a wave of nostalgia hit him. He had not felt that for a very long time. It would be too easy to rejoin Odin, too easy to make her his bride. She had told him she wanted it and that was the way to regain her trust.

"I always find tragic romances to be the best," a woman's voice reached Loki's ears and he turned to see a woman with platinum blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes standing right next to him. She was wearing an all black gown… and a black masquerade mask like the one from his dream.

"Amora," he breathed out.

"What? No kisses for an old friend?" The Enchantress said jokingly as she sidled up next to him. She tried to take his arm, but he pulled it away abruptly.

"Not for one that is trying to bring destruction down upon me," Loki said quickly, voice low and lethal.

Amora chuckled. "So your little pet has told you about me."

Loki's nostrils flared at that statement. "What are you doing here, Amora? Surely you cannot think I will fall for your supposed 'recovery'."

Amora pursed her lips, thinking. "My Prince I know not what you mean."

"You think I will forget why you were exiled from this realm?" Loki hissed. The music had died down again, just barely covering the conversation between the two sorcerers in the shadows. "You may have Odin and the courts fooled, Amora, but I will not allow you to get closer to my family. I have not forgotten the treason you committed."

"And I have not forgotten the god of mischief and lies that wanted to help me with it to some extent," Amora breathed. "Even in your earliest stages of sorcery, Loki, I knew that you had the darkness in you. In my opinion that girl"- Amora tilted her head towards where Anja had disappeared-" was little more than a damper to keep the fire at bay. Perhaps if you had not become so attached to her on Midgard things would have ended differently for you… and we would not find ourselves as adversaries once more." The woman inched closer to him, a hand trailing down his arm from his shoulder…

In a movement as fast as lightning, Loki spun, grabbing the woman by the throat and teleporting out of the party room.

*o*O*o*

Loki landed on his feet on one of the balconies that were part of Fandral's home. Just one story below them the party dragged on, classical music reaching his ears. As soon as Loki realized that he and the Enchantress were alone, his hand had shot to her throat. He had her against the wall in an instant, pinning her there with shear strength. He held her several feet from the ground, and her pale skin flushed as he cut off her air supply.

Amora chuckled again under his hold, but it was garbled. "I don't remember you being _this _rough," she chided.

His grip on her throat tightened. "What do you want, Amora. What has The Other told you?"

She cackled again and he slammed her against the wall once more before letting her go. She slipped down the wall, landing in a heap of black satin. "Nothing I shall ever tell you of, My Prince. But your benefactors are angry with you. They lost an entire army and gained nothing from your little attempt to seize power over that pitiful realm. They want payment."

"And what would that payment be?" he hissed.

Amora shrugged. "Your suffering."

He inhaled and sent a blast of energy in her direction with his anger. She chuckled again, taking in the powers. "Ah, so your pet came to see you in the night, did she? You can thank me for that."

How in Valhalla did this woman know of that?!

Amora smiled knowingly. "My Prince, I was the one who sent her." She trailed a hand through her golden hair, now in disarray. "She didn't know, of course. Dark magic is a funny thing, really, especially when one uses it for so long… or in high doses."

"Speak plainly," Loki spat out.

"Your Anja is one of the most powerful sorceresses I have ever come across. She rivals myself… and she rivals you. Dark magic and power are two very potent things when mixed together, no? It takes a very strong person to wield both… perhaps a person with such strength does not even exist."

"And?"

Amora shrugged, straightening her gown back into its pristine state with her magic. "Why do you think she came to you in the night for lessons in a side of her gifts that she did not understand? Who do you think drove her to go to you? What fear pushed her to act?"

Loki glared daggers at the Enchantress.

"You know the answer, My Prince. My very presence has had her on edge since the moment I came here. You did not really think I would be stupid enough to go against all of Asgard as a mere ambassador, did you? It was I that made her go to you, I who drove her to fear me. And of course, you, who knew me in my youth, would fear for hers and your child's safety when you learned I had returned.

"My Dear, if any destruction is brought down upon you it will be by your own doing. What better punishment for a failure than to fail at saving the one he cares most for in the nine realms? Dark power is within that woman at this very moment. It is burning and consuming her very soul. And just who set that dark magic free within her, My Prince?"

Loki suddenly felt like he needed to vomit, but he held his tongue as curse words threatened to fall from it.

"You mean to tell me… that you manipulated her into coming to me… even the last time…"

Loki wanted to strike the smile right off of Amora's face. "Even that last time," she whispered. "Our poor little prodigy just couldn't handle the idea that I might be trying to harm that son of yours… and who else to turn to if not her tutor? Your meetings have been merely a fanning of the flames that will lead to her downfall."

Loki took another step backwards. "You… bitch," he muttered.

Amora shrugged. "I have been called far worse. But that is not the best part. That dark energy that has sprung up within her… it came from you. I do not know much of what happened between you two in Midgard, but I know enough. Obviously you knew her quite… intimately before you fell. That brat of a son is evidence to that. You two are intertwined in ways you will never know. At least not until my work is finished." Amora licked her lips, anticipating what this final resolution would mean for the Dark Prince. "The dark energy you have cultivated within her… will destroy her."

Loki's fist shot to her throat again, cutting the sorceress off. "You lie," he hissed.

"I would think the god of lies would be able to spot a real one," Amora said slyly, summoning a bit of magic to zap his grip off of her. "I would also think that he would know when someone was manipulating him into harming the woman he loves. I never wanted anything to do with your child, Loki. It was always Anja. The Other claims your benefactors saw her as a distraction to your mission, a weak spot in the armor of darkness that was your ally. Her life will resolve your debt. And in the grand scheme of things, how significant can one little sorceress be?" Loki struck her at that, magic strengthening his blow. "So, you see, how much do I actually need to do? You have already done my job for me."

He came at her again, an ice dagger forming on his right fist. "Ah ah," Amora said. "You kill me and you will be back at square one with the city of Asgard. I am still an ambassador, Prince."

Loki's heart felt like it was going to burst in his chest. His Anja… his wife in all but name… was going to die because of him. That silver that had glowed in her eyes had only been the beginning. The power she had was too much to remain untainted by the darkness. How could he have not seen that possibility?!

"I will kill you," Loki hissed. "Before this is over… If any harm comes to her. There will be nothing left of you to enjoy the reward for the sins you have committed."

Amora smiled. "I look forward to the fight, My Prince."

And then Loki was alone on the balcony, not even the stars in the sky able to lighten his spirits.


	16. Chapter 16: Healing

"_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave_

_No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe_

_No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain_

_Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?_

_As days go by, the night's on fire."_

_~ 'Hurricane' by 30 Seconds to Mars_

* * *

Loki's mouth was dry as he stared blindly at the place that Amora had been standing. He felt like he was in a dream, one of the nightmares that had been plaguing him off and on since he had fallen from the Bifrost. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. Amora was just as much a liar as Loki was… but even the silvertongue had a terrible feeling in his gut as he thought through the possibilities of what The Enchantress had said coming true.

His Anja, his betrothed… Loki had never been one for sentiment. He had always felt it to be the sign of the weak. But right now, he wanted to be weak. He didn't think he could live with himself if Anja had to pay the price for his actions. Never had he even thought that she may die or come to any harm from his teachings. The thought had never occurred to him, never crossed his mind.

But it did now.

He blinked, and he realized that while his mouth had gone dry, a small drop of water had formed in the corner of his right eye beneath the gold of his mask.

*o*O*o*

Anja bent down to pick up Aric, but when she turned back around to look where Loki had been, he wasn't there. She pursed her lips, figuring that he would probably be lurking in the shadows somewhere. Part of her hoped that he would find a way to spend the night with her if only for protection.

Aric let out a loud coo as Prince Thor's great blonde head came into vision. At this point, Anja just wanted to find Loki again. Before she was able to dodge from Thor's view, the god of thunder saw her.

"Lady Anja," Thor said with a genuine smile. "I feel I've not seen you in ages."

"My Prince," she said with a small bow. Anja smiled softly. "My sister wanted me to remain at home."

"Ah," Thor said as he nodded. "I thought that may have happened."

Anja raised an eyebrow, but the questioning look was hidden beneath her mask. Aric was looking up at Thor with a small smile, green eyes intelligently taking the prince in. "Have you spoken with Andrew yet?" Anja said.

Thor nodded, smile widening into a toothy grin. "He shall make a great warrior one day." Anja pressed her lips together in a fine line. Small talk wasn't what she needed right now. Where was Loki? She felt as though every time she turned around she might run into Amora. Every blonde head, every Aesir that came her way had her on edge.

"Are you well, Lady Anja?" Thor said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He had been speaking the entire time, she realized, and she had not heard a word he had said.

"Aye, My Prince," she said a bit too quickly. "Simply… tired." She was unsure why she did not say anything to Thor about Loki's presence, but she felt that perhaps it would be better to have him on her side at this moment. Loki was a sorcerer with his abilities back now… and he had claimed he was willing to change for her, hadn't he?

Now that she thought about how she was feeling, she realized she was rather dizzy. She chalked it up to nerves though.

Thor looked at her with care. "Perhaps you should retire, My Lady."

Anja nodded. "Thank you for your concern, My Prince. I shall try to remain with the guests a while longer."

Thor smiled then, patting her on the back before taking Aric's hand in his own. "I will take my leave now." Thor lowered his voice at that, taking Anja to the side and leaning into her so he would not be heard over the music. "My father has claimed that there has been a development with the Tesseract. His sorcerers discovered it this morning. Perhaps when you are feeling better you can come by the palace and see it?"

Anja furrowed her brow at that. "Of course, My Prince, but why?"

Thor seemed to think for a moment before answering. "My father knows you have experienced the dark side of magic." Anja's heart skipped a beat as Thor said that, but he quickly finished what he was saying. "He believes that since you tampered with it when you went to Midgard, you may be able to relate to it in ways that my brother did. I do not want to go into any more detail here."

Anja let out a deep breath as she realized that Thor still knew nothing of her meetings and training with Loki. She nodded. That made perfect sense.

Thor smiled. "I shall send a messenger for you tomorrow afternoon then," he said as he kissed her hand. "Until tomorrow, Lady Anja." Anja bowed to Thor as best she could with Aric in her arms. Her head was reeling, unable to accept the idea that she would be learning more about the Tesseract. In truth, she did not want anything more to do with it after she had learned how it had controlled Loki. It had tried to control her as well… and that had been before the darkness. What would become of her now if she went anywhere near it?

She felt Aric go rigid in her arms as his emerald gaze landed on someone behind her. Without even looking, Anja could sense who it was. She could practically smell the scent of dark magic radiating off of Amora's aura. She turned around slowly only after she heard Aric let out a cry of discomfort.

Amora was standing in front of her at that point, blue eyes shining out from under the black mask she had on. Anja swallowed hard, eyes searching for Loki. Surely Amora wouldn't make a move in a crowded roomful of guests.

"I must commend your sister for such a wonderful party," Amora said sweetly, though her musical voice was drowned out by the music slightly. Anja gave the woman a wry smile, shifting Aric from one hip to the other so he was slightly farther away from the Enchantress.

"Thank you," Anja replied as coolly as possible. "Much thought went into it."

Amora smiled, but it was obviously fake… until a presence behind Anja made that smile fall from the blonde's face like wet paint. The room had gone quiet by now, the band probably taking a break.

"Amora," Loki said tightly as he wrapped a tight arm around Anja's waist. Anja barely had the time to care if anyone noticed, but from what she could tell, the guests were all lost in their own little worlds. She wondered idly if Loki had cast a look away spell.

Aric had come alive in Anja's grasp at that point, writhing as he realized that his father was so near. "Da…" he said quietly. Only Anja could hear him.

"Hello, Prince, I did not expect to see you again," Amora said sweetly. Anja furrowed her brow, glancing up at Loki and taking in the muscle that was so obviously clenching in his jaw. His golden mask was still securely in place, covering over half of his face.

"You are not welcome here," Loki said sternly. "Leave."

Amora raised an eyebrow. "I was just going to warn your lady of the dangers behind what-"

"LEAVE." Loki's voice was loud and commanding, yet the guests around him did not seem to pay any heed. It was as if the sorcerers in the room were the only people there. Then Anja realized that all the other Aesir had been frozen. Whether that had been Loki's doing or Amora's, Anja could not be sure. But as she glanced around, she could easily make out a variety of Aesir in masks posed in awkward angles, as if they had been speaking and stopped midsentence. A few couples on the dance floor were locked in half-completed maneuvers, only the feathers of their masks blowing in the light air currents throughout the room.

Amora tossed her honey-blonde hair over her shoulder, pursing her reddened lips as she deliberated what she wanted to do. "Fine," she said quietly, but there was merely amusement flickering in her eyes. "I know when I'm not wanted."

Anja glanced up at Loki again. She had never seen him quite so tense. Yes, she had seen him upset and emotional, even angered and insane. But this was something else entirely. Loki looked like he wanted to burn a hole right through Amora with his gaze. At this point, Anja doubted that it was an impossible notion.

Loki pulled Anja into him tighter protectively and she did not protest as Amora left the party, blonde head held high as she slipped past the frozen guards.

*o*O*o*

Loki led Anja to the outskirts of the dance floor before lowering the time spell he had cast earlier with a wave of his hand. She met his eyes, silver blending with emerald as she tried to figure out what exactly was wrong. She knew he wouldn't tell her…

"Loki, what did Amora want? Did you see her before I did?"

Her voice was so small that Loki had to fight back the fear that spread through him to think of the darkness in her. He pressed his lips together in a fine line, trying to decide what to say to her. He didn't think he could look her in the eye at this point. She would hate him too deeply if he told her what he had done to her… but then again hadn't she asked him to teach her?

"I spoke with her… and my suspicions about my benefactors wanting revenge held true."

Anja chewed her lower lip. "And?"

"She is in cohorts with them. But she doesn't want Aric's life… They want yours." Anja pressed her lips together in a fine line, nodding as she looked down at the child in her arms. Loki was quite surprised that she was taking this bit of news so well. But she had always been strong…

"Why hasn't she acted then?" Anja said quietly. "She's had many a time to off me herself."

Loki licked his lips, looking back out at the dance floor from under his mask. He was able to make out the Warriors Three and Fandral's wife, Selena at the mead table. They all looked rather tipsy at the moment. Now was the time to get Anja out of here. No one would ever notice her absence.

He took her hand softly, wishing desperately that he could rectify whatever he had done to wrong her. At the touch of his skin against hers, he could feel the dark currents radiating off of her, growing within her like an unseen cancer.

He didn't know how to say it, to come clean. His silver tongue had abandoned him, the weight of his grief tying it down. He looked down at his child who looked back at him with nothing but curiosity and love, even able to know it was him through the mask and glamour spell.

"Loki?" Anja said quietly. "You can tell me."

Loki inhaled once more. "Perhaps somewhere more private?"

Anja tilted her head, long curls draping over her shoulder. "Alright."

She looked down at Aric, smiling at him softly before going to find the nursemaid.

*o*O*o*

The gardens were every bit as beautiful as Anja remembered. Even through all of her stress and worry, the knowledge and familiarity of simply being here with Loki was enough to make her smile. They weren't touching each other as they made their way down the paths, but Anja was oddly okay with it. There had been a time when their relationship had been wild and passionate.

That time was passed.

"Loki," Anja said softly, breaking the silence. "Talk to me." She had left Aric back at Selena's with the knowledge that he would not be in harm's way any longer. She had discarded her mask long ago, but Loki still had his in place.

Loki inhaled sharply, turning to his old lover. "Know that I am sorry," he said quietly.

"For what?"

The sound of the fountains did nothing to break Anja's concentration. "I…" Loki closed his mouth, swallowing. "Amora isn't going to kill you, Anja. I already have."

Anja's silver gaze widened, looking up at the man behind the glamor spell in profound confusion. "I don't know what you mean." His mask was making it hard to take him seriously, but she took his hand and led him to a nearby bench. "Loki, the first day I met you, you set me free. How could-"

"I didn't mean to… dark magic was never supposed to harm you… I… wanted you to live up to your full potential… because that was what I wanted for myself… and…" he trailed off as Anja looked down at their intertwined hands. Gently, she reached up to cup his face in her free hand, meeting his gaze before reaching up to remove the golden mask he wore.

Gently, she pulled it away from his face… and as she did, long raven hair returned and his emerald gaze was fixed on hers. "You think that what you taught me will harm me?" Anja said softly. She smiled sadly. "Loki, I have never heard or read of anything like that. Are you sure Amora was not playing games with you?"

Loki furrowed his brow, meeting her gaze head on. "I do not know. But you are so powerful… and I fear for you… and I fear that you won't love me anymore."

Anja tilted her head again, biting her lower lip. He had changed so very much in the months since they had been back. He was still lost, and she was quite certain that he was still partially insane…

"Loki, I am fine. See?" She pulled away from him to gesture to herself. "And how could you ever think I wouldn't care for you when I asked you to show me the darkness in the first place?"

"You have told me repeatedly that you care for the man that I was. Not who I have become."

" And that was true at the time… but not anymore. Because I've seen you change. Do you know what I see now?" she nearly whispered as she looked down at her hands. "I see a man who doesn't know what he wants, doesn't know what he needs. My Love, I see a man that needs help but would never ask for it. I see a lonely strength, an analytical mind, and a hurt lost prince."

His eyes had widened at that last comment, but he remained quiet.

"I want to help you be happy again, Loki Odinson- Do not try to deny it. You are a prince of Asgard in my eyes." A bit of anger had shot through his eyes at that. "I do love you." She took in the look of awe he gave her at that, feeling the need to further explain why. "The Loki I knew on Midgard would not have come to that party tonight to protect Aric. The Loki on Midgard would never have considered rejoining his father to be with me. The Loki I knew on Midgard was being controlled and manipulated by an outside force of darkness… and my darling I believe that is a force that can no longer find you here. You are a wonderful man... you just… needed healing time."

Loki licked his lips again and he closed his eyes as Anja went to wipe a tear that had fallen from his emerald orbs away. "I could never hate you," she whispered as she rested her forehead against his. "Because I love you too much. And even if dark magic was able to harm me… It was I who decided to meddle in it in the first place. It would not be your fault"

"But what if you are wrong? What of Aric? What of our-"

She cut him off, placing a gentle and tender kiss to his lips. Her eyes were closed, as were his and he wrapped an arm around her as he kissed her chastely. When she pulled away seconds later, she met his gaze. "Loki, I don't want to think about that right now." He looked down as she took one of his hands in her own, placing it over her heart and holding it there. "It is still beating, Loki. I am still alive… and you know that it belongs to you."

He curled his hand at her bosom, looking down at the pink satin of her gown before meeting her gaze. He pressed his lips to hers gently again. Her hand in his own fell away as she wrapped her hands around his head, scooting closer to him in the moonlight. Automatically, his hands, slipped down to grip her waist.

"I. Love. You." He whispered in between kisses as he planted them on her lips.

She let out a sigh as he slipped his tongue between her lips, and he could feel the familiar ache to be inside of her growing as he pressed her even more into his body. This was not anything like what they had shared three nights ago. This was something on an entirely different level. Because she wanted it and was letting herself give into him. This was from love, not fear or magical manipulations. She wanted him.

"Loki," she murmured as he started to plant kisses along her jaw. "I'm ready." Her hands were wrapped in his shirt, eyes hooded as she threw her head back.

He froze at those simply words. When he looked back up at her gaze, he knew what she was saying. "Right here?" he whispered. "Right now?"

The fire of desire within him was strong and he fought the urge to swipe their clothes away with magic and take her right then when she nodded her head slowly and brought her lips back to his.


	17. Chapter 17: New Promises

_**AN: This chapter is one of the reasons this story is rated M, but I promise it's sweet and non-dark. **_

* * *

"_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground."_

_~ 'Hurricane'_

* * *

Loki could not remember a time when Anja had tasted this _good_. They had not moved from their place on the bench, but Loki hadn't exactly wanted to. They were sitting very close now, and he let the hand not at her waist trail down to the v-neck of the pink satin of her gown. Her breast heaved from his attentions and he skimmed the soft curve of her breast with a surprisingly gentle hand, squeezing lightly on the small mound of flesh. His lips caressed hers in a soft symphony before he pulled away to meet her eyes.

"Loki, please. I need you."

His eyes darkened at that. He was not a fool. His quarters were being guarded and if someone were to look in and realize he was not in there he would find himself in a very interesting predicament.

But the look in Anja's eyes was enough to tear him to pieces. He brought a hand to her cheek, thumb caressing her cheekbone before he nodded. He could manage a night for her. He would renew his vows the second he could… and they would be together… he hoped.

"As you wish, My Lady Anja," he whispered. He stood up, taking her by the hand and leading her towards the gazebo that sat by one of the fountains. His arousal was undeniable now, and the thought of having her again like this… outside under the stars like their first time… No coherent thoughts could explain the feelings that were going through the dark prince's heart.

Anja was having a hard time keeping up with the fast pace that Loki had set, and he was not in the right frame of mind to remember that she had easily kept up with him before. He stopped short, turning to her and sweeping her off her feet. He carried her as if she were a child, all but running to the shelter.

"There was a time when you would have protested that," he said with a soft smile as he set her down in the shadowy structure. "Has my skylark been tamed?"

Anja bit her lip, lacing her fingers with his as she looked up into his eyes. "I confess I do not know how to answer that," she whispered before kissing his lips chastely.

He smiled into the kiss before pulling away to meet her gaze again. "Such a strong one," he whispered to no one in particular.

"I'm tired of being strong," she said quietly.

Loki looked down at her, lips pressed in a fine line. "Then let me help you tonight," he whispered as his fingers traced the dark circles under her eyes. "Let me make you feel like the beautiful creature you are… You are safe with me… you _always_ were safe."

Anja smiled softly before nodding her consent.

*o*O*o*

"Loki," she gasped out in the darkness. His weight was fully on top of her, his naked form pinning her own down on the ground. He let out a low growl, rocking his hips against hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his lips pressed into the side of her neck and sucked hard. She gasped again, a string of incoherency slipping from her lips until she was able to manage one sentence. "Please. I have… have to feel you… inside of me…"

His breath was coming in short gasps as well as he trailed his tongue from the base of her throat to just under her ear. There was a time when he would have chuckled at her willingness, at her eagerness, but not now. Now he was feeling exactly what she was.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. He smothered the cry she gave out with his lips when he entered her, shuddered as she ran her hands down his back, the scars from where the whip had flogged him catching on her fingertips. "So. So. Much. An- Ah- Anja." He spoke in between thrusts, taking her earlobe between his lips.

He was overly careful with her this time, having remembered the one time he had lain with her on Midgard and being almost disgusted by it. She was worth so much to him, and he realized just how close he had come to losing her on Earth. Only now, when the profound possibility of her death faced him, did he realize that her presence with him had never been an absolute.

He drove into her, deep and slow and hard as he rested his forehead against her own. He wanted to crawl inside of her as far as he could. He wanted to feel her passion, know that she was taking just as much pleasure from this coarse act as he was. He sank into her… deeper and deeper until he found the spot that made her scream. Again, he muffled her cries with his lips. This was nothing if not Valhalla, to be surrounded by her, to possess her in such a vulnerable way.

"And I love you," she gasped. She had missed this, this gentle lover that she had come to know before he had changed. This was the love that her son had been conceived in, the love that she had always known Loki was capable of. "Always."

Loki smiled at that before rolling so she was above him on the ground. They stilled for a moment, Anja looking down at him as he took her hand and placed it over his own heart through his gasps. Out of nowhere, Anja could feel her own racing heart begin to thump in time to his, magic coursing through them. Anja could see everything, could feel all his pain… and the pleasure he felt in that moment with her. She closed her eyes and grinded into him, forgetting completely that she was with a traitor, with a dark sorcerer. All she knew was that she was drowning in the love that she had needed for so long now… and by the sound of the labored breathing and groans of the man beneath her, it was the same for him.

He sat up with her at that point, holding her tightly to him as she kept grinding down on him with her hips. At this angle, they were equals, neither one above or below the other. She stretched her legs out behind him, bouncing up and down… up and down…Her eyes were closed again, head tilted back and arms around his neck as he ravaged her throat and breasts with his tongue.

Loki could feel that the edge was close for them both and he pulled away from her throat. She was biting her lower lip, eyes still closed and head thrown back as her hips met his jerkily.

"Anja," he gasped out as he felt her tighten around him. "Look at me, Darling." She opened her eyes to meet his reluctantly. "Don't look away," he was able to make out. "I want to see your face." One of his hands went down to stroke her, never losing his rhythm or her gaze as it widened.

"Loki!" she cried out, almost a sob as she found her release. Her mouth was hanging open, silver gaze wide as she pulsated around him. She fell backwards, and he followed her back down to the floor, driven by the frenzy she had taken him to. He thumped into her three more times, searching for the little death that he had only truly felt with her. He shuddered as he poured himself into her seconds later.

They never looked away from one another until Loki pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, Anja," he whispered. "My lover, my wife." And those words were true. Never again would he let her doubt how true they were. He pulled out of her at that point, cradling her against his chest as he lay back with her on the ground. She was still in a daze from her own climax, unable to comprehend anything other than the cool of his chest beneath her cheek.

*o*O*o*

They laid there for an hour, watching the moon rise higher in the sky. Loki was awake, but he was unsure if Anja was. His hand was stroking her bare hip as he began to doze off as well. Then the feel of a rough patch of a scar on Anja's belly made his eyes snap wide open.

"Are you awake?" he said softly.

"Yes," Anja replied sleepily.

"Where is this from?" he whispered as he circled the scar with his index and middle fingers, almost scared to know the answer. When she had fallen to Midgard, her body had been completely healed. That meant that this scar… had to have happened after he had found her. A bitter taste was in his mouth as he waited on her to respond.

Anja sat up, looking down at the scar. She seemed to deliberate a moment before turning to face him. "I received it from a Chitauri in the battle on Midgard."

Something danced through his gaze then, and it was something Anja had never expected from him after all she had seen him do. It was one of guilt.

"Oh, Anja," he said. "I…"

"Stop it," she said quietly."It was my choice to fight," she said softly.

"But you could have died," he whispered. "And it would have been… my fault…"

"I was under the impression that you knew that," she said. Her thoughts on the Tesseract came back to her and she looked back up at his gaze. "How much do you remember of the battle?"

He furrowed his brow at that question, looking down at her intensely. "I remember a bit of it," he said softly. "But I do not remember allowing you to be put in danger by my actions…"

Anja pursed her lips. Was it possible that he had been manipulated just as she had been by the darkness? She could not remember the things she had done after that blade met her gut. What if the Tesseract had driven Loki to a similar state? Only a darker one…

"What did the Chitauri do to you?" she whispered to him.

His gaze darkened at that, but he did not answer her. She looked down. That was something he would not tell her until he was absolutely ready. Something was shifting in his emerald gaze, something she didn't like at all. It was one of sadness… and worry. "Loki?"

"I can't lose you," he said suddenly when she looked back up to meet his gaze. "You know that, yes?" She nodded. "That wound should have killed you. Did the doctors save you?"

Anja tilted her head in confusion before understanding what he had asked. "Ah, no." He sat there, waiting on her to continue. "My… the darkness healed me. It took over my mind for a while and I was able to aid the Avengers… But I never liked it. I felt like I was going to burst the whole time… only I couldn't reign it in. Captain Rogers was the only way I think I came out of that state."

Loki blinked once before panic filled his gaze.

"Loki, what is wrong?"

He inhaled sharply. "Nothing," he managed. "Have you experienced anything like that since you returned to Asgard?"

Anja bit down on her lip, thinking. "Not to that magnitude. Your lessons helped me feel like I was controlling it a bit better to be truthful."

Loki nodded, looking back down at the ugly scar. He smoothed over his worried expression for the time being though, not wishing to worry her. "Do you like this?" he said quietly, indicating the mark. Anja let out a huff of a laugh at that before shaking her head no. Gently, he covered the wound with his palm, closing his eyes and channeling a bit of normal healing magic into the site of the scar. It faded slowly and he pulled his hand away to look at it when it was almost nonexistent. Even then it continued to fade. "I do not wish for you to bear the scars of my past," he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "They are my burdens to bear." As he spoke the last words, he cringed in pain. The scar that had been on her belly reformed on his own in exactly the same place. The pain ended as quickly as it had begun.

There were tears in her eyes when he looked back up to meet her gaze. She scooted closer to him, pressing her lips to his own gently. He took her hand in his own, breaking off the kiss as he looked back down at her hand. He stroked a thumb over the knuckles of her left hand… and something cool appeared on her left ring finger.

When she looked back down at her hand, a band of silver embedded with a single green stone looked back up at her, twinkling in the moonlight.

"I asked you once long ago to be my wife," he said quietly. "And you accepted. Can you accept me now, Anja, in all that I am? After all that I have done to wrong you?"

Anja inhaled slowly, remembering the feel of Loki's promise ring on her finger. That _had_ been long ago… And now that she thought about it, she didn't want to wait another second.

"Of course, Loki."


	18. Chapter 18: Old Promises

"_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget._

_No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret. _

_There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames._

_Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your god?"_

_~ 'Hurricane'_

* * *

"I'll escort you back."

Anja looked up quickly at the sound of Loki's voice as she gathered her skirts and tried to replace them in a presentable fashion on her person. The pink silk had miraculously been saved from any dirt or rips in the fabric and she sighed as it slipped easily over her skin and Loki helped her redo the laces in the back.

"I shall be alright," she said quietly. "I think it would be best if I try to sneak back in on my own."

Loki's hand came down to wrap around her wrist as she spoke, turning her to look at him. "How are you feeling?" he said quietly.

Anja shrugged. "I feel far better than I have in a while, My Love."

"No, Anja. I mean the dark magic. How… how do you feel?"

"Oh," Anja said as she looked down at her feet. In truth, she was still shaky, her aura unsteady even as she stood at that very moment. She looked back up to Loki, chewing her lower lip as she considered what she wanted to say. "The darkness is still there," she said softly, unwanting to admit it.

Loki nodded, lacing her fingers with his. "I will speak to Od - My father- tomorrow morning. I will protect you. You will not pay for my sins."

"Loki-"

"Don't," Loki said quietly as he straightened his own collar. "You wouldn't know of the darkness had it not been because of me. Do not ask me to forgive myself for I never shall if something… if something happens to you."

Anja nodded, inhaling as she met Loki's gaze. "And Thor?"

Loki inhaled sharply, almost hissing at the sound of Thor's name. "What about him?"

Anja furrowed her brow. "Will you forgive him?"

Loki deliberated for a moment, thinking on what she had asked. "Anja…"

"You cannot help me if you do not help yourself, Loki," Anja said softly. "Please let the past be past. You have a family to think of now."

Loki nodded, looking down at her hand before he brought it up to his lips to kiss it chastely. "All I know is that I care for you and Aric. This is my means to aiding you, Anja, nothing more. Know this now."

Anja nodded, pressing her lips together in a fine line. Perhaps in time…

"Then I will see you soon," Anja whispered as she kissed his forehead. "Try to take care of yourself."

"And you as well," Loki replied as she turned away from him in the moonlight.

*o*O*o*

Anja woke up bright and early several days later, heart pounding and hands shaking. Her nights were still haunted by nightmares… only this time she was being chased by Amora. In an effort to clear her head, she poured a cool bowl of water and placed it on her vanity, placing the palm of her hand gently along the surface. She inhaled, closing her eyes as she attempted to pull the water up her arms… only this time nothing happened.

She looked down at the water, brow furrowing as her heart rate increased. She had never been completely unable to manipulate an element, particularly the one she had always possessed a natural gift for. What was happening?

Again, she tried her hand at the manipulation, and again, nothing happened. In a panic, she stood from where she had sat on the stool, chewing on her lower lip as she fought to keep control of her abilities… or lack thereof at present.

"No," she whispered as she tried and failed again to pull water from the bowl. "No, no, no…"

Something in her gut was telling her that it was the dark magic that Loki had feared. She felt fine physically, but her powers… her powers were all but non-existent. In a last ditch attempt to prove to herself that she was alright, she dipped two fingers down into the water. Her mind was so scattered at the moment that she couldn't even focus on the water particles any more. Black spots clouded her vision…

Quickly, she pulled away, wiping the water from her hand on her night gown. She was terrified. What was becoming of her? Had Loki been right? She was shaking now, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to contain her anxiety.

"Mama?"

Aric's voice coming from his crib made her look up quickly. The child had pulled himself up on the railing, hanging onto it as he stood up. His green gaze was his father's as he peered back at her, mouth drawn in a tight line. She inhaled once more, trying to calm herself. The child was still rather sensitive to her emotions and no doubt the intense fear that was shooting through her at that moment had been enough to wake him.

"Mama?" he said a bit more intently this time, reaching a hand out to her. "You… okay?"

Anja swallowed, trying to force a smile as she made her way over to the child. "Yes, Aric," she whispered as she bent down to lift him from the crib. "Just… tired." That was an excuse she had been using all too often now and she cringed inwardly.

Aric tilted his head to the side, pursing his lips as he thought through what Anja was telling him. "Where is da?"

Anja stifled a laugh at that, but it was not one of humor. "He is back at the palace, Sweetling," she whispered as she planted a soft kiss on her son's head. "But we'll be seeing him very soon." Aric let out a little clap at that, smiling at his mother from his place in her arms before he looked down at Loki's ring on her finger with a smile.

"Dadadada…"

Anja rested her forehead against her child's at that, closing her eyes as she fought a wave of nausea. "Yes, Aric, Father will finally be rejoining us."

She only hoped that whatever was wrong with her wouldn't get any worse before Loki and she could be married.

*o*O*o*

"Lady Anja?"

Anja looked up later that day from a book she had been reading. She was able to see a messenger from the palace standing in the door of Selena's home at attention. "Yes?" she said quietly.

"Prince Thor requests your presence in the hall of relics. He said that he had spoken with you earlier in the week about a possible arrangement such as this?"

Anja blinked once, looking down at the overly simple gown that she was wearing. She wasn't even in a decent corset in all honesty, the vest like outer layer of her clothing keeping the swell of her breasts supported. "We did speak of that," she said carefully. Her powers had yet to return and deep down all she felt was an empty void. Perhaps that meant that she would be alright to go to the relics after all. If there was no magic within her to tempt, how could the relics affect her? "Tell him I will be along within the hour," she said softly.

The messenger bowed, leaving Anja alone once more. Had she had her wits about her, she might have noticed the aura of magic that surrounded the man…

In the back of her brain, Anja wondered if Loki had spoken with Odin about his vows yet. She had not received word of it since she had seen him that night… She closed her eyes as she thought through what she had given to him that night and what he had given her in turn. She fiddled with the promise ring on her finger. Selena had yet to see it as well as Fandral. No one knew of their engagement to Anja's knowledge.

And at the moment, that was the way things needed to be.

*o*O*o*

The relic room stretched in front of Anja once more and she suppressed a shiver as she looked left then right for Thor. The room was deserted, or so it appeared to be, and Anja edged forward, the blue glow of the Tesseract illuminating the far end of the room. She had told Thor this was where she would meet him, but obviously the crown prince was running a tad late.

Despite Anja's current lack of powers, she could still feel the darkness radiating from the blue cube and found herself unable to place how she was able to feel it. She had been feeling poorly all morning…

The cube of energy was before her in an instant, and yet she could not remember walking so quickly up to it. She stared into its depths, eyes wide as her mind spun. She really should go see Loki about this… She decided to do so after she spoke with Thor.

_"You are so weak right now, Anja of Vanaheim… So much weaker than you really are…than you were meant to be…"_

Anja closed her eyes, squinting them shut as she tried to block out the dark energy that had penetrated her thoughts. No. The Tesseract shouldn't have been able to reach her. Not now. Not when she was so weak. She needed to get out of here…

She turned on her heel, trying to make her way to the exit. She needed to find Thor. She couldn't handle this much dark energy without someone else in the room to keep her steady. She wondered if she could even handle it then.

_"You fear death…" _

Anja stopped in her tracks, her back to the Tesseract and still breathing hard, but no longer running.

_"You fear that your lover will fall back to his old ways without you, you fear for your son… He can offer you aid." _

Anja turned around. This was so very wrong. She could feel nausea building up in her gut again. "No," she said to no one in particular. In truth, she knew exactly why she felt the need to justify herself… because all those thoughts were true. She did fear for herself, as much as she was loath to admit it, she feared that she might not ever see Aric grow up, or see Loki grow back into the man he had once been.

_"Yes… Your lapse in powers is only the beginning of your downfall. Your time is coming whether you are ready or not."_

"You're lying," she managed to spit out before she turned back around. She could feel her strength ebbing away and she fell forward onto her hands and knees as she tried to make it out of the room. That was, of course, before she vomited.

She coughed up the last of the lunch she had had just a few hours ago, trying to regain her composure. The darkness wasn't quite so prominent now, but she was still very, very ill. The voice that was in her head faded as she tried to stay conscious, still speaking, but of little consequence to Anja.

Because the next thing she knew, a woman's hand was closing around her throat, the owner having stepped from the shadows while Anja had been sick… and Amora's icy blue eyes were looking back into Anja's already blurry vision.


	19. Chapter 19: Hurricane

"_Do you really want..._

_Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead,_

_Or alive to torture for my sins?"_

_~ 'Hurricane'_

* * *

Anja let out a choked cough as Amora's hand came even harder around her throat. Her legs felt like rubber and she couldn't gain focus on anything. The sting of tears was in her eyes as her silver gaze met Amora's.

"Hello, Lady Anja," Amora said softly, a sickening smile on her face as Anja felt her feet lift from the ground. "Glad you received my message."

Anja closed her eyes, trying and failing to summon any bit of strength she could. Amora noticed her struggle, and smirked as she threw her captive across the room. Anja skidded to a halt up against the stairs that led out of the chamber. The Tesseract was still glowing brightly at the end of the hall…

"You could have had it all, My Lady," Amora said softly, gliding easily up to Anja's crumpled form. Her pale hand came down to brush a bit of Anja's wild curls out of her eyes before she crouched down to Anja's level. "So much power in one silly, insignificant girl…" Amora's gaze rested on Anja's hand, and she rubbed a finger over the green stone of Loki's promise ring. "Aww, the little snake decided to propose to you after all…"

Anja reared back and away from Amora, trying her best to get away. "Keep… away from me," she managed. "I'll have Thor after you. Loki will find you."

Amora let out a little cackle at that. "Oh, Little Anja… " Amora rose to look down at the weak girl, placing a hand on her hip. "I do not fear your lover any more than I fear you." As she spoke, Amora bent down and reinforced her grip on Anja's throat and Anja tried desperately to hold onto consciousness. "And right now, Lady Anja, I intend to put an end to you. Permanently."

Anja's gaze went wide as she looked up at Amora. "Why?" she whispered.

Amora shrugged. "It shall get me what I want, Little Anja… This is all your lover's fault anyways. And if you really think about it, I am merely cutting your suffering short."

"You-"

"Oh hush," Amora said as she picked Anja back up from the ground to meet her gaze. Anja's eyes went even wider as Amora produced a silver blade from seemingly out of nowhere. "I have friends in high places that want you dead and I do not feel like waiting around any longer for you to suffer. Shall we leave it at that?"

Anja squirmed feebly in Amora's grip. "No," she gasped, trying to find it in her to scream as the blade came closer to her heart.

"And just think of our poor dark prince's heart when he learns that you were killed by my own hand right under his very nose."

"NO!"

As that last word tore from her lips, Anja's eyes retained the silver glow that always accompanied her darker abilities. She felt something dark manifest in her gut, and it was power like what she felt from the Tesseract. In a flash, she brought her hands up, blocking Amora's wrist as it came too close to her chest to be comfortable. Static energy zipped across Anja's skin, leaving goose flesh on her arms as she lost track of who she was and where.

Amora's blue gaze widened as Anja sent that energy right at her. The blonde flew across the room, very nearly colliding with the Casket in the center of the far wall. Anja was breathing deeply as her anger subsided… and wooziness overtook its place. She fell from the place that her body had elevated to, barely landing on her feet as she slumped against the wall.

Amora was getting back up, too strong to be truly effected by that bout of magic. It was all Anja could do to remain upright as the witch came at her one more time, knife raised and anger in her eyes. There was a cut over her left eye, and Anja's gaze was blurry once more.

"Power is wasted on the powerful," Amora hissed as she squeezed down on Anja's shoulder. She was certain that something dislocated as a pop sounded from Anja's shoulder. Anja let out a cry, unable to help it… before a blast of energy took Amora off of her feet and sent her a few feet back from Anja.

"Get away from her, you bitch," Loki hissed as he ran at the enchantress. Anja could hardly keep her eyes open, the pain making it very hard to concentrate as she slipped down the wall.

"My Prince, I didn't expect you out of prison cell until the morrow," Amora said sweetly as she stood up. Then her gaze lighted on the door as Prince Thor rushed through too. "Ah, and here I find myself graced with the presence of both disgraceful princes."

"It is over, Amora," Thor boomed from his place in the doorway.

"No," Amora said with a cackle as her hair started to blow as if it were very windy in the room. "It is not over until I say it is!"

Loki sent another blast of energy at the enchantress, ramming her into the wall opposite Anja. The two went out of Anja's sight as she sat there unmoving. "Thor?" she whimpered to the Crown Prince.

Thor's blue gaze was in front of hers in an instant. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. Anja tried to nod, motioning to the place that Loki and Amora were fighting. "Loki has it under control, Anja. You are safe."

Anja closed her eyes, trying so very hard not to let tears escape. "My Prince, I was… tricked."

Thor nodded. "I know. We all were." He smoothed a stray hair away from her face before looking back at his brother sparring with Amora. "But it will soon be over."

Anja didn't have the concentration to ask why Thor and Loki were suddenly together. At this point, she wasn't so sure she cared.

*o*O*o*

Loki's rage was a powerful weapon as he fought against Amora. She had a smile on her face, and he realized that her own demeanor had changed while she called upon dark forces to rival his own abilities. She looked more like a demon now, the results of dealing with the darkness for so long. Nothing could have prepared him for what it felt like to watch Anja in such danger though.

"You could have been a king of your own, Loki!" Amora said as she blasted him in the gut with her own magic. "You could… have taken… that miserable realm and changed it to your liking!"

Loki rolled his eyes. Thor had Anja well protected where she had fallen.

"Give it a rest already, Amora," Loki said with a huff. He was cornering the Enchantress and she was merely stalling. In a burst of speed, he had her pinned against the wall. "And I have no intention of letting her die. Ever. Not while I still draw breath."

Amora let out a chuckle as Loki's grip on her throat tightened. "You don't have long then," she whispered. "Even with me dead there will be no escape for her. Her fate is sealed. Maybe-" Loki cut Amora off as his choke on her tightened even more. Amora's gaze flickered from him to Anja and back again. _"Love is a terrible thing, Loki…" _

"Get out of my head!" he said as he slammed her against the wall. "I had enough of that from the Chitauri."

Amora shrugged as best she could under his hold. The smile on her face didn't leave until Loki rammed an ice dagger into her chest… and Amora's figure turned into a light blue mist. Loki took a step backwards as he watched the mist that had been Amora's body mass dissipate into the room. He dropped the ice dagger in his hand, letting it shatter into shards on the tiled floors. The mist was almost completely gone now.

"Is she dead, brother?" Thor asked quietly as Loki ran up to Anja.

"I know not, Thor," Loki confessed as he crouched down to Anja. "My Love?" he whispered to her. Anja fought to retain consciousness, her eyelids fluttering as he cupped her cheek in his cold hand.

"Loki…" she managed as he fought the tears that were in his eyes. He reached a long-fingered hand up to brush them away to see her like this…

"I'm here, My Skylark," he whispered. "I always will be." Anja's eyes went in and out of focus as her gaze met his. Thor stood several feet away from them in the now oddly quiet room.

"We need to get her to a healer, Loki," Thor boomed. "I think her shoulder is injured."

Loki's emerald gaze flicked to Anja's shoulder, assessing the damage. He made no motion of acknowledging Thor, but cupped Anja's face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "I will make you safe," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. Anja tried to speak, but he shushed her as he swept her up into his arms. "Hush now, Darling. Time to sleep."

And Anja took him up on that offer, the smell of his leather surcoat the last thing she remembered as she let unconsciousness take her.

All three of them hardly took the time to notice as a small trail of blue mist trailed after them… and latched onto Anja's skirts.


	20. Chapter 20: An Unexpected Development

"_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?"_

_~'My Last Breath' by Evanescence_

* * *

"Mother, she is not stirring. The healer said she should be awake any moment."

"Patience, Loki. Her body and mind have to heal."

Anja kept her eyes closed as she took in the sound of people around her. For one reason or another, she could not find it in her to open her eyes. She was so warm, so comfortable…

"Something is wrong." The sound of Loki's voice made Anja's dully beating heart skip a beat. Then she realized that he had her hand placed in both of his cold ones.

"No, Loki," Frigga said softly. "She is strong. She will heal."

That was the last thing Anja heard before darkness took her once more.

*o*O*o*

_Anja had expected a more pleasant escape than the one she found herself in soon after. Her dreams were not pleasant, but filled with darkness… and fear. _

_ "Lady Anja."_

_ Anja turned around quickly from where she stood, trying in vain to see through the darkness that surrounded her. Her eyes went wide when she saw Amora standing before her, light blue cape draping gracefully over her shoulders. _

_ Anja tried to speak, but found she couldn't all too quickly as she backed up even more. Amora simply chuckled, crossing her arms as she studied Anja. _

_ "Where… Where are we?" Anja managed, a hoarse whisper crossing her lips. _

_ Amora pursed her lips, looking up at the never-ending blackness. "You are in the healing rooms of Asgard's palace. I am in your mind."_

_ Anja's brow furrowed as she tried to make some sense of what was going on. "What do you mean?" _

_ "I cannot be killed that easily, My Lady. When you wake I will return to my home realm. The Dark Elves will certainly be most keen to hear of the attempt on my life by a prince of Asgard, don't you think?"__Anja simply glared daggers at the blonde woman.__"You are safe for now, Little Anja." _

_ Anja closed her eyes, trying to make sense of what this woman was trying to say to her. "I do not understand what you-" _

_ "You still do not get it, do you?" Amora whispered as she walked straight up to Anja. "You asked me where we were, Anja. But tell me, why do you think it is so dark? I am here… and I am part of your mind right now." A smile crossed Amora's lips, a smirk that made Anja feel even more uncomfortable. "It is terribly dark, is it not?" Amora said absently as she looked around._

_ Anja felt bile rise in her throat at the Enchantress's words. She knew what was coming. _

_ "I think this is your darkness, Lady Anja. We are surrounded by your magical aura." Amora said quietly. "But it has been bottled up for the time being… courtesy of your lover."_

_ "What do you mean?" Anja whispered. _

_ Amora chuckled, waiting to go in for the kill. "I never thought you would take him back, that he could be so pure…" _

_ "Speak plainly," Anja quipped. _

_ "Love is a powerful antidote to the dark, Anja. But, like all great things, the darkness cannot be cured indefinitely. Loki has helped spared your life… by committing one simple act. I confess it was something I never foresaw occurring."_

_ "So… I am not going to die?" Anja whispered. _

_ Amora laughed again, but as she spoke the blonde began to fade. "No, Lady Anja. Not yet. I'd wager that you have a stalling period of nine months at this point if my math is correct…" Amora began to fade even more. "And I will be waiting, Lady Anja…" _

_*o*O*o*_

Loki looked down at Anja, fighting the tears that were threatening to burst forth once more. He knew what was raging inside of her. She was struggling with her darkness. As a sorcerer he could sense it, even if Frigga couldn't just across the bed from him.

"Will Aric be coming to live at the palace now, Loki?" Frigga asked quietly, studying Loki's face carefully. It had been a long day for the pair of them, especially now that this little mishap had occurred. Anja's shoulder was injured, a slight dislocation that was rapidly on the mend already.

"Yes," Loki said quietly, eyes never leaving Anja's closed ones. "He will."

Frigga smiled softly at that, looking down at Anja. Just that morning, Loki had undergone his oaths to rejoin the kingdom. While he still would not look Odin in the eye, Frigga felt that in time the relationship between the two might come to heal. And then an alert about unauthorized access to the weapons vault had been spread… Frigga didn't care to think on what might have happened to Anja if her sons had not gone down there to investigate.

"We love you, Loki," Frigga said. "I want you to know that. You are our son no matter your birth origin... And Odin loves you too."

Loki's nostrils flared, but still he kept gazing down at his sleeping lover's face. "I love her," Loki replied evenly. It was not exactly what his mother wanted to hear, but it was what was true, what he knew in his very bones to be truth. He was still uncertain of his feelings toward his family.

Frigga pressed her lips together in a fine line, looking down at her hands on the golden material of her lap. "You know, I always thought you would be the one to find someone first," she whispered. Loki's ears pricked up at that, but Frigga didn't seem to want to say any more. He could hear her sniffle, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to block out his mother's emotions.

He didn't look up as Frigga rose from her seat, not until he heard the double doors of the healing room burst open and Mistress Elena, the head Royal healer, came rushing in. She bowed quickly to Frigga before turning her attention to the bed.

"My Prince?" Elena said quietly as she calmed herself.

"What?" Loki hissed.

"A few tests came back… We believe…" Elena trailed off again, unable to finish the sentence.

"By the Norns, Woman!" Loki said loudly. "Spit it out."

Mistress Elena looked to Frigga for approval one more time before meeting Loki's gaze head on.

"Is there any possibility that... That Lady Anja could be with child again?"


	21. Chapter 21: Gains and Loss

"_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight"_

_~ 'My Last Breath'_

* * *

Loki blinked once as he stared at the healer woman. He glanced at Frigga, who had brought a hand to her mouth as she gauged Loki's reaction.

"It… might be…" he said finally, looking down at Anja's still sleeping form. Frigga's hand moved to her forehead as she looked at her son head on. "But we only… It was only once."

"Forgive me, My Prince, but once is more than enough," Mistress Elena said quietly. She gestured to the piece of parchment she had rolled up in her hand. "We tested her magical aura and it appears she is harboring more than one life force at this very moment. How far along could she be?"

Loki pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to block out the shock and slight embarrassment that he had to share this moment with his mother. "A week," he admitted, letting his hands fall back down to Anja's. "I laid with her a week ago."

Elena nodded, pressing her lips together in a fine line. "We are not certain yet, but she is showing all of the premature signs. It would explain why her powers were behaving so strangely, why she couldn't defend herself."

Loki nodded, completely lost in a whirlwind of thoughts. "Thank you, Elena, You can leave us" Frigga said kindly as she shut the door behind the healer woman's retreating form. She crossed her arms, looking over at Loki. "Another one, Loki?" she asked quietly. "I've not even gotten to know Aric like I should have-"

Loki looked over at her, licking his lips. "I need some time alone," he said quietly as he glanced up at Frigga. "Time with her."

A slight look of hurt flashed across Frigga's eyes, but she nodded before following Elena out the door. Loki looked back at Anja, placing a hand on her belly. "What have we done, My Little Skylark?" he whispered quietly. His hand slipped from her belly to her own hand and he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

A few minutes later, Anja's fingers tightened around his.

*o*O*o*

Anja's eyes fluttered open a few moments after Loki's lips had brushed across her knuckles. "Loki?" she whispered hoarsely. She was parched and her mouth felt like it was filled with saw dust.

"I'm here," he whispered as he scooted closer to her bed. His dark hair reflected in the candlelight and Anja's gaze travelled wearily to the open window. It was dark outside by now.

"Ow," she said stupidly as she tried to sit up and her shoulder protested with a shot of pain.

Loki helped ease her back down, brushing a stray lock of her hair away in the process. "You need to rest," he said quietly as his hand cupped her cheek.

She closed her eyes tightly again, melting into his touch. "Amora?" she said quietly, remembering the dream she had had.

"Is taken care of," he replied.

Anja nodded. "I should have been able to stop her. Something was wrong with me…"

"Shhh," he said quietly. "It is alright. You are here with me now."

Anja licked her lips in an attempt to make it easier to talk. "What's wrong, Loki?" she said quietly as she took in the dark shade of green of his eyes. "You… you look distant."

Loki licked his own lips, biting down on his lower lip. "I should have protected you better. I knew Amora was after you…"

Anja furrowed her brow, squeezing his hand gently. "I'm okay now," she said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "What else is troubling you?"

He seemed to deliberate for a moment, looking down at their intertwined hands. "Elena seems to think… that there is a possibility that you are…"

The girl in the bed sat up at that despite the sling that was draped over her shoulder as a support for her injury. "That I am what, Loki?"

Their eyes locked once more before he finally spoke. "That you are carrying my child."

Anja's eyes widened at that, Amora's last words in her dream coming back to surface. She stuffed the thoughts down deep, refusing to think on the witch anymore. She was dead. Loki had killed her… hadn't he? Yes. Amora's presence in her dream had been her fear and the pain that she had sustained messing with her mind.

The startled look that overtook Loki's green eyes when a laugh ripped from her chest was not lost on her. She laughed, long and hard as she placed a hand to her forehead.

"I know it is unexpected," Loki said quietly.

Anja sobered up a bit, meeting his gaze head one as she cupped his cheek in her hand. "But not unwanted," she replied.

Loki raised an eyebrow at that. "Not unwanted?" he asked quietly.

Anja shrugged as best she could with her arm in a sling. "Wasn't that in the plans anyway once we were married?" she whispered. "I know it was for me, Loki."

Loki blinked once, trying to keep up with her train of thought and very nearly failing miserably. The shock was still weighing down on him. "You do not hate me?" he whispered.

She shook her head quickly. "No," she replied evenly. "If you ask me it is merely an excuse to hasten our marriage plans. Does… did Elena tell anyone else?"

"Frigga knows," he replied. "She was in the room. I sent her away when I found out. I didn't want you to be crowded when you found out the possibility."

"Thank you," she said softly.

Loki cut his eyes at her, placing a hand to her belly. "Another one," he said quietly, caressing her still very thin stomach through the gossamer of her shift.

Anja forced him to meet her gaze. "Yes," she said. "Another one." She was smiling and Loki leaned in for a quick peck to her lips… before Anja's shoulder protested again. She let out a little yelp as she looked down at her shoulder, letting out a huff of irritation.

Then her head shot up as she realized that someone was knocking on the door.

Loki's own head snapped around before he rose to open the door. He was greeted by a head of white blonde hair… and Aric's coo at seeing him as Selena glared up at him.

"Selena," Loki said in greeting. He did not know Anja's sister very well, but with one look at the woman he could tell that she was not concerned with him in the slightest.

"Anja!" Selena said as soon as her violet eyes landed on her sister. Anja was amazed at how quickly her older sister was able to make it across the room to her. Aric was on her hip the whole way and she set him down by her feet as she kneeled next to Anja's bedside. "A messenger came and told me what happened. I came as fast as I could. Are you alright?" Selena's words flew from her tongue and Anja smiled softly as she looked down at her baby boy.

"I am okay," Anja replied softly. "Had Loki and Thor not found me, I doubt I would have been," she added as Loki began to slink back towards her bedside.

Selena seemed to sense him coming towards them and she spun on her heel, an evil look in her eye. "If you know what is good for you, you will not come any closer," she hissed. "You've done enough harm."

"Selena-" Anja said quietly.

"Don't defend him, Anja," she said quickly. "He brought this on us in the first place."

Aric let out a high pitched squeal at that, looking up at Selena's angry face. He stood up, using the bed as means to prop himself up…

"Selena." Anja's voice was stern. "He saved me."

"I do not care, Anja!" Selena quipped.

Anja chewed on her lower lip, looking down. "Bababa… Dada?!" Aric said, eyes wide as he turned away from the bed to face his father. Loki raised his eyebrows, looking back at his son, but he made no move. In truth, he feared what Selena might do to him if he came anywhere near Anja in that moment. But Loki had never been one for fear anyway… and certainly not concerning Fandral's schoolgirl of a wife.

With head held high, he crossed the room in two strides and lifted Aric up before Selena could protest. The babe clapped happily in his father's arms, leaning in to rest his head on the rough material of Loki's surcoat as he settled into Loki's grasp.

Selena's nostrils flared, looking back at Anja.

"Loki," Anja said softly as he turned his gaze back to her. "Can you give my sister and me a minute? Please?"

"Of course, Anja," he said quietly as he made to put Aric down. He stopped when Anja spoke up again.

"You can take him out to Frigga is you wish," she said softly. "They've never been formally introduced."

Loki smiled again, nodding as he turned away and strode out of the room. The sisters sat in silence for a time, neither knowing what to say. Selena's was one of anger.

"You took him back," Selena hissed. "After all we did to protect you, to keep you safe… You went back to him."

Anja closed her eyes, inhaling through her nose. "I told you. I love him."

Selena scoffed, turning away from Anja. "I had hoped you might come to your senses."

"And I hoped you would come to yours," Anja quipped, pushing onward in the argument as Selena tried to argue. "I have loved him since the day I met him, Selena. It hasn't been easy. In fact, it's been exceedingly difficult after what he did to me and the realm of Midgard. But as I told you, there were forces at work that no one could have fathomed. He was being manipulated."

"He was being _weak_," Selena hissed again. "He _left _you… with his child in your belly! Tell me where his love was for you when he did that!"

"I never claimed he was perfect. He is flawed… and vulnerable… and exceedingly stubborn and arrogant when he wants to be. But for all his imperfections, I know in my heart that he never stopped loving me." Selena seemed to be speechless for the moment, and Anja took full advantage of that fact. "We are to be married," she said softly, conveniently leaving out the possibility of her pregnancy. She cringed as she met Selena's gaze once more. Anja didn't know what she was waiting for, maybe for her older sister to slap her, certainly to yell at her. But what she actually did was not what Anja had been expecting.

"Married." Selena spoke very, very quietly. It was almost scarier than when she had been yelling. Anja nodded and Selena inhaled again. "This is the path you have chosen, then," she said quietly as she rose from her place beside the bed. Again, Anja nodded. "Right then," Selena said as she straightened the hem of her skirt. "My little sister, marrying a traitor."

"Selena-"

"Don't." Selena said quietly. "Just… do not speak to me. I will send a messenger with your things to the palace within the week."

Anja bit her lower lip, closing her eyes as Selena turned away. "I love you, Selena," Anja said softly.

Selena turned back as she reached the doorway. "Are you certain?" Selena whispered. Then she was gone, the silver of her hair all that Anja could see as she retreated.

*o*O*o*

Selena swallowed her tears as she came upon Prince Loki and her nephew. Queen Frigga was holding the child, smiling at him playfully as he grinned back.

She wasn't sure why she did it, but in a fluid motion she had walked right up to Loki… and slapped him clear across the face. How many times had she wanted to do that to this bastard of a Frost Giant when Anja had been even more vulnerable?

"What in Valhalla-" Frigga said suddenly, standing up with the child in her arms.

"Mother, it is alright," Loki waved the older woman away, looking down at Selena. The look in his eyes didn't lead Selena to believe that he thought everything was okay.

"You son of a whore," Selena whispered as Frigga walked out of earshot with Aric. Loki rolled his eyes, turning away from her. "Do not walk away from me, _Laufeyson_," she hissed the last word, making it echo in Loki's thoughts. He hadn't been addressed by that name in a very, very long time.

He turned around to face her, anger in his eyes as something that had long been in his heart threatened to break free. "What would you like me to do, then?" he said quietly.

Selena pursed her lips, her anger for him rendering her speechless. "You are going to marry her. You are going to… She will be fully yours."

"That is the typical definition of marriage, in case you didn't know," he replied sarcastically. He had no room for sympathy with this woman.

"You have hurt her more than anyone else I know," Selena said quietly, lethally. "Do you realize this?"

Loki raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"She has spent nights crying for you. I pretended I didn't hear it, but I knew it was because of you. You left her with a _child_. You… _defiled_ her before the proper time, like some common maid, and then you _left her_!"

Loki placed a hand to his head, trying to understand what was going on. "Every time we were together, we loved each other," he whispered. "Your Anja is not the same one I know, Selena. She had darkness within her, something that she kept concealed from you. I knew of her gifts long before you did. I _taught_ _her_ _magic_ long before The Academy knew of her talents. She has a dark side and it's one that only I will ever be able to aid her with. All sorcerers possess it and all sorcerers need someone to confide in about it. We love each other... and I always knew I would be the man to marry her."

Selena looked down at her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you hurt her ever again… It will be a dark day for you, prince of Asgard or not. She is my little sister. I love her and will protect her."

Loki nodded. "And I love her too," he said, bowing once to Selena before she turned away once more.

*o*O*o*

As soon as Selena was gone, Loki burst through the private room of the infirmary. Anja had her face buried in her good hand, and she inhaled deeply. His heart sank to see that she was crying.

"What's wrong, My Darling?" he whispered as he made it to her bed and slipped in beside her. He cradled her head against his shoulder, stroking her hair with one hand and making sure her injured shoulder stayed steady with his other.

"I… I don't know, Loki," she hiccupped. "Everything is just… falling apart."

Loki kissed the top of her head, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I'm still here. And so is our son. He is just outside. Shall I go get him?"

Anja shook her head under his chin, sniffling and getting tears all over his shirt. "I just need you to hold me like you used to," she managed to say.

Loki's heart nearly broke to hear her so upset, but he responded by shifting so she was more comfortable against him.

"Then I will stay," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head one more time.


	22. Chapter 22: Something Blue

"_The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body_  
_And feel each move you make_  
_Your voice is warm and tender_  
_A love that I could not forsake"_

_~ "The Power of Love" by Celine Dion_

* * *

Anja took in a deep breath as she looked out at the gardens before her. It had been two weeks since Amora's death, two weeks that she had spent in the palace with Loki and her son. Everything had been as it should have been. Frigga had given her her own set of rooms until the wedding could take place, but she had spent many a night wrapped in Loki's arms when she found she could not get used to the palace.

She was alone in the gardens now, and for the first time in what felt like eons, she was truly happy. Her pregnancy had been confirmed by Mistress Elena just yesterday. She and Loki were to be married that afternoon. At long last, she and he would be together. Upon the announcement of their marriage, she had gotten some of the same stares and malicious looks that had been cast her way during the later stages of her pregnancy. It appeared that many of the people of Asgard still despised Loki.

Selena had sent Anja her things, as promised via messenger, but Anja had not seen her sister since she had walked out of the healer's room two weeks ago.

So when she heard the rustling of a skirt behind her, she turned around wearily.

"Hello, Anja," Selena said quietly. She was dressed in a simple gown, beautiful and shining in the early morning light.

Anja pressed her lips together in a fine line. "Hello," she managed. "What brings you out here?"

Selena looked down, running a hand through her long blonde hair before she came up to sit on a bench that was a few yards away from Anja. "Will you join me?" Selena said as she patted a hand down on the open seat next to her.

Anja looked at her sister for a moment more before walking over to sit down on the bench. The marble was cool and the coolness seeped through the material of her gown. "Selena-"

Selena put a hand up to stop Anja's words. "I came here to make amends for my actions towards you. I thought you might be out here and I was planning on heading straight to the palace had you not been here." Selena looked out over the fountains that Anja had been looking at just moments ago. "I remember how much you loved this place the first time you came to Asgard," Selena said with a serene expression on her face. "Things were so simple then."

Anja chewed on her lower lip, not knowing how to respond.

"I love you, Anja," Selena said quietly. "I never wish to see you hurt. I want you to be happy… Because you are such a special woman."

Anja felt heat rise to her cheeks, but again, she remained silent.

"I do not think that there is a man out there that comes close to being a suitable husband for you," Selena said quietly. Anja's head dropped down again. Somehow she knew where this was going. "But I trust your judgment enough to feel at peace with your decision to wed."

Anja's eyebrows nearly disappeared in her hairline at that. She hadn't been expecting that at all…

"Sister," she said as a smile stretched across her face. "Are you saying-"

"I still do not trust him farther than I can throw him," Selena said as she raised a hand up to get Anja to let her finish. "But I do trust you. I trust Aric's judgment too. I saw the way he reacted to Loki. I am here for you as your sister, Anja."

Anja smiled fully, leaning in to embrace her sister. "Thank you, Selena. I love you too," Anja whispered.

Selena pulled away to look in Anja's eyes. "Will you still have me at your wedding?" Selena asked quietly.

Anja's gaze widened at that. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

*o*O*o*

Anja looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity, brushing a bit of powder over her face. Selena was behind her, working on the mess of curls that she had admittedly let get out of hand during her time in the palace. She smoothed kohl on over her eyes, rimming the silver in rings of darkness.

Selena finished with Anja's curls before retreating back to the bag that she had brought earlier that day. Anja's wedding was a mere hour away by this point. She supposed most brides were probably nervous before they took their vows. At this point, a wedding seemed rather frivolous. She and Loki were so connected after what they had gone through that it seemed that they had always been married.

"Mother wore this on the day of her wedding to Father," Selena said quietly as she made it back to stand next to Anja. A blue hair clip was in her sister's hands, sapphires glinting in the morning light.

"Oh Selena," Anja said as a tear formed in her eye. She had never thought about such a sentimental notion and she thanked the Norns right there that Selena had wanted to help her get ready. "It's beautiful."

Selena smiled, going back to Anja's hair as she pulled it back part of the way with the clip. "I wore it when Fandral and I were married," she explained quietly. "And as soon as the bridge to Vanaheim is rebuilt I wish to send it back for our younger sisters, a tradition in the making."

Anja chewed on her lower lip, trying to keep tears from spilling over. It would only mess up her makeup. Without thinking, Anja spun around and stood to embrace her sister again. "Thank you, Selena. For everything."

Selena had been taken by surprise, but she returned her sister's embrace all the same. "You are welcome, Little Anja."

*o*O*o*

Loki took in a deep breath from where he stood in the bright sunlight of the afternoon. It had gotten quite warm that day and he shifted from foot to foot where he stood in the gardens. He stood just in front of the fountain that he had first met Anja at, the exact place that they were to fulfill their vows. He wore a simple black and green ensemble, no armor, nor helmet. His raven hair, once shoulder length in Midgard, was now trimmed back to its original length.

Odin was behind him, waiting stoically for the bride to emerge on the path. A few chairs had been set out to allow a handful of people to attend. Anja had wanted to keep it small, a quiet affair that allowed them to actually enjoy the day. At that moment, Thor, Selena, Hogan, Volstag, and Lady Sif were positioned awkwardly in the chairs.

Aric was in a chair next to where Loki stood, glancing around at the new surroundings he found himself in and Loki turned to pick up his son as the music began, played by the harpist that was to the left of where he stood.

The moment Anja appeared on the path, Loki felt his heart go into his throat. She was radiant, beautiful, the most wonderful thing he had ever laid eyes on. In that moment, he was looking into the sun… if the sun had had silver eyes. She was dressed in a white, Grecian-style gown, the flowing material trailing behind her as Fandral escorted her down the aisle. She looked truly happy under the sheer white silk of a veil over her face, an emotion Loki had not seen on her in far too long.

Fandral's son Andrew was the ring bearer, and he was just a few steps in front of Anja. His eyes never left Loki, sizing him up just as Fandral and the other warriors were. That was a mere reminder that he was still not trusted.

But none of that mattered as Anja's warm hand found his free one, and Fandral passed her off to Loki. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear as they turned to face Odin. The Allfather was the only one who could legally marry the two since Loki was a prince. If it had been up to Loki, he would have had a common priest from the temples do it.

Odin's staff came down to the dirt of the path, calling for everyone's attention as he looked at the two. Anja was still incredibly uncomfortable around the Allfather, especially after the last conversation they had had involving the Tesseract. She focused solely on Loki's hand in hers as Odin went through the opening ceremonies. Loki was holding Aric, something that she had wanted for the ceremony, but he passed his son off to Fandral when the final vows came.

"Do you, Prince Loki Odinson," Odin began softly, obviously gauging Loki's reaction. Loki, ever the trickster, kept a face as smooth as glass as Odin spoke. "Take this woman to be your wife? Til death take you or Ragnarok come?"

Loki looked into Anja's eyes, turning to meet her gaze full on as he took both of her hands. "I do," he said quietly, but there was no waver in his words as he slipped the gold of a wedding ring over Anja's finger.

"And do you, Anja of Vanaheim, take this man to be your husband?" Odin said.

Anja smiled at Loki through her veil, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I do," she said quietly, sliding his own ring over his finger.

Odin nodded. "Very well. If there are no objections, the law of Asgard has spoken. You may kiss the bride, Loki."

From her place beneath the veil, Anja's silver eyes met his. He took a long-fingered hand, lifting her veil backwards and away from her face. She stretched up on her tiptoes, letting out a happy sigh as he pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. The clapping of the few people around them was hardly noticed as Anja rested her forehead against his, eyes closed. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"And I you," he replied without hesitation. His eyes snapped open when Aric let out a little shriek from Fandral's arms, leaning towards his parents with outstretched arms. Anja smiled at her child, reaching out to take him from Fandral as she placed a kiss on the babe's cheek. As a family, they stood there, fully together at long last.

*o*O*o*

The rest of the evening passed in a blur, Anja barely able to remember any of it. Perhaps it had been the fact that she had drank more wine that usual, but deep down she knew it had been her want to be alone with her new husband.

So when they found themselves in Loki's bedchambers, she couldn't help the sense of peace that had overcome her… and the excitement of her wedding night that was sure to come.

Loki held the door open for her, letting her through the doorway and following her in. He turned to lock the door behind him, ensuring that no one would be able to interrupt them. Selena was watching Aric for the night…

"You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen," he whispered to her, cupping her face in his hand as she looked up at him. She smiled, bringing her own hand up to hold his to her face. "And all mine… finally."

Anja grinned fully, leaning into his lips. "Yes," she whispered. "Finally." She pressed her lips to his chastely, not a doubt in her mind that she had made the right choice as his lips descended to her throat. They had not lain together since that night in the gardens three weeks ago, and she wanted tonight to be special.

"Does it make me a bad man that I want to take you against that door right now?" he whispered in her ear as he pressed her against the wall that was so close to it.

Anja shuddered at that statement, pulling away to meet his gaze. "No," she answered finally, chewing on her lower lip. "But I am sure there are far more… creative ways you can think of for tonight. After all… we have eternity before us."

He grinned down at her at that statement, scooping her up in his arms and walking towards the bed with her. He laid her down gently, undoing the laces of her gown bit by bit until nothing was left of her clothing anymore. Her blue hair clip was still in her hair, and she reached up tentatively to unclip her hair as he laved her collarbone with his tongue. She placed the clip on the bedside table, letting out a sigh as Loki undressed with a wave of his hand.

She could feel all of him against her, and she let out a moan as his hand wound its way between her thighs. She bucked her hips, moaning his name.

When he stilled, she opened her eyes to meet his gaze head on. He was looking down at her intently, the candles of his bedroom illuminating every bit of him. Her gaze flicked down to his arousal, and she readied herself.

"Mine," he whispered as his hand trailed from her most private place to her breast and squeezed.

Anja let out a gasp, pulling his hand away and flattening it where her heart was. "Yes," she breathed. "Yours."

Then she surrendered to him, losing all sense of time and space as he sank deep into her body.


	23. Chapter 23: Princess Anja

"_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears."_

_~ 'My Last Breath'_

* * *

Being married to Loki was not the easiest thing in the world, but then again, Anja felt that it would have been wrong to expect anything less. She still received strange looks from other members of the court, especially when she and Aric would walk the halls in the mornings. She often spent her days either reading or playing with Aric, sometimes reading _to_ Aric.

Her son had not known what to do with himself when she and Loki had sat down to tell him that the palace was his new home. His emerald gaze had been wide as they had told him, lips pressed into a thin line much like Anja's did when she was thinking. He had sat like that for a brief minute, looking back at his parents on the couch in Loki's chambers before pulling himself up from his seat on the ground. There had been a big smile on his face when he saw Anja and Loki holding hands, and he had run up to join them.

"This… home now," he said as Loki lifted him up to sit on his knee. Anja couldn't have helped the smile that spread across her face if she had wanted to.

"Yes, Aric," she said softly. "This is home."

The child had clapped in Loki's arms jumping up and down on Loki's lap. Loki was still getting used to the idea of the child. Yes, he had known about him for some time, but it had seemed like more of a vague dream until he had sat down to hold him. Every now and again, he wouldn't know what to do with the babe. For example, Loki didn't always know what the child wanted when he cried, even how to hold him comfortably on occasion. The innocence of his son was not lost on him, the fact that this little being had come from him… and was still good and pure.

Now Anja and Loki were in the gardens, playing with Aric in the afternoon sun. It had been several weeks since their wedding, and Anja had already begun to show a bit, courtesy of the severe weight loss that she had still to recover from. She had yet to tell Selena about the baby, but she hadn't exactly seen her sister since a few days after their wedding. Of course, she was sure Selena would be expecting this one by now…

Anja's thoughts drifted to that arena of Loki's bed as she sat in the warm sun. She studied her husband carefully, watching him as he helped Aric walk around the largest of the fountains. She was looking at two Lokis right then. Her son resembled his father so much that it was uncanny. His hair was dark, and even in the developing stages of his gait, she could see that he had a natural grace that she had never had.

A soft smile crossed her features as she watched the two stop at the end of the fountain, Aric teetering on the edge, still safe in Loki's grasp. The babe seemed to look frustrated for the briefest of moments, looking down into the blue waters and holding out a hand. He looked exactly like he was trying to pull the water from the fountain.

With an irritated 'enng' sound, he looked across the way to Anja, stomping his bare foot again on the path. Anja could hear Loki's chuckle and she watched as he pulled a bit of the water from the fountain, convincing the child that he had done it. Aric clapped playfully once the water fell back into the fountain, laughing as he tilted his head backwards and arched his back to look at his father.

*o*O*o*

Anja was stirred from her thoughts as Loki came up to her with her son. "How are you feeling, Princess Anja?" Loki said with a grin on his features.

Anja raised an eyebrow, looking up at him from her spot in the shade. "I thought we agreed I was still Lady Anja," she said with a coy smirk.

Loki shrugged, bending down quickly to scoop Aric up into his arms. The child let out a shriek of laughter at the change in altitude as Loki raised him up high above his head. Anja smiled to see them both finally happy.

"It is getting rather hot though," Anja said quietly. "Perhaps we should be thinking about getting back."

Loki looked down at her, setting Aric down so he could toddle over to her. She smiled up at the child, taking his hand and kissing it from her place in the grass. "If that is what you wish, that is what will do," Loki said quietly. "Right, Aric?"

Aric beamed up at Loki, nodding as he turned his gaze back to his mother. "Back home?" he babbled. "Home… Home. Home. Home!" He kept saying the word, louder and louder until he let out another incoherent shriek of happiness. "To Grandmother!"

Anja licked her lips, smiling as Loki extended a hand to help her up. Aric and Frigga had seemed to form a special bond ever since they had first been introduced. Anja was pleased with it, especially since the child had never known her father. If there was but one grandparent that could be with her son, she would be happy with it. Odin hadn't exactly been too keen to get to know Aric, and the child had stilled when he had come across the Allfather one too many times for Anja to think that Aric would like him. She imagined that was his father in him.

Loki picked Aric up again in a fluid movement, sitting the child on his hip as he took Anja's arm in his free hand.

*o*O*o*

"Loookkkiiii…"

Anja's voice was a low moan of his name as Loki found himself atop her late at night once more. She responded to his touch like a moth to a flame, her body perfectly in tune with his by now in both aura and the physical. He had a hand up the skirt of her nightgown, teasing her playfully as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

He growled at the sound of her saying his name like that, inching down her still covered body and stopping just at the small bump on her belly. He pressed his an open mouthed kiss there gently, letting the warmth of his tongue seep through to her belly. Both of his long-fingered hands came up to rest on it. Anja's breathing had slowed a bit and she lifted her head from its place at the pillow to watch him. He glanced up to her before turning his head so he could press his ear to her stomach.

Her nights had been, for lack of a better description, complete and utter bliss. She had never realized how strong both of her and Loki's needs for each other were until the third night of their honeymoon. She couldn't remember much of that night, mainly because she and he had both passed out after a particularly… well… particularly revealing night of making love. After that, she had realized just how much farther one could go in this arena… and how much she was still a novice at it. She knew Loki was considerably older than she was, even if he didn't look it, and she was certain there were parts of him that would still surprise her centuries from now.

Centuries with Loki and their children… how wonderful that would be…

He was her tutor in more ways than magic. He had always wanted her to push herself, and that was evident in everything they did together. Except for her darkness; he had left that alone since Amora's death.

She heard his breath hitch as he pulled his head away from her belly and kissed it once more through the thin fabric of her nightgown. Then he pulled away from her, slipping to his side of the bed and wrapping an arm around her as she cuddled up to him.

"What is it?" she whispered, planting a kiss under his ear.

He smiled, rubbing circles in her back with his thumb as he gazed up at the ceiling. "I can hear her heartbeat."

Anja furrowed her brow, looking up at him with an extremely confused expression. All scientific fact went against what he had just said. "What in Valhalla do you mean?" she said quietly, playfully. "And we won't know the gender until the child is born."

He grinned even wider, looking over to meet her gaze. "I can sense her aura, like I taught you to… only without the darkness." He placed a hand back on Anja's belly. "Yes, it's a girl… Her aura is very similar to yours…" He brought a hand down to his wife's cheek, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. "She'll be very powerful." Anja smiled softly, closing her eyes as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Just like her mother."

He pulled away again, laying his head back on the pillow as she curled up on his chest. He closed his eyes, mind speeding through what he had just figured out. Anja was only two months pregnant, yet he could tell already the child would be a sorcerer. Two sorcerer children… born to two sorcerer parents. He could tell already that his bloodline would be a strong one. That aura had been so strong, a silver light just like Anja's, already pulsing with the strong, frantic beat of the developing child's heart.

The thought of auras came back to him, and his eyes snapped open as he looked back down at Anja. Then, he got out of the bed, letting her sit up before he did.

"Loki," she said softly through the semidarkness. "What are you doing?"

He had made it to his dresser at that point, opening a drawer and going through his assortment of green and black undershirts.

"Loki?" she said a bit louder when he didn't answer her.

She couldn't see what he pulled out from his dresser drawer because as soon as he had turned around he had placed it behind his back. Anja pursed her lips, thinking.

"I want to try something," he said quietly, walking towards her slowly, seductively.

Anja raised an eyebrow, trying to see around his body. He kept it securely behind his back, and she had no idea what he had planned. "Do you now?" she said quietly, throwing the sheets back and away from her. "What?"

He grinned a crooked grin, emerald orbs piercing through the candlelight. "Here," he whispered, pulling a long, green strip of fabric from behind his back. Anja's breathing all but stopped as she looked at what he was holding out to her.

"If you do not like it we will not continue," he whispered, running the satiny material of the blind fold through his fingers. Gods. Only now did she realize that what he was insinuating was what she had wanted the first time he had shown it to her late at night in their training sessions…

Anja swallowed hard… before a smile broke across her face like the sun and she nodded her consent.


	24. Chapter 24: Right and Wrong

"_The promises we made were not enough _

_(Never play the game again)_

_The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug _

_(Never gonna hit the air)_

_The secrets that we sold were never known _

_(Never sing a song for you)_

_The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go._

_(Never giving in again, Never giving in again)_

_~ 'Hurricane'_

* * *

The next day, Anja decided it was time to pay her sister and Fandral a visit. She was about as nervous as nervous could get as she got up and dressed for the day, slipping into a deep glue gown. She had stopped wearing corsets at this point. Despite the fact that her pregnancy had hardly started showing, it was still more comfortable.

Loki was asleep still, and she bent over his prone form to whisper in his ear. "Loki."

He opened one eye, his black hair falling randomly over his forehead. "Good morning," he said with a small smile.

Anja smiled back, leaning over to kiss him on the lips. "I need to speak with Selena," she said quietly, standing up and slipping a cloak over her shoulders. It had gotten colder out over the past week, a sign that the cold season was coming in Asgard.

Loki sat up at that, looking over at her as she bent down to slip her slippers on. "Do you want me to go with you?" he said quietly. It was quite clear that he didn't want to be anywhere near Anja's sister.

Anja let out a laugh, turning back to face him. "I think it might be best for me to go alone. Especially if Selena is anywhere near anything that could be a potential weapon."

Loki rolled his eyes, slinging the covers off of his body. "If you want me there I'll go," he said. "It is my child too."

Anja reached up to cup his face in her hand. "I'll be fine. Why don't you go speak with Thor? Or Frigga?"

Loki snorted. "No, I think I will go find Aric."

Anja pursed her lips, tilting her head and meeting his gaze. "I don't want you to be like this forever, Loki," she said softly. "Your family are good people. They love you-"

"And they lied to me," he said quietly. "My whole life was a l-"

"Oh," she said softly, cutting him off. "So we are back to that."

"Don't patronize me, Anja," he said running a hand through his messy hair. "It's far too early for that."

Anja nodded, inhaling as she looked down. "I just want you to be happy… and I know you aren't happy holed up here in your chambers all the time. When was the last time you went out? Sat in court?"

He shrugged, bending over to pick up a shirt to cover his bare chest.

"That's what I thought," Anja whispered. She inhaled again, running a hand through her hair. "Aric will be learning from you now, Loki. I want him to see the responsibilities of a prince from a good example." Loki looked down, nodding. Anja walked up to him, pulling his face down to hers to plant a goodbye kiss on his lips. "I'll see you at noon."

*o*O*o*

"Anja," Selena's voice was soft as she opened the door a few minutes later.

Anja smiled, looking down. "Good morning, Selena."

"I've not seen you in weeks."

"I know," Anja said quietly. "I've been busy."

"Oh?" Selena said with a soft smile, holding the door open for her and letting her come in. "How is Aric?"

"Well," she said. "He and Loki have grown very close."

Selena pressed her lips in a fine line, looking to the parlor. "Well, I suppose it is good for a boy to have a father," she said quietly. She noticed the look Anja shot her at that. "Do not worry, you will not hear anything negative about the prince from me. I told you I respected your decision."

Anja smiled at that, following as Selena indicated for them to go and sit down. "I thank you for that," she said with a soft smile.

Selena cut her eyes at her sister before turning to ring a bell for a maid. "I'll have some tea brought in. I take it you've not eaten breakfast?"

"No," Anja said, sinking into the couch opposite Selena. "I've not."

Selena nodded. "So, how are things between you and him?"

Her sister's voice was merely that of concern. Anja smiled fully. "Wonderful, to be truthful, Selena. I… he's still not completely back to the way he was with his family."

Selena smiled sadly. "Perhaps in time."

"That is what I keep saying to myself," Anja said as the maid brought tea and set the tray down on the table between the two couches. Anja waited on the maid to exit again before she spoke up. "I actually… have something to tell you about…"

Selena had started to put sugar in her tea, but her hand stopped as she looked back up to Anja. "What is it?" she said quietly.

"I, well-"

"Anja?" Anja's head shot up at the sound of Fandral's voice. He was dressed in his full armor, prepared for a day of training with Thor, no doubt. Then her gaze lighted on Andrew's small form, hiding behind Fandral as his violet eyes peered back at her. That was strange; He had never acted this way before…

"Hello Fandral," Anja said with a smile. "Andrew."

Andrew scooted a bit further behind Fandral, peering back at Anja. "Hello Aunt Anja," Andrew said quietly.

"Hello, Andrew," she said with a smile. "How are you?"

Andrew shook his head. "Where is Cousin Aric?"

At this point, Fandral had made it to sit down by Selena, Andrew still standing. "He is back with your uncle."

Andrew's mouth twisted into a strange expression. "You mean his new daddy?"

Anja's brow furrowed, looking towards Selena as Fandral butted in. "Prince Loki… is Aric's father, Andrew."

Andrew's blue gaze went wide. Selena and Fandral seemed to grow tenser. "No, Aric's father died… You told me that!"

Anja looked from Andrew to his parents, suddenly feeling like she was caught up in a one huge lie. "We did, Andrew," Selena said finally. "Because we thought Prince Loki to be dea-"

"No…" Andrew said quietly. "You said he was a great warrior who perished in battle in another realm. You said… you didn't tell me that he was a traitor!"

"Andrew!" Fandral said quickly, trying to stop the child from doing any more damage.

"No, father! I am a warrior of Asgard. I have pride." He turned to look at Anja, hurt in his gaze. "Aunt Anja, is Loki my uncle?"

Anja nodded quietly, lips pressed into a fine line. "He always was, darling," she said quietly.

Andrew's blue gaze went wide before he turned on his heel and ran out of the house. "Andrew!" Selena called to him, but the child did not stop. "Fandral," she said as she turned to her husband who was already on his feet.

"I'll find him," he said starting towards the door.

"I'm pregnant again," Anja burst out to the room. The statement had been building in her chest as the tension directly with the tension that had been building in the room. Fandral stopped in his tracks, turning to look back at her.

"Again?" Fandral said quietly.

Selena had gone very quiet, and Anja was quite certain her sister was holding her breath. "Oh Anja," she said quietly a few seconds later. "How far?"

Anja pressed her lips together, looking back at Selena. "Two months."

"Oh gods," Fandral said quietly, looking away from his sister-in-law. He had his arms crossed. "Are you sure you are able to bring a child into this madness?" he said quietly.

"I brought Aric into it, Fandral. I daresay I can handle one more."

Selena was quiet, but she spoke up again. "Well," she said, getting up to walk over to her sister. She took her hand, sitting down next to her on the couch. "We offer our congratulations, Sister," she said, kissing Anja's cheek. "And if I can do anything for you… Let me know."

Anja looked back to Fandral, who was peering down at the floor. Selena did as well when he didn't say anything. "I shall be here for you too," he said finally. "You have my allegiance."

Anja smiled, tears of joy falling from her silver gaze as she realized that everything would be alright. She hoped Andrew would be alright…

*o*O*o*

Andrew looked down into the glistening waters of the fountains of the gardens, pushing a current through the calm surface with his magic ever now and then. He was crouched down, arms wrapped around his knees as he worked.

How could his aunt have fallen in love with a man like Prince Loki? He had always thought Aunt Anja would have been more concerned with what was right and what was wrong. He couldn't believe that his cousin was the son of a traitor…

_ "Such a pretty talent for a handsome little warrior…" _

Andrew's gaze went wide as he heard a woman's voice filter through the air. He looked around, but found no one looking back at him. He shook it off as his imagination.

Did this mean his Aunt Anja had always been a traitor too?

In his anger, he pulled some water from the fountain, turning it to ice around his hand. He let out a small smile at that, remembering a time long ago when that pretty blonde ambassador had showed him how to turn ice to butterflies. He hadn't seen her in what felt like forever. She had suddenly disappeared one day, none of the other Aesir knowing where she had gone. He looked at the ice around his hand, studying it as he thought really hard about how simply the ice had transformed.

He closed his eyes, searching through his memory… He felt a sharp tug in his gut as power rose up within him… and when he opened his eyes, three beautiful butterflies were sitting on his hand.

He stared at them briefly before they flew away… but he didn't forget the amazing feeling that had come with changing the water to an actual animal. How wonderful! How beautiful… how special!

He turned back to the water, a smile plastered to his face… and he jumped when he saw the pretty blonde woman that he had met here not three months ago looking back at his reflection. Perplexed, he turned around, only to find that no one was behind him.

"Hello, Little Warrior," the blonde lady said sweetly. "How are you today?"

Andrew swallowed hard, unable to figure out what was going on. "Well, My Lady, but how…"

"Oh, I am so very weak, Young Warrior," Amora's reflection said quietly.

"How?" he asked quietly. "Are you not back in your home realm?" He was still quiet, still weary of the woman, and he backed away slightly.

"No," Amora said quietly. "I am not… I was betrayed."

Andrew furrowed his brow, looking down at her. "I am sorry to hear that," he said after a moment.

Amora nodded. "Do you know by whom?"

Andrew shook his head. "No, My Lady, but I fear I must-"

"It was by Prince Loki… and your Aunt."

Andrew froze. This woman had been an ambassador from the other realms… and Prince Loki had harmed her?! Slowly, he turned back around.

"You are very powerful for a child your age," Amora said softly. "You remind me a bit of myself, to be truthful." Andrew raised an eyebrow as the reflection nodded again. "Resourceful, strong… loyal." Andrew raised both eyebrows at that, looking down at her. "Come closer, Little Warrior," she said quietly… and a stream of water shaped like a hand rose up to greet Andrew.

Andrew did as he was told, completely lost in a trance as he walked closer to Amora's figure. "I can teach you so much," Amora whispered. "All I need is your help with something. Can you do that, Little Warrior?"

Andrew looked at the water-hand, still out of reach but close enough to study it. He gazed at it for a moment before reaching out in an attempt to take it… until the sound of Fandral calling his name pulled him back from the trance and the hand shot back into the fountain.

"Over here, Father," Andrew called, looking to see Fandral coming through the gates.

When Andrew looked back at the water, Amora was gone.

* * *

_**For Amora's character, I have started picturing the actress Charlize Theron. I absolutely love her acting style and it helps me picture Amora a bit more clearly if it helps any of you! :D**_


	25. Chapter 25: A Brewing Storm

Anja left Selena later that day, soon after the sisters had finished their tea. Selena had hugged her goodbye, kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear. "I meant what I said, Anja," Selena said quietly. "If you need anyone. I am here."

Anja smiled at Selena's words, pulling away to meet her sister's gaze. "Thank you, Selena," she replied. "I will keep that in mind."

Selena patted Anja on her shoulder before Anja turned away. The morning had turned into a beautiful midday, not too hot, nor too cold. The cold season would be here soon though, and she hoped with it would come a new life for Loki.

By the time she made it back to the palace, she could hear Fandral's voice talking with Prince Thor's in one of the private parlors on the lower levels. She paid it little heed, pushing on through to the upper levels where she and Loki lived.

"Loki?" she said softly, undoing the clasp of her cape and laying it on a small chair by the doorway as she entered. There were no signs of stirring in their chambers, and she pursed her lips as she walked further in. Idly, she walked over to the great stone fireplace, the black of the smooth marble pulling her in. She gazed down at the dying embers, prodding them a bit with her magic as they came back to life.

Perhaps, sometime soon, Loki's relationship with his family would follow the same pattern as these dying embers. She could only hope…

She jumped suddenly as the feel of cool arms wrapped around her from behind moments later, and Loki rested his chin in the crook of her neck. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent. He had just come through the door from taking Aric down to see Frigga when he had seen his wife standing by the fire.

"How is my wife this morning?" he murmured against her skin as he kissed her neck.

Anja smiled softly, looking over her shoulder at him. Under the material of his usual wear, she could feel the long, lean contour of his arms as her hands came down to rest on them. "Quite well," she said. "Selena was most gracious about the child."

Loki smiled at that, kissing her nose. "I am glad to hear it."

"But Andrew was rather… upset."

"I suppose we cannot expect everyone to be pleased…" he said after a while, rubbing circles on the small bump of her belly.

Anja bit her lower lip, nodding, leaning against him as he wrapped his arms fully around her waist. She smiled as she felt the hardness in his pants brush up against her back. "Is it not rather early in the day for that?" she murmured, letting a hand trail behind her back, down his abdomen, and brushing the area she was indicating.

Loki chuckled, sitting down on the couch with her in his lap. "It is never too early… or too late for that matter…" he gasped as she shifted in his lap, straddling him despite the obvious bulge in her lower abdomen. "… to have you."

Anja smiled, bringing her lips down to his as he wrapped his arms around her. Their tongues danced for a while, hers fighting with his in an attempt at dominance. Loki broke away first, coming up for breath as Anja's lips went down to his throat. She grinded into him as best she could in her condition, and his eyes went wide as he felt her tongue trail up the side of his neck.

"My Prince?"

Loki closed his eyes at the sound of a male's voice in the doorway. His back was to the door and he could feel Anja freeze for the briefest of moments, obviously having heard the man. Without hesitating, she kissed Loki's throat one last time before standing up and righting herself.

When she rose from their place at the couch, she could see one of the royal messengers standing in the doorway to Loki's chambers. His pale skin was flushed bright red, no doubt a tribute to his embarrassment at walking in on such a scene. Anja had learned long ago not to give what anyone else thought of her a second thought, and she took Loki's hand as he stood next to her.

"There is a thing called knocking," Loki said smoothly, shooting a condescending eye towards the messenger. Anja squeezed his hand.

"Be nice," she whispered to him before turning to the messenger. "What is it?"

The messenger was still looking down, and he licked his lips before speaking again. "The King demands both of your presences in the Great Hall. An emergency session of The Court has been called."

Anja chewed down on her lower lip, thinking. "What sort of emergency?" she asked after a moment.

The messenger shook his head. "I know not, My Lady. But the elves of Svartalfheim have returned."

Anja looked to Loki, a bit of worry creasing her brow. "Thank you," Anja said to the messenger. "We will be down as soon as possible."

As soon as the messenger had left, Loki had his hands on Anja's hips and was pulling her towards him once more. She let out a huff of an exhale as he pinned his hips to hers. "We need to go," Anja said quietly. "Not now."

Loki let out a huff, letting his lips trail lightly just under her jaw. "Why not now?"

Anja placed her hands on his shoulders, holding him at bay. "Because you have princely duties to uphold. That is why. Now we need to go."

Loki smirked down at her, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "Fine," he murmured. "But, as the Midgardians call it, I'll take a rain check for tonight."

Anja smiled at that, taking his arm as he led her out of his quarters.

*o*O*o*

The court was very crowded by the time Loki and Anja made it down there. She held her head high as he took his place on the steps to the left of Odin's throne with her, and she did not shake his hand off when it came to rest at the small of her back. In truth, her back had been hurting for a week now, the strain of carrying the child already taking a toll on her body. The cold of his flesh through the thin material of her dress was not entirely unwelcome.

She looked to him nervously. Prince Thor was at The Allfather's right hand, the Warrior's Three just below him at the same level she and Loki were at. Aric was with the queen, and upon seeing his parents, he toddled over to them. Anja took his hand, letting him stand in front of her and stroking his soft black curls with her other hand.

"What is going on?" she asked Loki. Upon seeing him, she realized that he had paled even more than was usual, and he had gone stock still. "Loki?"

Aric looked back at his father at that, brow furrowing. "Father?"

Loki shook his head, nodding towards the doors as three hooded figures came through. Anja pulled Aric a little closer at the sight of them, her gut clenching as she realized who they were…

The Elvish ambassadors did not bow as they made it to the foot of Odin's throne. The one in the middle merely swept his hood back, revealing an elf with a complexion similar to Anja's. She could feel Loki's hand at her back pull her a bit closer to him as he stood there.

"Speak," Odin said firmly, looking back at the elf's yellowish eyes.

The lead ambassador snarled a bit, and Anja could make out the sharpened rows of teeth in his mouth.

"We come here once more to speak with you, Allfather. But we do not come on peaceful terms this time." As the elf spoke, Aric had gone stock still, watching with fear in his green eyes. Loki bent forward to pick him up, bouncing him up and down on his hip.

"And why is that?" Odin said calmly, sitting coolly on his throne.

The elf with the olive complexion furrowed his brow, pointed ears standing out in the light of the midday. "The King of The Elves has declared war on Asgard for the lack of justice in The Enchantress's murder."

Odin pressed his lips together in a fine line. "Amora was a traitor. Nothing more. She tried to kill Princess-"

"The laws of our kingdom do not cater to those of your kind, Allfather," The elf said, actually cutting the king off. "She was killed by a Prince of Asgard. She was an ambassador and a favorite of the King."

Anja swallowed, looking over at Thor. The eldest son, despite his once well-known reputation for boisterous and warlike tendencies, was studying the elves with a furrowed brow. Anja's mouth was suddenly very, very dry. War… what would that mean for this realm?

"Her death shall be avenged," one of the elves behind the main one spoke up. He had darker skin, much more like Heimdall's. "In following the tradition of war, come here to warn Asgard. Be prepared."

The hall had gone deathly silent, like a tomb. "I implore…." Odin trailed off, collecting himself. "I implore to seek council with your king," Odin said after a moment. "I do not believe there is enough reason to expose two thriving realms to the desolation of war."

The leader of the group shook his head. "His mind has been made, Allfather. He has told me to tell you that in three months' time, his army will be ready."

Thor looked to Odin for the briefest of moments, taking the hint from the Allfather to speak. "Is there no way to compromise?" Thor said calmly, holding his hands out in an imploring gesture.

The lead elf looked to Thor, golden eyes flashing before a small smile broke across his face. Loki's blood turned to ice as the elf looked to him and his family.

"A life for a life," the elf said simply. "Justice dealt in the proper way to murderers."

Thor stepped forward at that, standing in between Loki and the elf. "That will never happen," Thor said quietly, lethally.

The elf smiled again, looking back to Odin. "Then war," the elf said before slipping into mist and leaving the golden hall vacant of any but the Aesir.

*o*O*o*

Loki ushered Anja quickly from the Golden Hall, keeping Aric on his hip as they walked.

"Loki," she said, trying to catch her breath. "Loki!"

"I am not going to stop until we are safe in my quarters," Loki said over his shoulder. "Not yet."

They burst through the doors, and Loki shut them swiftly. Aric had tears in his eyes, afraid from Loki's behavior. "Loki," Anja said quietly. "Why are you behaving so strangely?"

He looked right in Anja's eyes at that, blinking once. Hard.

"The elves want me dead, Anja. There is no telling what may happen to you. I will not allow you to come to harm."

Anja pressed her lips together, forcing him to look at her. She kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. "We will be fine."

"You cannot know that." Loki shook his head, but she pulled his forehead down to her shoulder to comfort him.

"I do," she murmured. "Because I am going to have your child and we are going to protect one another."

*o*O*o*

Time passed. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and before Anja knew it, she could feel Loki's child moving and kicking around within her. In fact, that was what woke her up one morning during the final month of her pregnancy. Her eyes shot open at the feel of a little foot running across the top of her womb. She let out a little laugh, remembering that Aric had been just as bad about that during her pregnancy with him.

The war had started with Svartalheim, and Odin and Thor were gone weeks at a time. Loki had remained at her side because of her pregnancy. The war was very, very distant. Reports on casualties were a rarity and Anja often forgot about it. After all, there was no danger in the realm of Asgard. Not yet.

With a little sigh, she rose from the bed. It was growing later in the day anyway, and she wanted to get an early start. She had taken to simply slipping a loose-fitting gown over her nightgown, the large swell of her belly making it far too uncomfortable to deal with her usual styles.

Loki had risen early that morning, and now she could see him standing out on the veranda of his quarters. She ran a brush through her hair, tucking it back in her typical braid before she went out to see him.

"Good morning," she said softly, a hand coming to rest on her stomach. He didn't turn at the sound of her voice, so she made her way up to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist behind him and resting her head between his shoulder blades. "It is a beautiful day, is it not?" she asked, inhaling his scent with the morning air.

Loki nodded absently.

"What's wrong, My Prince?" she whispered. Her swollen belly made it rather hard to get as close to him as she would have liked, but it caught his attention all the same.

He turned around, lifting an arm up so he could still keep her against him. He wrapped an arm around her. "Nothing," he said quietly. "I just…"

She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest and pressing her body against his. "Yes?" she said softly.

He shook his head. "I am worried."

"About what?"

He licked his lips nervously, looking slightly past her head at the tile of the balcony floor. "Nothing," he said after a moment.

"It does not sound like nothing," she whispered. "What is it? Something I did? Something about the baby?"

"No, My Darling," he said quickly. "I just… I…" He brought a hand down to her belly, not even the little nudge that came from within making him smile like it usually did.

She brought a hand to the side of his face, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Tell me," she said quietly.

His vision seemed to clear before he spoke again. "I've never… never gone through this before," he said quietly. Anja tilted her head to the side, understanding shining in her eyes as she looked back at him. "The child. I was not ever with you for Aric… and I see how strong you are with this one… and I cannot help but think it is force of habit, that it is the only way you know how to cope with a pregnancy… and it burns me."

"Loki-"

"I wasn't here for you. I let you go through this alone your very first time…" He brought both hands to rest on her belly then and the child within started its dance once more. "I was not a good husband to you."

"You did not know," she whispered, bringing his forehead down to hers. "I did not for a time either. I had my suspicions… but I never went to Elena. Aric is not your fault. I told you I regretted nothing that came from our relationship back on Midgard."

"And yet I still find myself hating the fact that you were forced to give birth alone. That in itself frightens me, Anja. Child birth is dangerous… and then this realm is at stake with the war. I fear for you should Asgard fall." What he said was true. There had been a time during his darker days when he would have given his eye teeth to see Asgard burn. Not now. No, it was not because of his loyalty to the throne. It was because of his wife and the unborn child in her belly. Not to mention the one that was already in the world.

Anja pressed her lips together in a fine line, looking back at him. "But it is not something we can't handle," she said steadily. "And this time I will have you with me, Loki." He inhaled at that, and when she pulled away she realized that there was a tear on his cheek. She wiped it away quickly with her hand. It was so very obvious that he was still broken. Even after all this time and all the love she had given him, he was still shattered. One wrong move or event could send him over the edge, and the possibility of danger to his family only intensified that possibility.

"Mother? Father?" Aric's voice reached the pair of them from the doorway, and Anja turned to her son as Loki looked off to compose himself.

"Good morning, My Love," Anja said, waddling over to Aric. The child gave her a smile, wrapping his arms around her belly as he planted a kiss on it.

"My baby sister is not here yet?" he said with a goofy grin, hand resting on her belly. He had grown quite a bit in the last months, now able to form full sentences and walk on steady feet. His third birthday had come all too quickly to Anja.

"No, Aric," Anja said with a smile. "But it may be any day now."

Aric beamed up at her, clapping lightly as Loki came up behind her and put an arm around her waist. "Good morning, Father," Aric said with a little bow.

Loki smiled, bending down to meet the boy's gaze. It was uncanny how green his son's eyes were… green like his. "How are you today?" Loki said with a smile.

"Wonderful!" Aric said. "Uncle Fandral shall be letting me shoot a bow before he goes back to fighting for the kingdom."

Loki raised an eyebrow, looking to Anja. She smiled. "I think Uncle Fandral was just going to show you _how_ to use a bow," she said. "You are still quite young for a full-fledged one, darling."

Aric stuck his lower lip out, pouting a bit. "Yes mother," he said quietly, stifling the whine that was building as he locked eyes with his father. Then he turned his gaze fully to Loki. "But could you show me your magic again, Father?" he said with a smile. It was Anja's turn to look to Loki.

Loki cut his eyes at her. "Of course, Aric," he said with a smile. "And perhaps once your sister is here Mother can show you some of hers." Anja had been refraining from using her abilities in the months leading up to her due date. She had claimed to Loki that she was simply too tired, but in truth she had not wanted to risk the darkness retaking her while she was with child.

Aric smiled again, clapping. "That would be amazing!" he said with a mischievous grin to rival his father's. Loki smiled back at his son, patting the child on the head before rising to his full height.

"Run along and go find Grandmother," Anja said sweetly. "The Queen would love to see you this morning." Aric nodded, bowing to his parents as a nursemaid entered to take him to the queen.

"He's grown so much," Loki said absently. "He'll be tall."

Anja looked back at him from her place beside him. "Aye. But that is always an advantage in the field of battle, yes?...Oooh" Anja's hand flew to her stomach as she let out a deep breath.

Loki furrowed his brow in concern, turning to face her fully once more. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Anja looked down at the large bump in her belly. She had felt this pain before… and she knew what it meant. "I think… I think we will be meeting our daughter very soon, My Love," she whispered with a smile. Loki's green eyes went wide as he looked back down at her belly. "Loki," she said quietly, waiting on him to meet her gaze once more. "It is alright. I will be fine."

Loki licked his lips, nodding before a smile stretched across his face. "Our little girl," he murmured, kissing Anja's forehead. Anja smiled, looking down at him as he went down on his knees and kissed her belly as Andrew had done. "Shall I send for Elena?" he said softly.

Anja looked down at her stomach, shaking her head. "It is still early. I will go down to court with you. They say walking is the best thing to do in early labor." Loki smiled, rising to meet her gaze once more, but the smile soon melted as she let out a cry. Another contraction rocketed through her and he had to catch her to support her. "But maybe," she said with a little gasp. "Maybe you should call for her."

Loki nodded, helping her into bed before he summoned a messenger to get Elena.

*o*O*o*

Loki cringed at the sound of Anja's cries from his bedchamber. He was pacing back and forth in front of the great fireplace in his sitting area. He had been planning on staying in the room with his wife throughout the delivery, but Elena had sent him from the room when the time came for the actual birth. Apparently it was not a man's place to be present for. He rubbed his forehead, letting out a deep breath. At least Selena was in there with her…

"Loki, please sit down," his mother said from her place on his couch. "You worry too much."

Loki snapped his head up from where he had been looking on the ground to meet his mother's gaze. "How can I not?" he practically hissed.

Frigga shrugged, looking down at her hands. "What will be, will be," she said quietly.

Loki let out a huff, turning away from her once more. Anja let out another cry from within his chambers and he cringed. It was taking all of his considerably lacking restraint to go straight in there at that very moment.

By the time Selena had opened the door of the chambers, it was well into the night. His head shot up to see her smiling at the queen, but the smile left her face when her eyes lighted on Loki. "She wants to see you," Selena said quietly, holding the door open for him.

"Is she alright? Is the child-"

"Everything is fine, Loki," Selena said quietly, walking up to him. "Go meet your daughter." She didn't spare him a second glance as she turned to the queen, bowing as she went to speak with Frigga.

*o*O*o*

Anja was lying in the bed, sweat clinging to her brow as she looked down at the child in her arms. She was smiling down at it, one of her hands stroking the sleeping baby's cheek. Loki walked up to the bed slowly, slinking in from the shadows as he knelt down next to her. Anja met his gaze, smiling before she went back to look at the child in her arms.

"What's her name?" he said quietly, slightly afraid to reach out to touch her. She was so tiny, so fragile… But from this distance, he could tell that she had her mother's darker complexion and a dark wisp of hair on her head. Elena was cleaning up still, but he kept his voice low so she wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"I like Leena," Anja said softly, her gaze roaming back to the child. "I think it suits her. I wanted a name that started with 'L'," she said after another moment. She looked back to Loki to see what his reaction was, and smiled when his emerald gaze widened.

"Leena," he said softly, getting a feel for it. "Gods, Anja…" She looked back to him at that statement, blinking once as she waited for him to take the child's actual presence in. "She is so beautiful."

"She has my eyes," Anja said quietly. "When they are open, anyway."

Loki chuckled, leaning over to kiss Anja's forehead. "At least I did one thing right for you," he whispered. "My wife."

Anja furrowed her brow, but remained silent. "Would you like to hold her?" she said softly. Loki blinked once before nodding. He reached out, taking the child in his arms. "Watch her head," Anja said quietly. Leena looked as though she might stir for the briefest of moments as Loki settled her little body into his arms. He smiled once more, kissing the child's forehead.

"Little Leena." It was almost a coo as it fell from his lips, and it surprised even himself.

In that moment, looking down at his daughter, Loki felt true hope for the first time since the war had started.


	26. Chapter 26: Collateral Damage

_**AN: This is the Grand Finale of 'Dissonance'. It is a very long, very involved chapter and I hope I did it justice. There will be an epilogue to wrap things up, but this is it!**_

* * *

"_This is a gift, it comes with a price  
Who is the lamb and who is the knife?  
Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

_I look around, but I can't find you (raise it up)_  
_If only I could see your face (raise it up)_  
_Instead of rushing towards the skyline (raise it up)_  
_I wish that I could just be brave_

_I must become a lion hearted girl_  
_Ready for a fight_  
_Before I make the final sacrifice_

_We raise it up, this offering_  
_We raise it up"_

_~ 'Rabbit Heart' By Florence + The Machine_

* * *

_Gods, a son and a daughter… _

Loki had never dreamed that he would be in the position he found himself in now. He had never even fathomed that he would even produce one heir to his bloodline, let alone two. Now, as he walked back and forth through the halls of the Palace Library, all of the events that had led him to this place in his life hit him in an intense wave.

Happiness was a rare thing for him, especially since the day he had confronted Odin about his true parentage. From that fateful day on, he had always thought himself to be the outsider, a villain- definitely not someone who would ever be a father. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he leaned against a great stone pillar. He pinched the bridge of his nose, resting his elbow in his free arm.

How wonderful it would have been had he been a king. How much he could have given his wife! Yet, despite those thoughts, he knew that the family he had started with Anja was his and his alone. There was no doubting that he belonged with her and their children. Aric grew stronger daily, and Little Leena was but a few weeks old at this point. He reopened his eyes at that, an uncontrollable smile stretching his alabaster features. His daughter was barely old enough to see the world clearly, and yet she possessed the same qualities that her mother did. He could already see that. Her eyes were like two little moonbeams peeking out from a complexion that was only slightly lighter than Anja's…

"Loki."

Loki was broken from his reverie by the sound of his brother's voice. Thor had returned a week after Leena's birth, but Loki had not seen him until today. His emerald gaze looked back at Thor's, piercing the god of thunder as he waited on him to speak.

"What?" he said dryly.

Thor looked Loki over once, coming to stand next to him. "I offer you my congratulations," Thor said solemnly. "I just saw Little Leena this morning."

Loki licked his lips, keeping his arms crossed and letting the pillar support most of his weight. "She is beautiful, yes?" Loki said after a moment, not thanking Thor but merely shifting his weight away from the pillar so he stood at his full height. Thor smiled softly, nodding. Loki furrowed his brow, waiting on the oaf to say something. When he didn't, Loki decided to bow out. The silence was entirely too awkward to his liking. "Anything else?" Loki said flatly, putting his best attempt at making another person feel stupid to work.

Thor scratched his head, red cape swishing with the movement. "As you know, the elves of Svartalfheim and Asgard are still at war."

Loki rolled his eyes, nodding. "Of course."

Thor stroked his beard thoughtfully, gazing down the row of books that was closest to them. "They still want vengeance for Amora's death."

Loki bit down on his lower lip, nodding. He knew that Asgard had gone to war to protect him. He was not a fool. A part of him, perhaps the younger portion, knew he should be grateful for the sanctuary that many in the realm did not think he deserved… And yet his pride was far too much a barrier for him to ever acknowledge help from those that- at least in his eyes- did him wrong.

"And what of it?" Loki said after a while.

Thor cocked his head to the left, studying Loki. "The elves, as I am sure you know, are highly gifted in the art of realm penetration." Loki nodded. He had heard much about this magic of the elves. He had manipulated his abilities to mirror the effects countless times before he had fallen. "I worry for your children," Thor finished.

Loki looked at him blankly, blinking once. "Well, they are not yours to worry over, are they?" Loki said softly, turning away from Thor altogether. "I can handle my own family's protection, Thor," Loki said over his shoulder.

"Brother," Thor called.

Loki stopped once more, eyes fixed ahead of him.

"I am going back to the front with father."

Loki turned to meet Thor's gaze. Everyone in Asgard knew that the frontlines were among the most dangerous in the field of battle. "When?" Loki said, deathly quiet.

"Tomorrow." Loki looked down at his feet, letting out a huff of irritation. "Brother," Thor said quietly, pleading Loki to turn back around fully. "Let us forget the past. I want to be a part of your family… and I wish for you to be a part of the one you used to be again."

"I have taken my vows, Thor. What more do you want of me?"

Thor shook his head, looking down sadly. "I want you to be happy, like you once were."

Loki pressed his lips together in a fine line, meeting Thor's unwavering gaze for a solid minute before he bowed to Thor and left the room without so much as a backwards glance.

He would have to think on what Thor had said eventually, but in that moment all he wanted to do was return to his wife.

*o*O*o*

Anja furrowed her brow at the sound of her daughter crying in the other room. It was very late in the night, quite possibly already the wee hours of the morning. Her eyes opened, peering up at the canopy of her and Loki's bed. Idly, she slung the covers off of her body, taking care not to disturb Loki's sleeping form.

She hadn't been asleep, not fully anyway. Her body had taken up its old habit of insomnia, something that had not plagued her since she and Loki had been married. She had not told him of this habit, nor did she plan to, and the fact that her daughter was awake most of the night was ample enough excuse for the dark circles that had retaken up house under her eyes.

She slipped into her robe, walking down to the small room that was within Loki's chambers. There was a small crib in the far corner of the room, and that was where Leena's cries were coming from.

"Little Leena," Anja cooed, ignoring the shaky feeling of her limbs and bending down to pick her daughter up. Leena's arms and legs flailed a bit, but the child was still too young to move all of her body. Anja kissed the soft swirl of dark hair on Leena's head, bouncing her up and down on her shoulder in the moonlit room. "Mother is here, My Darling," she whispered, holding the babe against her shoulder. She sat down in the small loveseat of the room, knowing full well that the little girl was hungry.

Anja unbuttoned the front of her gown, letting the child nurse as she smiled down at her. Leena's cries stopped abruptly as she latched on. When the little one was finished, Anja rested her head against the back of the seat, closing her eyes for a moment as she sat in the dark room.

There had been many things that went through her head, often latching on and staying with her for hours. Most of them were worries. The darkness had not returned to her since Amora's death, but deep down she knew that her time was still limited. She was tired in her bones, something that she would never have been able to imagine the feeling of until she had felt it. It was not a physical tiredness that consumed her, but a magical one… and her powers were exhausted.

"Anja?"

Anja's eyes opened as she looked up at Loki's form, shrouded in the shadows of the doorframe.

"She's almost asleep," Anja said quietly, looking from Loki to Leena. Leena let out a little yawn, a small coo falling from her lips. Her silver eyes were sleepy, and every so often she would close them… only to jerk herself awake once more.

"As you should be," Loki said quietly. "We have a nurse for that, My Love. You needn't worry about losing out on your rest."

Anja blinked. She _was_ very tired, and the dark circles under her eyes were testament to that. Ever since Leena had been born, she had spent sleepless nights rocking her to sleep. Loki had told her time and time again that they had nursemaids for that type of work, but to Anja, it was more of a motherly duty to be there for her daughter. She had made it through with Aric, after all, and she saw no reason to deprive Leena of such attentions.

"I told you," she said quietly. "I do not mind."

"Are you alright?" Loki asked quietly, slipping onto the seat next to her. Leena let out a coo, yawning again as he wrapped an arm around Anja and kissed her temple. "You look rather distant." He reached over to the sleepy baby, taking her from Anja and rocking her gently. It had taken a good amount of time, but Loki was able to hold the child with all the ease in the world by now.

Anja smiled back at him, meeting his gaze. "Forgive me," she said after a moment. "I was thinking."

"Thinking of what, may I ask?" he whispered mischievously, looking down at Leena and smiling through the darkness. Anja took in a deep breath, a slight breeze from the open window stirring her free flowing dark curls around her face.

"I am tired, Loki," she said quietly.

He sat up a little straighter, meeting her gaze. She closed her eyes as the fingertips of his free hand brushed the dark circles under them. Even in the darkness, the dark bags under her eyes were prominent. "How can I help you?" he said quietly. "I told you there were nursemaids to help with Leena. If it is a matter of sleep deprivation-"

"I know, Loki," she replied. "It is not… It is not of a physical nature."

He quirked an eyebrow up at that, bringing the hand that had been under her eyes around to the side of her face and forcing her to meet his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Anja chewed her lower lip, looking down. "I am not… as strong as I once was," she said finally. "My powers… are weakened… And then I think on what Amora told you about my darkness and how it would kill me eventually."

"Anja, no. Elena told me you were free of that-"

"That was when I was pregnant," she said softly, looking down at Leena. "Loki, I fear that perhaps our daughter was a temporary cure."

"No." Loki said abruptly, standing up and jerking her up with him. Leena let out another wail. "I told you that you would be safe with me," he said quickly. "I told you. I promised… You are fine."

"Leena was my savior for a little while," she said quietly. "But I can feel it in my heart that my aura is not what it used to be… and I think you can sense it too."

Loki chewed on his lower lip, shaking his head. "Then I will get you to a healer," he said. "We'll go right now."

Anja pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Twas only my thoughts," she said softly. "I am more concerned with Leena and Aric right now."

Loki pressed his lips together in a fine line, looking down at his daughter. "I cannot lose you," he whispered. Anja tilted her head to the side. "I… you hold me steady, Anja. I… I fear the man I may become if you are not here anymore…"

Anja pursed her lips, looking back at him. He still wouldn't meet her gaze. "You would be the father that Leena and Aric deserve," she said after a moment. "I know you would."

"Such faith you have in me," he said softly, standing up to put Leena's now sleeping form down.

"A faith that has been tried and tested, but that has remained nonetheless," she said as he came back to her and offered his hand to help her up. "I love you, Loki," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. She could feel his lips in her hair as he replied in kind. "I want you to promise me that you will keep them safe… should something indeed happen to me," she said quietly after a moment.

Loki nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear as he kissed her nose. "I promise," he whispered, letting his forehead come to rest on hers. "But I will never let you go." He kissed her forehead as his arms tightened around her waist. "Because I love you too damn much."

*o*O*o*

Andrew was down by the river, bare toes slapping against the stones as he ran up and down the bank. He was throwing stones into the river water, the flatter ones skipping on occasion. Not that he was trying to make them skip, he merely needed a way to get his frustration out of his system.

He had a new cousin, or so his mother had told him, a little girl. He had refused to go see the child when Selena had asked him if he wanted to. Despite his father's desperate attempts to explain the situation that his Aunt Anja had become a part of, Andrew felt in his heart that her marriage to that scum had been a betrayal. With an outcry, he threw the last of the largest pebbles he could find into the flowing green depths of the river water.

"Little Warrior, I feel your pain," Amora's voice reached Andrew, and he spun around, looking for the source of the enchantress.

"Lady Amora?" he said quietly, dropping the stone he had in his hand.

"I am over here, Master Andrew," she said quietly, her voice like water as Andrew made it to look at the shallow portion of the river. Just like that day in the fountain so long ago, he could make out Amora's reflection in the turning waters. "This war must be hard for you, Little Warrior. You are too young to fight, yet you must watch your father go off to battle. Such pain for one so powerful."

Andrew bit his lower lip, studying Amora carefully. "My father knows his duty. So do I."

Amora's reflective state gave him a small smile. "I understand," she said after a while. "But how simpler things would be without this war. You miss your father, do you not?" she said quietly.

Andrew looked away, slightly ashamed to admit that to this woman. Warriors were supposed to be strong, were they not? "A little," he admitted, going down to rest on his knees in front of Amora.

"It must be terrible," Amora said quietly, her blue gaze looking back at Andrew's. "If I were there, I could end this war quite easily," Amora said quietly. "I have great influence over the elves."

Andrew raised an eyebrow, looking down at Amora. "How?" he said softly. Something didn't feel right, and his instincts were pricking.

"I need just a bit of magical abilities to bring me back completely," she said quietly. "Without them, I will surely die… and I fear the two realms will be locked in war for millennium to come…"

Andrew pursed his lips, looking down at the enchantress. "How… how much power?" he whispered.

Amora smiled at him, and he found himself in a sort of trance by the beautiful woman before him. "Just a small amount, but a very powerful small amount." Andrew's eyes went wide as he watched the same hand made of water come forward from the fountain and stretch out as if to shake his own. "You could be my champion, Little Warrior," she said softly, comfortingly. "And then I could end this war…" Andrew licked his lips, leaning away a bit from the hand. "But alas, I am fading quickly. Soon I will be little more than a shade… and my return will be impossible. I can bring balance back to the realms, Little Warrior. I know you harbor ill feelings towards the man that married your dear aunt. He was my undoing, Young One. He is the cause of this…"

Andrew tilted his head to the side before leaning back towards Amora.

"I can help you," Amora said quietly. "But you must help me first." The watery hand stretched even further towards Andrew, and he studied it for a moment longer… before his small hand reached out to take the formation in front of him.

It was a strange feeling, and he found himself paralyzed as the little light that was always in his gut started to fade… and the water that had been part of Amora's hand turned solid under his grasp. Then his world fell away to darkness and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Amora's tall form standing over him… and an evil smile on her once beautiful features before she evaporated into thin air, leaving him alone on the river bank.

*o*O*o*

Anja's eyes shot open from the nap she had been taking. Power. Sheer power had hit her in a wave, waking her up from the doze she had fallen into. Leena was taking a nap in her crib, and Aric was in her lap at that very moment.

He raised his head from where he had been resting it at her shoulder, taking his mother in as he spoke. "What is wrong, Mother?" he whispered, little hands coming to rest on her shoulders. He had felt her jump… and she knew her emotions were still directly tied to his.

"N-nothing," she managed, running a hand through her hair as she stood up with him in her arms. "I need you to stay here though, alright?" she set the child down on the ground, but he toddled behind her, clinging to her skirts.

"Is it Amowa?" he said softly, still unable to pronounce his "r's". Anja looked down at him, wide-eyed.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, My Darling," she said again. She reached for the rope that would ring a bell to summon a maid. "I need to go somewhere though. I think… I think your cousin needs me." Aric's green eyes went wide as the nursemaid showed up to take care of him. Anja bent down to look at her son, cupping his cheek in her hand before she kissed his forehead. "I love you," she said quietly. "Never doubt that."

She knew not why she felt so desperate to remind her son of that, but something in her gut told her that things were about to go very, very wrong.

*o*O*o*

"Andrew!" Anja called as she made it to the gardens. "Andrew, darling!"

Anja had not taken the time to stop anywhere along the way to the gardens, simply settling for teleporting to her destination. Andrew was nowhere to be seen though, and she felt panic rise up within her as she thought about where her nephew was.

By the time she made it down through the woods, it had gotten very dark. She used a bit of simple magic to light her way, but she was quickly out of breath from the strain of keeping the flame as she made it down to the river.

Her heart nearly stopped to see Andrew's form, slumped over and hardly stirring on the ground… His once very powerful magic aura was nonexistent, and as she realized this all she could detect of his aura was the steady pulsing of his heart.

"Oh Andrew," she said quietly, bending down to him. Without thinking, she had him scooped up in her arms. His eyes were closed, and she didn't know how long he had been like this… but his heart beat steadily under her trembling fingers as she checked his pulse.

She needed to get him back to Selena's. His powers were nonexistent at this point, and she realized exactly who was to blame a second too late as her hand came in contact with a piece of parchment pinned to Andrew's cloak.

*o*O*o*

_Princess, _

_I do believe it is high time we met again. If you wish to save this brat, you must come to me by midnight. I hold his powers in my arsenal now and wish to put an end to your misery once and for all. The only way the child will ever wake up again is if he regains his powers… something that I will only do should you die at my hand or death take me. Did I not tell you that you had a little over nine months, My Lady? _

_Meet me at the end of the Bifrost by midnight. Come alone, or the boy will die. Not even your precious lover may aid you. Do not fret, his time will come too. _

_Much love, _

_Amora. _

Anja was practically seeing red as she glared down at the smooth script of Amora's hand. She was standing outside of Andrew's chambers, fighting back tears as she listened to Elena and Selena talk over the sleeping boy. Amora had gone too far this time. She had threatened too much, too innocent a life.

She chewed on her lower lip, looking down at Amora's proposition. In her heart, she knew she was going to go out there within the hour. She wondered vaguely how Heimdall would allow the enchantress to be out there, but then again, Amora had done far more difficult things than kill a highly trained gatekeeper.

Bile rose in her throat at that, and she inhaled sharply. A tear escaped the corner of her eye. How was she to get out of this? How was she to beat Amora? Amora, whose powers were multiplied ten-fold with Andrew's while Anja's were practically divided by the darkness that was eating at her soul?

With a final act of defiance, Anja crumpled the parchment, peeking back into Andrew's quarters, and a distraught Selena. In a burst of strength, everything that she needed to do became clear.

Fandral was gone. Thor was gone. Loki could not help her. Andrew was dying… and so was Anja. In the end, she knew exactly what she was going to do. She had known all along, from the point that Loki had uttered the possibility of dark magic to her. She had always known that it would be her own undoing. She could only hope that she could kill Amora before she lost control…

Her children would grow up, whether she was with them for a month more or a year more. But did she really want them to remember her as a fading shadow of a woman? That would surely be her future at the rate the darkness within her was progressing. Loki had claimed it was gone, that she was safe… But she knew that wasn't true. It never had been. Her daughter… her beautiful, weeks-old daughter, had allowed her a bit of time to live happily with Loki. That was all she could truly ask for, truly expect.

In her heart, she knew she had been dead the moment Loki had introduced her to the dark side of her magic. The power within her was too great, too much to remain unaffected. She would go out to Amora, she would summon the darkness… and she would kill the witch that dared harm her or her family.

Amora would pay… and so would Anja, but the price was something that Anja was willing to give.

Justice would be dealt, and two murderers would die that night: a life for a life.

*o*O*o*

Anja pushed through the darkness of the night, the lamplight of the streets of Asgard her only source of comfort. She stopped short, ears pricked as she realized someone was behind her. Then his aura met her senses and she closed her eyes as she realized who it was.

"Loki," she murmured, turning back to look at him. Her hair was wild, eyes red from crying as he made it to her.

"Selena told me what happened," he said quietly, coming up to her. "She said you had started back towards the palace so I tried to catch up with you." Anja swallowed hard, unable to meet his gaze. "I am so sorry, Anja," he whispered, embracing her. "Amora will be stopped. I promise."

Anja sniffled, failing at concealing the tears that had built up within her. She had been going to the Bifrost at that very moment, and she could see it not a hundred feet in front of her.

"I know she will," Anja said quietly, anger rising within her. She could feel her strength returning as she pulled away to meet Loki's gaze, and she watched as his eyes went wide to see her eyes glowing silver. Before Loki could blink, before he could breathe, she had pressed her lips to his. Hard.

It was a chaste kiss, one that she was completely in control of and he completely at her mercy. She closed her eyes, ignoring the tears that streamed down her cheeks as she did so. She wanted to remember his kiss wherever she would go after this life. Even if she was met with the empty void of space, denied of Valhalla, she knew she would be alright with the memory of the feel of his lips against her own.

She sniffled as she pulled way, meeting his gaze before she kissed his cheek. "Anja?" Loki said, clearly confused. Anja inhaled shakily.

"Tell Aric and Leena I love them," she whispered.

Loki furrowed his brow, obviously confused. "What do you mean-"

"I love you, Loki," she said desperately. "So very much. I do not blame you for anything that is about to happen. Know that."

"Anja-"

"I can stop her," Anja said. "Right here. Right now." Darkness flared up within Anja once more and her eyes retained the mirror-like state of her darkness. There was fear in Loki's gaze now, clear as day in the lamp-lit air. Then the fear turned to sadness as he realized what she was saying. "I have to go," she whispered. "She has called me out to fight for Andrew's life."

"No." Loki said desperately, grabbing her by her upper arms. "No. Anja. I won't let you." Tears of hurt and sadness were building up in his eyes. Oh, how she despised the hurt she knew he was going through. She wanted to kiss away his pain, fight his fears… and it hurt her even more to know she couldn't, that there would never be a chance for that after tonight.

Anja sniffled, fighting the tears that were about to spill over her own eyes. "I have to," she managed as a tear rolled down her own cheek. "It's all I can do to save Andrew."

"Anja-"

"Don't do this, Loki…" she took in a deep breath, looking back towards the end of the ruined Bifrost, the dull light of the rainbow bridge throbbing like a heartbeat. It felt like it was counting down her own limited heartbeats in that moment. "Listen to me."

"No-"

"Loki, you have to listen. Take care of the children. Please. I love you."

"I'm not going to let you go."

"You have to!" she gasped out, the words flying from her tongue. "It will restore peace. Our children will be safe… and so will you." Despite the many ways Loki tried to rationalize a way out of this situation, he knew in his heart that this was the only way. Thor was gone, Odin was gone… But he could sure as hell go with her. "You have to let me go, Loki," she said finally.

"Never. I will not let you face her alone. I always told you I would protect you."

"And you have," she replied. "But now it is my turn to protect you." She brought a palm up to his face. "Loki, look at me." The emerald of his eyes met hers, and she looked straight back into it, remembering that green, the intelligence… and the love. "You have to let me go."

She stepped from his embrace suddenly, and the darkness within her took over as she elevated a bit off of the ground. His cold hand did not stop her when it came up to grab her wrist. She could feel dark energy come from her heart and send a current into Loki. She did not look back when he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Out of nowhere, she could feel the cool and familiar silver of a bow and quiver appear in her hands, courtesy of the summoning of the dark energy within her.

*o*O*o*

"I never thought you would show yourself, Little Anja."

Amora's voice made the hairs on the back of Anja's neck stand up and she suppressed a shiver. "I'm here for my nephew," she said quietly, her voice a queer echo as her form lighted on the edge of the Bifrost, nothing more than a few inches separating her from the glowing bridge. Heimdall's limp form was several hundred feet behind her. He had obviously been thrown to the side by Amora.

Amora was looking over the precipice of the bridge, her back to Anja before she turned slowly.

"Yes, Andrew certainly served his purpose in my revival," Amora said softly, meeting Anja's gaze. The silver in Anja' gaze did not go unnoticed. "And his powers are certainly wonderful to experience. One forgets so easily the simplicity of a child's magic… a power untainted by darkness or evil…"

Anja simply glared at Amora, a bit of her old self coming back as she faced her death head on.

"Thanos wants you dead," Amora said quietly, absently. "He wants you away from Loki."

Anja tilted her head to the side, unable to comprehend why Amora was telling her this.

The Amora's face broke into an evil smile. "I want you dead too," Amora continued. "Your death at my hand will give me what I want- do you know what that is, Little Anja?" Anja shrugged, her hand coming to rest at the bow on her back. She would not use it unless she had to. She needed to use her abilities to defeat Amora. "I want a bit of your lover too."

Anja's nostrils flared at that, her darkness threatening to surface. "Loki would never-"

"Oh, but he did," Amora said quietly, conspiratorially. "We were lovers once… I would have thought he would have told you that."Anja's mouth fell open as she stared at Amora wide-eyed. This woman was lying. Loki had assured her that he and Amora had never been… intimate. "Oh, that look on your face is one I have waited for a very long time to see," Amora said quietly with a chuckle as she advanced on Anja. "But unfortunately, our time is running out… but I wanted some of your last thoughts to be of what he has done to you in the late hours of the night… and how, over a hundred years before he had ever laid eyes on you, he did the very same things to me-"

At that, Anja's dark energy erupted, the silver of her gaze magnifying to where her pupils were hardly visible anymore. She slung dark magic at Amora. The Enchantress dodged it. Barely.

Amora smiled again, slinging her own abilities at Anja. Theirs was a deadly dance, a battle of evils and wills. Anja lost all track of herself as she kept attacking Amora. All she knew was that she was going to win, no matter what it took. No matter how much she lost of herself. This woman had gone too far against her. Somewhere, Anja was able to register a battle cry, and it took several moments to realize that the cries were coming from her own lips.

Anja, or the creature that Anja had become, thought she would win. She had Amora at the very edge of the bridge, pushing the enchantress back, back, back… until a pain in her chest stopped her dead in her tracks.

With a gasp, Anja fell down not two feet from where she had Amora against the edge. She curled in a fetal position, her heart thudding loudly in her ears and at a pace so quick it sounded like the beats were running together, like a hummingbird's wing.

She could make out Amora laughing as the witch realized that the darkness had finally destroyed her body, and Anja barely noticed as Amora's booted foot came over to kick her so she was facing up. The starry sky met Anja's gaze briefly before Amora's face entered her line of vision.

"Even with all that power…" Amora said softly, brushing a bit of hair out of Anja's eyes. "You are still weak." She put a hand to Anja's throat, raising her up to look in her eyes. "Goodnight, Sweet Princess. I wish I could say you were a worthy adversary." And then a metal blade raised above Anja's chest, preparing to pierce her heart.

She closed her eyes, vaguely able to make out the sound of Loki calling her name.

*o*O*o*

"Anja!" Loki cried out, running on winged feet to the end of the Bifrost. She had knocked him out cold not five minutes ago. She shouldn't have been in this position already… No, he couldn't take it. He could not watch Amora do such a thing to his wife…

He knew Anja heard him as she turned her head to him from where Amora had raised her up, blade poised at her throat. He could make out the trail of tears on Anja's face, even from such a great distance, and he before he knew it, he was teleporting through the air directly to Amora and Anja.

There was a period of slow motion in the split second it took Loki to reach them. Anja closed her eyes, opening them once more as they glowed silver, before she knocked Amora's hands off of her throat and she flung her captor over the edge of the bridge.

If Loki had gotten there just a split second sooner than when he did, he could have stopped Amora from grabbing onto Anja… and pulling his wife down through the depths of space with her. The arm of Anja's he had been reaching for slipped through his fingers, and Loki let out a cry of despair as feelings of grief he had never thought himself capable of feeling for another overpowered him and he fell to his knees at the edge of the Bifrost.


	27. Chapter 27: Epilogue

"_Rock on, ancient woman_

_Follow those who pale in your shadow_

_Rulers make bad lovers_

_You better put your kingdom up for sale"_

_~ 'Gold Dust Woman' by FleetwoodMac_

* * *

As the swirling vacuum of space pulled Anja down, she closed her eyes. Amora was long gone, dead as far as Anja knew, from the last bit of magic Anja had been able to muster as the two fell. It was too simple, really, letting go in every sense of the word of the hardships that had fallen on her in the past years. It was so simple to drift through space, letting it take her worries… and for a moment, she was certain she could see what Loki had seen when he fell.

Wind tore at her hair, dark curls now loose and wild as she tumbled downwards…

No. What was she doing? She was alive… far from being dead, in fact. She could have sworn that when she had been on the Bifrost her heart was about to give out. Now it only felt stronger, beating against her chest loudly, quickly… but healthy…

Instead, her mind was what felt like it was shattered.

She opened her eyes again, honing in on the energy that was brewing deep in her gut. It was not of the darkness, but it was not of the light either. In fact, if she had to describe it, she would have said it was a mixture of the two, the strongest of both forming within her. She had a reason to live. She had many. Loki… her children… Selena… Andrew… all names and faces that were slowly fading to nothing as she spiraled onward, being blocked out by the energy within her.

And then her mind became as barren as the pits of space that she was looking down into, all memories of her past life slipping away on beams of light that she could not catch as something strong took hold of her and pulled her from her fall.

*o*O*o*

Loki inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. It had been two weeks since Anja had died, two weeks that he had spent cooped up in his chambers, curtains drawn tight against the harsh light of day. The pain in his heart was too much, too intense.

He closed his eyes, thinking back to what he could have done differently, how much better he could have been to her… His little skylark…

Selena had been beside herself when Loki had returned without Anja. He should have been able to save her, should have tried harder, should have known what to do! Even now, he blamed himself and Selena's reaction to the loss of her little sister still rang out in his head…

_Fandral had not been there, in fact, Loki had only been the only person in the living room by the time he had come to her house to speak with her a few days after. It had not surprised him in the slightest to find Little Andrew opening the door to greet him, alive and well because of his Aunt's sacrifice. _

"_This is your fault!" Selena had said with tears in her eyes, actually beating Loki's chest with her fists. It was weak, however, not enough to harm him. He was so numb inside at that point though, he doubted that Selena could have hurt him even with a long sword. It was because of this numbness that he had not cried in front of the blonde, and no doubt she had seen it as him not caring. "You brought this on her. You…" A loud sob ripped from Selena's chest as she sank down to the floor. _

_Loki had closed his eyes, willing himself to be strong as he bent down to wrap a hand around Selena's upper arm and helped her to one of the couches by the fire. _

"_I loved your sister, My Lady," he whispered hoarsely. "More than anything." _

_Selena looked into the flames of the fire, trying to wipe tears from her eyes. She would not meet his gaze. "I loved her too," Selena had replied, voice surprisingly steady after the display Loki had just seen from her. "They told me she battled Amora." _

_Loki nodded, looking down as he sat on the couch opposite from her. "She saved Andrew." Selena bit her lip, nodding. The tears were falling slower, but it was the quiet acceptance that had made Loki feel so uneasy. _

"_And yet you could not save her," Selena whispered. _

_Loki had closed his eyes at that, inhaling sharply as her words had cut like a knife. _

"_No. I couldn't." _

There had been so many scenarios that he had played through his mind as to how differently he could have handled things. He could have been stronger, resisted the dark magic Anja had used on him… He could have run a little faster, tried a little harder… Every night he would lie in bed wide awake, going through the scenarios in his head until the refuge of sleep could take him. Even sleep was not always peaceful. Nightmares had become quite common with him.

He stood up at that, gliding over to the window. It was evening now, and he cringed as he peeked out of the curtain at the moon that had appeared. Moonlight always reminded him of her eyes…

He placed a hand to his forehead, covering his eyes as something akin to a sob wracked his body suddenly. He should have been able to save her, should have been able to grab her in time. Gods, he would have followed her down into that forsaken pit if he knew she was not lost already. Agitatedly, he raked his fingers through his greasy hair. Even the water of a bath had been too much for him at times… She had loved the water, after all.

"My Prince?"

He sniffled a bit as he looked up from his place by the window, turning to the nursemaid that had come in to speak with him.

"What?" he said a bit too sharply. The nursemaid winced, and he knew his eyes were just as sharp as the words that had flown from his lips. Loki did not feel the least bit of remorse. He hadn't when Anja had been alive and he sure as Hel didn't feel any now.

"Your children are in need of you. Prince Aric wishes to say goodnight and I am about to put Princess Leena down."

Loki's nostrils flared, but he nodded as he pushed past the old woman and made it down the hall to the nursery.

Inside, Aric and Leena were sharing the room. Aric was sitting on the bed, little hands folded neatly as he peeked out the window and up at the stars. His head snapped around when Loki entered, emerald blending with emerald as he looked at his father briefly… and looked back out the window once more.

"Aric," Loki said quietly, walking into the room and avoiding the silver gaze of his daughter that was in the lap of the other nursemaid.

Aric kept his gaze on the night sky as Loki came closer to him. "Mommy is out there," Aric whispered. Loki sat down on the foot of the bed, brow crinkling as he listened to his son.

Loki's heart physically hurt to hear Aric talk like that. "No, Son. Mother… mother…" he trailed off, following Aric's gaze to look up at the night sky. All that looked back at him was the sparse smattering of stars along the inky expanse. "Mother has gone away."

Aric tilted his head, pursing his lips like Anja used to when she had been thinking about something. "No… Father, mommy is out there… somewhere…" Loki closed his eyes briefly before reaching for Aric and letting the child climb into his arms. Aric rested his head in the crook of Loki's neck, taking in deep breaths. "I'm going to see mommy again," Aric whispered. "She'll be okay… I can…" A yawn interrupted Aric's thoughts as he nestled a bit more into Loki's grip. "I can feel it."

Loki looked over at Leena briefly. His daughter's eyes were closed now as she drifted to sleep in the nursemaid's arms. He wanted to believe his son, that Anja would return to them, but for now, he simply held the boy closer and prepared himself for the long, hard days that were before him.

She had come looking for him when he had fallen after all. Perhaps one day when the children were old enough, he would return the favor.

*o*O*o*

"We have lost The Enchantress, My Lord."

The voice of The Other echoed throughout the deep hollows of space as the creature bowed low to a figure atop a great stone throne. He bent his head lower as the figure turned to face him.

"Yes," Thanos' voice was gravelly as he spoke, looking back at his minion's pathetic form. "I am aware." The Other bowed even lower as his king answered. Thanos turned to look fully at the creature before him, stone-like jaw set firmly. "Her undoing was merely premature," Thanos said quietly. "We have a new weapon, a much more… worthy weapon."

"My Lord?" The Other inquired, eyes set firmly on the ground as Thanos descended the steps.

"A little bird landed here earlier today," Thanos said softly, motioning for The Other to rise and follow him into the stone of the mountain. There was a small room, one that Thanos must have had constructed without The Other's knowledge. "I have her contained for the time being."

The Other sucked in a breath, a foul odor accompanying the following exhale from beneath the golden decoration that covered his mouth under a purple hood. The room consisted of a single stone slab in the center of it, a figure wreathed in shadow laying on it. A small smile stretched across Thanos' lips as he allowed his minion to realize who it was.

"The traitor's lover," The Other hissed under his breath.

Thanos nodded. "I had intended to save The Enchantress, but by the time my powers reached her she was gone."

"My Lord-"

"It is of little consequence. I would not have let her live another sunrise. Her information was what I wanted. She was too dangerous, too free. But this one…" Thanos said, motioning to the dark head of curls on the table. "I have insured a worthy servant to our cause with power beyond reckoning."

"She will not serve willingly," The Other said quietly, bowing his head low as a sign of his lesser rank to the Titan.

"No," Thanos said quietly. "But this one is different. I have used her darkness against her. She will be under my control. Her memories of her past life have been locked away and she will serve me." What better way to gain revenge on the traitor prince than to turn his own wife against him? Her death would have been enough had things turned out that way… but this was so much sweeter.

"My Lord?" The Other said quietly.

Thanos walked around the table, looking down at the woman's face. "She will be of use. Will you not, Sorceress?"

At Thanos' last statement, Anja of Vanaheim's eyes snapped open, and her once silver gaze glowed bright blue in the dim light of the cave.

* * *

_**AN: And that is that, guys! I hate to leave it hanging like this for the next few months, but this is exactly how I wanted to end it. I know how annoying cliff hangers are and I apologize, but this is how I wanted it to end. If you have any questions, drop me a pm or something. I'll respond as best I can. : )**_

_**Since this one is finished, I will be working on the smaller stories I have going of these two periodically, so Loja won't be completely gone! **_

_**Next Story will be inspired by "Stranger in a Strange Land" by 30 secs to mars as well as "Your Star" by Evanescence. I have not worked out a title yet, but I'll put it on my profile when I think of one. **_

_**Thank you all so much for your support on this. You make writing fun! **_

_**-Sirius **_

_**MayFairy: I hope you liked it! And I apologize for making you wait… I hate it myself, to be honest. Thanks for being such a great reviewer :D **_

_**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: I know, I hated myself for writing that last part, but I had had the idea for a while and wanted to get it out. Nope, Anja's not dead. ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D**_

_**Pandora6373: Really?! I love it when kids talk like that. :3 I'm just a softie for babies in general though…Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Loki'sdreamer: Well, she is back… maybe just not in the way a happy ending would be. Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Noukinav018: Yeah, there will be more of Selena and Andrew in the next story. I wanted the epilogue to focus moreso on Loki and Anja and the kids… **_

_**Morbidly-funny: Thank you for your review. I am very sorry it had to go down like this, but I'm glad you liked it all the same!**_

_**Guest1: Thank you for your review! And I promise it will get better in the next installment. :/**_

_**Skywalker: thanks for your review! I know, I want to give them a happy ending too. I am determined to make it happen next story though, so don't fret! Thanks for reviewing all the time. Makes me happy to hear my readers' thoughts! **_


End file.
